White Roses
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Bella still has a life after Edward leaves, it isn't perfect, or even good, but she's getting by, knowing she may never get more. Then a mysterious correspondent enters her life, speaking to her through poetry and flowers. When she finds out his identity she also finds she, not Edward, was blamed for the Cullens leaving, but how and why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

It was still dark when I woke up and I crept out of bed and dressed as quietly as I could, letting myself out without disturbing Jude who was still sleeping and snoring loudly. There was no one around and I didn't want to go back to my room so I wriggled into my jacket and headed for the nearby Starbucks where Alison behind the counter greeted me like an old friend handing over a large cappuccino and danish. It was becoming a ritual when I stayed over night at Judes. I slipped into a seat near the back and pulled my revision notes from my backpack spreading them out on the table and taking a sip of coffee to wake me up. Finals were in three weeks and although I knew I was going to pass, my grades were excellent, it gave me purpose to revise further. It was the only thing that mattered having a purpose.

The old Bella would have been agonizing over the upcoming exams, feeling nervous and sick, cramming every day and keeping awake nights going over what I'd been revising but not now, not any longer. This was the new improved Bella Swan, well maybe not improved but this Bella didn't get uptight about things, didn't stress out or worry. This Bella couldn't because she was a mere shell. All that remained after Edward and the Cullens left, a dry husk who learned to talk the talk and walk the walk. Outwardly I had recovered from the deep depression I fell into when I learned I'd been abandoned by those I loved and thought loved me. For Charlie's sake and Renee's I had pulled together the splintered pieces of my life and coated them with a hard glossy outer shield. After two weeks living in the black hole that was left I emerged and seeing the pain and distress on everyone's faces I learned to act.

I graduated from school with good grades and was accepted into college in Portland, just far enough away to give me a break from Forks but not too far so I didn't need visits to check on me. Charlie had been suspicious of my sudden return to normality but I was a good actress. So good in fact that I fooled everyone except the most important, you can't lie to yourself and believe me I know because I tried. The world I lived in was inhabited by real people but I was merely a shadow. I did all the things expected of a girl my age, studied, worked part time, went out to parties on campus and dated but none of it meant anything. While my body went through the motions my mind lived in another dimension, one that none of it could touch.

I lived this way because it meant survival and that was important, not so much to me but to others around me. I never found anything that moved me these days, not literature, or poetry, music or drama, they were all dutifully followed and admired or criticized but they never got inside me. Nothing made my heart beat fast or intrigued, in short my life was shit but I was still hanging on. My boyfriend Jude was a jock, captain of the football team, tall, muscular and handsome with a warm heart and he loved me. He thought I loved him in return and I never disabused him. I hung on his arm in public and slept with him making all the right noises but nothing penetrated the hard shell. If he asked me to marry him I probably would because it would please everyone else. Charlie liked him and my friends thought I was so lucky. I wondered if I'd chosen him because he was everything Edward hadn't been, tanned, boisterous, earthy, and dark haired.

Although I knew all this I was becoming unsettled, something in my world was changing and it disturbed me, was it graduation? Finding a job and starting over with my playacting life? It felt like it was more than that, something was close and causing ripples in the placid pool I inhabited. After I finished my breakfast I went back to the house I shared with three other girls relieved they were still in bed, I hated all the post sex discussions and I had nothing to share anyway, it happened and was over with, end of story. In my room I saw something had altered, on the window sill was a single white rose in a crystal holder. I went over and picked it up, it was real and the perfume was gorgeous but who had left it? I ruled out Jude straight away, he wasn't the romantic gesture type of a guy, not like Edward had been. I looked round for a card or note but there was nothing so I went to the kitchen to check the white board where we left messages for each other but there was nothing there for me. I hated mysteries as much as surprises but it looked like I'd have to wait a while to solve this one, I had lectures in less than an hour. I jumped in the shower cursing the cold water, it was never hot when I wanted it. Then I put on clean clothes and grabbing my I pod and bag went out shutting the door quietly so as not to disturb the others. There was a bus that dropped you right outside the campus and I walked to the stop turning my I pod on ready for some music to wake me up.

I stopped walking as a song I had never heard before came through the earphones. Pulling the I pod out of my pocket I looked at it to ensure I hadn't picked up someone elses by mistake but there were my initials scratched onto the back of the casing. I scrolled through the menu, all my music was there so what had happened? I put the headphone to my ear and listened again, the same unknown song played again, someone had added this track to my play list and put it on repeat, but why? It wasn't my kind of music, I'd never heard of the singer or the song. Scrolling through my play list again I found the song,

"Ghost of a Rose, by Blackmore Night." Why would someone go into my room to leave a white rose and put a particular song on my I pod? Was it a message or some idiot from college playing around? I leant towards the second possibility, Holly's boyfriend or Kate's were both possible suspects. They loved practical jokes and messing with your head so I switched the playback to normal and forgot about the white rose during lectures. When I got home later I expected the rose to have disappeared but it was still there. I picked it up thinking about throwing it away but something stopped me, curiosity maybe. I wanted to know what idiot put it in my room and why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I spoke to Jude later that evening, I made an excuse to stay home, I really did need to catch up with some college work and I knew if I took it over to his place he and his friends would be watching a game on TV and I wouldn't get any peace to study. He didn't mind, I think he enjoyed his free time as much as me, it was one reason he and I worked as a couple. After a few minutes catching up on each others day I decided a call to Charlie was way overdue so taking a deep breath and supplying myself with a fresh mug of coffee I rang Forks. He was in which was a good thing I guess and sounded pleased to hear from me. He told me all the news from the town, how Mike Newton was coming back to run the family business when he graduated, how Jessica Stanley was going on a backpacking trip around the country with her boyfriend from college, Angela Webber was getting married to Ben when they got back to town and various other titbits. When he mentioned Jake I thought I'd better intervene, I really didn't want our usual autopsy on the Bella /Jake relationship that never was, so I told him about my plan to go home for a week when I graduated. Home to Jacksonville that was, then fly up to see him before starting my new job in a college library in Phoenix. Why I'd chosen Phoenix I couldn't say, well maybe I could. It was hot and sunny both of which I liked, I knew the city having lived there with Renee for a time, and it was far enough from both my parents.

After saying goodbye to Charlie I went for a refill of coffee and spread my papers out on the floor for revision, my brain felt like it was going to explode but it would all be over soon, torture endured and my whole life spread out before me, a time of opportunity Charlie said, a time of endless possibilities according to Renee. To me it was the next step in a life that was meaningless. What I did with my life was immaterial, my opportunity, my possibilities, flew away with Edward Cullen leaving only darkness and tedium behind. Was I really going to feel this way for the next fifty or sixty years? What was the point of it all? Was there anything up ahead for me other than mind numbing sameness? I couldn't think of a single thing I wanted to do, a single place I wanted to visit, a single person I wanted to see, well not any more. This was going to lead to another bout of depression if I didn't pull myself out of it soon.

The next morning after a terrible night, sleeping only fitfully, I decided to do something different. I went into college and stood in front of the huge notice board that hung on the wall in the union bar. It was crammed with flyers for bands, poetry readings, clubs and associations, day trips, exhibitions, competitions, sports fixtures, it went on and on, a mind-blowing array of possibilities. Today I would find something that caught my imagination, there must be something on the board that called to me, surely. I stood scanning the various different colored posters and flyers and cards, some printed, some written, some painted, but nothing caught my eye. I wasn't trying hard enough but I was out of time, I had an exam in five minutes. As I turned I dropped my files and picking them up off the floor looked round to see who I had walked in to but there was no one near me, tripped over my own feet again! Still I hadn't fallen flat on my face which was always a plus!

When I got home after college I changed quickly for my part-time job, waiting tables at a nearby restaurant and left my files on the bed. I still hadn't found anything to do to try to pull me from the edge of the pit but I would. I had a free weekend ahead, no work, no Jude, he was going to a family gathering, leaving Thursday evening and I couldn't spare the extra day off college, not now, so he was going alone. I almost wished he'd fall madly in love with a girl while he was there but he seemed happy with me so I didn't think he would. I felt guilty because he thought a lot more of me than I did of him but he didn't seem to mind when I told him, strangely enough.

I got home later than usual and the others had either gone to bed or to their boyfriends so I made myself a mug of coffee, my life saver, and went into my room having decided I was too tired to revise. I picked up my files and a flyer fell out, fluttering to the floor. I picked up the sheet of paper which had landed face down and turned it over laughing when I saw the words,

"Bored? Depressed? Try an evening of poetry at the White Rose Bar."

More white roses? Well perhaps it was a sign of something good happening. The poetry reading was tomorrow night from 8 till pm and I decided to think about going. I must have picked the flyer up from the floor by the noticeboard when I dropped my files. Perhaps Renee's Karma had kicked in, which reminded me I owed her an e-mail so I opened my lap top and started to write, more words about nothing. She liked Jude so I told her about his last game and the family get together I would miss this weekend, how my college exams were going and then asked about Phil, how his training was going, what she was into now, last e-mail it had been something to do with invisible auras but it could just as likely be macramé now! She flitted from one thing to another, never getting bored because she never stuck at anything for long. I was more like Charlie, steady, reliable, soldiering to master one thing before moving onto the next.

I checked my in box before logging out and found one I didn't recognize, my finger hovered over the delete button but I was curious. It had been sent by unknown and was entitled Ghost of a Rose. Knowing I was probably giving a hacker access to all my details I clicked on open.

**Ghost of a Rose  
**  
The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

I wasn't sure I understood what I was reading, was it supposed to have some significance to me? Was I the girl? The girl who had danced away from her lover? This was too weird for me especially at this time of night so I saved it and closed down the lid. Someone was playing with me I was sure, I just didn't know why and although I tried to forget about it the song which was the one on my I pod kept playing over and over in my mind as I lay unable to sleep, looking at the white rose in its crystal container. It suddenly occurred to me that the water hadn't evaporated at all despite being on my sunny window ledge nor had the rose started to wilt or go brown at the edges. I must be tired!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I finally fell asleep about three am and as a result I was shattered the next morning but I dragged my weary body into the shower, cold water again and was relieved to see there was enough milk for cereal and my wake up mug of coffee. I spent the morning studying but by lunchtime all the words were merging into a huge black blob on the page so I gave up and went for a walk, fresh air must help surely? It did but not as much as the caffeine shot in Starbucks. That gave me the energy to walk back and do my laundry as well as my share of the household chores before collapsing on the couch and staring blankly at the wall for a while. Mind-numbingly boring but I found it helped when my mind was whirring round like a dryer. I threw a meal in the microwave for dinner then checked my e mails again.

Just a load of junk and one from Renee which was long as usual, telling me about Phil's try outs, he'd finally been picked to play for the team, then about losing yet another cell phone, she was convinced they hated her and ran away, probably true to a degree! Technology and my mother didn't go together comfortably. Her latest kick was now poetry and I wrote straight back telling her I was going to a poetry reading this evening. I'd rather have stayed in, washed my hair, and had an early night but I was just bloody minded enough to force myself to get dressed and go. The bar was only about fifteen minutes from the house along well-lit streets, not that the dark frightened me. I'd lived through meeting the most dangerous predators out there and they didn't care if the street was well-lit or not, if they wanted your blood, they took it.

I'd been in this bar a couple of times before but never alone and I felt self-conscious as I ordered a beer and found a nice dark corner to sit and observe. There was a surprisingly large audience and the poets who read their own work were in the main good. It was the last poem that grabbed my attention. The poet couldn't be here tonight so the poem was read by one of the other authors. It was called White Rose which caught my attention. It was about a girl left broken but still surviving after losing her lover, which hit home, far to close for comfort. When the session was over I tried to speak to the organizer, find out the name of the poet but I couldn't get close and as it got later I decided to give up and go home. The streets were virtually deserted but I wasn't nervous, you had to value something to be nervous and I'd lost the only thing I valued a long time ago. Even so I felt more comfortable than normal as I walked home and as I put the key in the door I had a feeling someone had just said goodbye. I turned around but the street was silent and empty except for a small black cat sitting on the hood of an old car belonging to one of the guys living next door. I went in and locked up before going back to my room. What did Renee call it? Synchronicity when lots of coincidences happened around the same time?

I fell into bed shattered, having only cleaned my teeth and washed quickly, and of course now I didn't need it there was plenty of hot water! I woke up twice in the night sure someone was in my room but when I turned the light on it was empty, was I finally going crazy after all? I had a flashback to my life in Forks, waking to see Edward standing in my room...no...I wasn't going down that road, not again, no way! The second time I went and made myself hot chocolate and as I sipped it I lifted the lid of my lap top to see if Renee had sent anything. She went through phases where she'd write half a dozen e mails in a day and get upset if I didn't answer them almost immediately then I wouldn't get one for a week. Sure enough she'd sent one about a poetry evening she went to probably a million years ago but she could still remember some of the poems so she'd written them down for me. I tried but to me it just wasn't poetry at all, just random words flung across a page. I was about to shut the lid down and go back to bed when the noise of new mail stopped me.

Again there was no senders name just Ghost of a Rose, so I clicked on it, did I have some weird flower obsessed stalker after me? Ready to attack with a rose brier in one hand and a pair of secateurs in the other? It was very short,

"Did you enjoy the readings?"

So it was a stalker! A strange one at that, one that knew I was up to receive this e-mail or was that just a coincidence? My fingers hovered over the keys before I thought "the hell with it" and typed a reply,

"Who are you?"

"You didn't answer my question"

His reply came straight back, this was seriously weird! I was having an instant messaging conversation with someone who liked Rose's, or poetry, or both.

"Yes I did"

"Good."

The word hung there blinking at me,

"Now answer mine"

"A friend"

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Yes"

"?"

"You should sleep"

"You're not going to tell me your name?"

"There's a message in the rose"

"Who are you?"

There was no further communication from my mystery rose lover. What did he mean by a message in the rose? I got up and checked the rose in the vase, the water was fresh but there was nothing written on it and no note hidden inside. I listened to the song but got no more from it than before. Message in a rose? I remembered Renee telling me that flowers were symbols years ago, was that what my rose lover meant? It was a long shot but I tapped in,

"What is the meaning of a single rose?"

The hits I got made me realize the color was important too, so I tried again.

"What is the meaning of a single white rose?"

The answer startled me,

"Utmost devotion"

So I tried what is the meaning of white roses?

"They are a sign of honor and reverence, purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, humility, youthfulness, heavenly,

They say "I am worthy of you A white rose symbolizes a love residing in the soul. Everlasting love, stronger than death, undying and all sustaining, unchanging loyalty enduring beyond all else."

This was pretty deep stuff and I guessed most guys who bought their wife or girlfriend a bunch of roses didn't know what they were in effect saying. I certainly didn't until now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

Finals were a nightmare, half the time I was thinking about my mystery man, I assumed it was a man. Why had he started contacting me? Why wouldn't he give me his name? Why the very clandestine ways? Was it someone I knew? Someone who was scared to tell me their name for some reason. The first night I got home after this there was a parcel on my window sill, wrapped in holographic paper which sparkled in the afternoon sun. I picked it up and felt the weight, it was very light and when I opened it I had to smile, inside was a single white chocolate rose and a printed card,

"Good luck for your next exam"

Still no signature. I grabbed a coffee and sat eating the chocolate, which was heavenly, and thinking. I guess I should have been more careful, it could be laced with something but what the hell, I'd decided to live dangerously with my ghost of a rose. Sam called my name when the phone rang and I wondered fleetingly if it were him but no, it was Jude, back from his family get together,

"Missed you Bella, you coming over tonight?"

"No I have another exam tomorrow and I need to focus."

"OK, best of luck. See you tomorrow."

That was Jude, accepting everything I threw at him, no sulks, no trying to persuade me, I guess I liked it, it was the complete opposite of my only other serious relationship but no...I wasn't going down that road. I grabbed my books and started revising, pushing old and painful memories away. That way led to madness! I had an early night as soon as the letters on the page started making patterns instead of sense and I slept much better. Maybe because exams were under way and there wasn't much more I could do except remember as much as possible when I sat with the exam paper opened in front of me. The next morning I was up bright and early and as the sun was shining I decided to go for a walk then treat myself to breakfast out. Several other people had the same idea and we nodded as we passed, no one really spoke but then it was very early. We were all wrapped up in our own thoughts, money, family, work, exams, or in my case my mystery ghost of a rose lover.

I wondered how long he would play his games and whether he would eventually show himself to me. Knowing my luck he'd be about sixteen with loads of spots and dirty fingernails from playing in the rose garden, or grey haired and wrinkled with the same dirty fingernails. Why was it that no one ever got a handsome rugged knight on a Harley? No, too close to reality again, a handsome guy who would sweep you off your feet and carry you off to his castle in the clouds. OK Bella, enough fantasy let's get back to Earth. In a small coffee shop close to the park I liked walking in I ordered a large latte and a cream cheese bagel, spoiling myself before the horror of exams jumped out on me again. I left my book on the table and went to the rest room like I'd done dozens of times but when I came back something was different, my book which I'd left open at a certain page was closed, I guess the waitress had moved it to put my order down although there was plenty of room on the table. As I picked up my mug with one hand and my book with the other something fell out and fluttered to the floor. I didn't remember using a piece of note paper as a book mark but then it might be notes I'd taken while revising. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket before starting on breakfast.

That evening I went over to Judes, I had a day off from exams the next day and thought I should make the effort. He was pleased to see me as always and we sat chatting about his weekend before going out for a drink with his friends. They were all consumed by exams like me except for Jude, to him it all seemed to come very easily but then with the wealth his family had he didn't really need to try very hard, his future was mapped out. A year off to travel before settling down in the family business, well businesses, real estate, construction, storage, you name it they had a finger in the pie. It wasn't until we were in bed that night and after sex, I never thought of it as making love because I felt very little, it was if I were on the outside gazing in, that Jude startled me,

"Bella I think we should consider getting married"

"Married?"

"Well yeah, college is virtually over, I've got a job lined up and you can easily get another"

"But I've got an offer already"

"Yeah I know, but dad offered me a position in his real state business in Seattle"

"No, too close to home Jude"

"Come on. It's not as of Charlie will be knocking on the door every few days, besides I thought you might like to be close, you and he seem happy enough and this way if I have to go away at any time you'll have someone close. Its got really good schools too"

"I'm not sure I want to work in a school library Jude"

"Not you Bella, our kids"

"Kids?"

"Don't sound so surprised, don't you want kids of your own?"

I thought back to my childhood, shuttled between Renee and Charlie and I wasn't so sure I did.

"Well what do you say, there's a beautiful house in Seattle just waiting for us."

"A house? What house?"

"Dad gave it to me for sticking at college. Its got plenty of space inside, huge grounds, a pool, everything you could ask for."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for all this Jude. I wanted some time to look around, see places I've only read about, travel even."

"We can travel, the kids will have a nanny so you can go wherever you like."

"A nanny?"

"Bella stop questioning everything I say, its annoying, yes a nanny. I don't expect you to be a full-time mum. You can do what you like, get a part-time job somewhere, maybe in one of our offices. Its time to make firm decisions about your life, you can't just drift. Dad spoke to me at the weekend, pointed out that I needed to settle down now"

Drifting was exactly what I had in mind, I didn't want my life planned out for me, I wasn't even sure I thought enough of Jude to marry him. Everything was suddenly becoming too real. I didn't answer him which he seemed to take for assent as he was soon asleep. I couldn't sleep myself, I just lay looking at the ceiling and thinking about the future. It hung like a black cloud over me. I had one all mapped out for me, ready-made to just step into but did I want it? Getting up I dressed and sneaked out again but today I had no idea where I wanted to go. I wandered around, finally stopping outside a travel agents window and gazed in at all the possibilities, Australia, Europe, Japan, Cruises, Package Holidays, and nothing caught my eye. Nothing made me think yeah that sounds good, I walked on feeling really depressed and hating myself for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

It wasn't until I got home and showered that I remembered the piece of paper that had fallen out of my book and I'd stuffed in my pants pocket. I took it out and smoothed it open to see a message printed on one side,

"I enjoyed our chat last night. Lets do it again soon."

At the top right hand corner was printed a white rose.

How had my "friend" got the message in my book? Was he stalking me? Should I be scared? The idea of a stalker frightened me less than the idea of living with Jude in a big house with two kids and a nanny. That was just too Stepford Wives for me! Maybe I would have to break it off with Jude, I didn't know what I wanted but I certainly knew what I didn't want, to be a wife and mother straight out of college. Still it would have to wait, I had a date with an exam paper this afternoon.

The exam was tough but I was quietly confident that I'd passed, I avoided the post exam discussion in the student bar by going straight home. I hated all the "...did you mention...I forgot to say..." that went on after exams, they were over and it really didn't matter what I forgot or remembered, it was too late to change anything by then anyway. Only three more papers to go and it was all over. Most students were going home for a few weeks until the results were posted and then we would all be back to pick up our bits of paper proclaiming us educated people! Charlie had asked me to go back there but I'd already promised Renee that I'd spend the first two weeks of limbo with her, why I didn't know because she would be more wound up than me worrying about my results but it had been a while and it would be nice to have some one on one time with my crazy mother.

I didn't bother cooking dinner just grabbed a sandwich and a glass of milk from the kitchen before escaping to my room before the others turned up, it was the one rule of the house, your room is your sanctuary, no one disturbed you there. As I walked in I saw that my single rose had been swapped for a fresh one and put back on the window sill from the desk, I should have been annoyed or concerned that someone had access to my room while I was out but I was intrigued. What kind of stalker just kept a fresh rose in clean water in a girls room unless it contained a video camera or something equally spooky? I picked the rose up but it was just a rose, a very beautiful specimen and the perfume was heavy but sweet so after examining it I placed it back carefully in its vase and went to sit at my desk. I checked my cell phone first which had been switched off and left in my room during exam time. There were two messages from Jude, the first asking if I was OK as I'd left so early, the second telling me he was going out with his friends tonight but I was welcome to come over and wait for him if I liked. Well I didn't so I text him back saying I had revision to do and would stay home, but telling him to have fun.

I lifted the lid of my computer to find a poem on the screen waiting for me to read,

In the storm  
Stands the white rose  
tumultuous waves  
of destruction abound her

Yet tall is the white rose  
strong in the face  
Of the sensed doom around her  
And she does not bow down

Pure is the white rose  
In the compost earth  
growing eternal strength  
in the nights that so hurt

I see not the white rose  
She is so far away  
But I long to protect her  
But only the words can I say

So I send her my words  
And my poets heart  
To help her when  
there is hope to see her through

Be Strong little flower  
Your heart will guide true  
And as long as you want  
I will always talk to you

It was a beautiful poem and captured how I felt right now, in fact how I had felt ever since Edward and the rest of his family had disappeared from my life. Someone knew how I felt, someone wanted to help me but who and why? I sat looking at the screen reading the poem again and in my mind drifted the faces of the people I had thought were my future, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice and last of all Jasper. Oh yes Jasper, the architect of my misfortune, or was he? I had never felt that he was a danger to me which seems crazy when I thought about the night of my party and the stupid paper cut that had broken my heart and destroyed my dream of the future. Although I heard what Edward said about his world being unsafe, I knew he blamed Jasper for underlining the danger of being a human among vampires but I hadn't seen it that way, the stupid accident was my fault but while all the others had reacted as if Jasper were the danger I had seen things differently, the only one who did so.

I remembered glancing at Carlisle and thinking maybe he would have seen what I saw but I didn't know. Jasper wasn't going to attack me but he thought Edward was, after all it was Edward that my blood attracted so strongly, his own personal brand of heroin he'd called it. By trying to stop Edward he had become the bad guy, the one Cullen who couldn't stop himself attacking when blood was spilled. I wondered if Carlisle had explained to the others what might have happened. I hoped so, I hated the thought that they continued to see Jasper as some kind of bogey man, he deserved better. I was sure Alice would have explained eventually what she had seen and Edward surely knew what Jasper was thinking when he moved towards me. Still it was ancient history now, all of them gone, vanished like smoke as if they'd never been real in the first place.

Thinking about my days in Forks was a dangerous pursuit that I steered well clear of most of the time but just occasionally, as now, I allowed myself a few minutes in the past and allowed myself to image how things might have been if I'd been more careful. Would Edward and I still be together? Would Emmett be my big brother and Alice my annoyingly bouncy sister? Might Rosalie and I finally become friends? I couldn't answer any of these questions much as I tried, they were abstract ideas with no possibility of coming true, all they did was hurt, pick at the scab I'd developed over the raw patch their vanishing had left.

Suddenly I came back from my reverie, remembering what had caused it in the first place. I saved the poem and then clicked on my e mails. There was yet another one from Renee, checking on my travel arrangements for next week. She was driving to the airport to meet me and for some reason had convinced herself that she was going to get lost or turn up on the wrong day, or time, or all three. I wish she'd let me get a taxi or use the shuttle bus but no, she wanted to pick me up so we had to go through this ritual every couple of days! I resent the last e-mail giving her all the details then checked for any thing other than rubbish but there wasn't anyone else so I clicked off and as I did so the chat box popped up

ghost of a rose

"Are you free?"

I debated not answering, I was just encouraging this strange relationship, and I left the message flashing while I went out to the kitchen for a soda.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

When I went back into my room the chat box had closed, whoever it was had decided not to wait and I was glad in a way. I wasn't sure it was a good idea to encourage my "friend". Anyway I was off at the weekend to Jacksonville so he'd be a lonely rose lover from Friday night. I made excuses not to go to Jude's place for the rest of the week and I really couldn't explain why, it just felt too much like a cage with the door left open. If I went it could snap shut on me at any time, trapping me into that life he'd outlined, a life I was almost sure I didn't want but couldn't say why. Up to a week ago I was more or less prepared for a proposal and seriously thinking about accepting but since the strange occurrences I felt uneasy with the idea of becoming Jude's wife. I wasn't sure if it was because my friend had dredged up half buried memories of what might have been or if as college came to its end I could see other alternatives. Bottom line, I didn't know what I wanted and at my age that was pretty scary!

I heard no more from my secret friend until Thursday night, after my last exam. I was supposed to go out to celebrate with my house mates and although I'd tried to get out of it, my excuses sounded very feeble even to myself. So I dragged out my one and only decent dress, I'd last worn it on my trip to meet Jude's brother and his wife and what a disaster that had turned out. She was an alcoholic bitch and that was putting it kindly but as I remembered the visit I wondered if she had started out like me, frustrated, and when her dreams turned to ashes and there was nothing left she turned to drink. I wondered if alcohol might be my only solace if I couldn't find a way forward with my life. The thought of Jude's picture of married bliss certainly had me reaching for the bottle! I checked my e mails as usual, another from Renee, confirming my flight number and landing time which I answered by resending yesterdays answer and went to shower.

When I got back the chat box was open,

Ghost of a rose,

"Do you have time to chat?"

I sighed and sat at the desk wrapped in a towel and dried my hair,

"What did you want to chat about?"

"Did you like the poem?"

I hesitated, then,

"Yes. Yes I did"

"Why?"

What a strange question!

"I guess it resonated"

"Exams all finished?"

"Yes, thank goodness"

"What about the future?"

Again I hesitated,

"Who knows? I don't have a crystal ball"

"Would you like to know?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, then rather rashly I typed,

"I had a friend once who swore she could do just that, see the future"

"Did you ask her about yours?"

"No I thought I knew mine at the time."

"But you were wrong?"

"Yes, it didn't work out."

"Were you to blame?"

"No."

"Was he?"

"Who?"

"The future you thought you had"

"That's a question I can't answer and I have to go."

"Going somewhere nice?"

"Not really, I'm just going to fit in"

"Fitting in? Yes that's important, don't appear different or people will notice. Have a nice evening Bella."

"Thank you"

I waited but there were no more lines from him so I shut the lid and went to get dressed and put on my "fitting in" face. The others were waiting when I came out and a loud cheer went up so I bowed low,

"Come on ladies lets rock"

We walked down to the bar at the end of our road for a few drinks first although I stuck to fruit juice, my alcohol tolerance was pretty low and I hated getting drunk. I was used to the ribbing and just ignored it so the girls turned their attention from me to the guys in the bar, scoring them out of ten. It was childish but funny, none scored above a five so we moved on to another bar where the scores were slightly higher and then to a club, our ultimate destination. It was so dimly lit you could hardly see the guys so that game was over but as the evening wore on we got chatted up, singly and as a group although I kept in the shadows letting the others who were past masters fence off the wolves.

I had two glasses of wine and suddenly things started to swim in my vision, I felt sick and got up to stagger to the rest rooms the floor undulating, someone had spiked my drink but I'd be safe in the rest room. I made it to the door but there was someone standing in my way. I asked whoever it was to move very politely but I was taken by the arm and dragged out the back. When the fresh air hit me my knees went weak and as I sank to the ground there was a cry of pain and I was flying. The sky moved above me very fast and the wind whipped my hair back. Was I dreaming? I saw things spin then there was nothing.

I woke up with a splitting headache almost afraid to open my eyes and when I did I sighed in relief. I was in my own room and alone. Somehow I'd got home and collapsed after taking off my shoes. Sitting on the chest beside my bed was my pocket-book and a single white rose. Oh God, what had happened? I appeared to be fully clothed and it didn't feel as if anything that shouldn't, had happened, very strange. I got up holding my head and groaning, to see a glass of water and some hang over powders on the desk with another white rose beside them and the lid was up on my laptop, the chat box open and

Ghost of a rose

"Good Morning" flashing.

Ignoring it I ran to the bathroom and threw up, I was never going out again, never drinking...just a minute I didn't drink much, someone had spiked my drinks. I remembered the rush to the rest rooms and the hand on my arm, I rubbed it feeling tender then it was all confused. When I felt safe to do so I went back to my room and took the hang over cure hoping it was quick acting as I had to leave for the airport in about an hour. Luckily I'd already packed, so all I had to do was shower and change. The cold water was a boon this morning, waking me up and I felt better if a little woolly headed afterwards. I grabbed my clothes for the journey and put them on looking at the clock, I was in good time so the panic eased and I picked up the two white roses looking at them curiously. Who was he? My hero? Or the villain?

"How are you this morning?"

The new message flashed across the screen,

"Better thanks. Who are you?"

"A friend"

"Does my friend have a name?"

"He does"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Not yet, I don't want you to cut me off"

"So I know you?"

"Yes."

"Did you rescue me last night?"

"Yes"

"Were you following me?"

"Not exactly"

I stopped, looking at the screen in amazement. I'd had this conversation or one very similar once before, was this...

"Edward?"

"No. Would you like it to be?"

That would have been a toughy at one time but the answer came too easily,

"No, that's over a long time ago"

"Then I'm glad I'm not him"

"I have to go, plane to catch"

"Have fun in Jacksonville"

"How did you know?"

"Bye Bella"

I grabbed my coat as one of the girls shouted "Taxi Bella" and went out shutting the door and my mysterious friend behind me.

The flight was on time which in itself was a miracle and Renee was waiting with a big smile on her face, even more of a miracle! She hugged me before dragging me over to collect my case talking too fast to be understood about Phil and a party they were throwing for his birthday. I just sat quietly waiting for her to wind down and she did eventually, at least enough to ask me how the flight was and if I was still seeing Jude. I said yes because it was easier than trying to explain how I felt and she seemed happy enough with the answer. They'd moved since I was here last and this house had three bedrooms. I found Phil's brother Jed was staying too,

"He's about your age"

I groaned

"No mum, I'm not interested"

"Good because he has a girlfriend already."

"Hurrah"

All I needed was another guy to fend off.

"She's coming over tonight to meet you and asked if she could bring a friend with her but don't panic, the friend is a female."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

Renee and I spent the afternoon chatting about old times and her new latest passion. I knew nothing about belly dancing and had no wish to try it out despite her entreaties about the benefits.

"Mum I already have a flat stomach and I don't even want to get into what else it might be good for."

She was disappointed but finally gave up on the subject concentrating on cooking a meal for the evenings visitors or at least she'd decided on the menu but I got the job of translating it from paper into food that was edible! Renee's cooking skills hadn't improved any apparently. Once everything was in the oven cooking I went up to my room to get changed and for a few minutes peace. I'd forgotten how tiring Renee could be, she was so full of energy and enthusiasm I often had to stop for a few breaths.

I smiled to see my old computer still on the desk I'd left behind when I moved to Forks hoping Renee would learn to use it but e-mails were where her computer skills began and ended. I turned it on and waited, sure enough the photo of Renee and myself standing by the largest cat sup bottle in the world was still the screen wallpaper. I remembered that trip mainly because Renee fell and broke her ankle which cut the vacation short, I certainly inherited my mothers clumsiness! I smiled again and went to unpack my case and get ready to meet Phil's brother and his girlfriend. I wondered if they would be crazy like mum or sensible like Phil, I'd missed him when I left for Forks, he'd been more like a big brother than a step dad but he'd been good to me and he adored Renee.

I went back down when I heard Phil arrive home to say "Hi" and check on dinner. He gave me a hug as he sniffed the air,

"Real food! Bella I've missed you, I love your mum but she can't cook to save her life. By the way this is Jed my little brother"

Little was a relative term, in relation to the Empire State Building he probably was little but standing next to me he was a veritable giant. I looked at him cautiously and then he smiled and I relaxed, he reminded me of Emmett Cullen, so a friendly giant then.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I've heard a lot about you from my brother and Renee."

"All good I hope"

"Well it smells like your cooking skills weren't exaggerated, I'm looking forward to tasting the result. Did Renee tell you my girlfriend Claire and her friend are coming for dinner?"

"Yes, she did"

When the door bell went Jed jumped up to answer it while I went into the kitchen to check on the dinner. When he came back in he was with a tall blonde with a dazzling smile and I watched for her friend but it seemed she was alone so I waited to hear what was going on,

"I'm sorry Renee but my friend wasn't well so she has to send her apologies and hopes to meet you and your daughter another day."

"What a shame. Take her some dinner when you go back."

"I will thanks."

Dinner was a huge success, especially the home made cherry pie, and there was little left for Claire's friend but I made her up a plate covering it with foil and placing it in the fridge until she left. Jed and Claire were both very funny and the evening went quickly. It was well after midnight when I went up to bed, tired but happy.

What made me look at the computer I don't know but I did and there was a chat box. I sat down in shock,

Ghost of a rose

"Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Yes thank you. Where are you? Are you watching me?"

"I always watch Bella."

"So you followed me?"

"Yes but I'm no threat to you"

"Really? You just staying close in case I need help?"

"It sounds like you've heard that before"

"I have but its an empty promise."

"Not from me. I will never hurt you. I never have"

"So we have met"

"I've said too much already. Just remember I'm there if you ever need me. I should have kept silent but I wanted to talk to you"

"Why?"

"I can't answer that question"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both, either. Take care Bella"

I got into bed my mind in a whirl, who was this man I'd met who sent me poems and roses, who watched me and wanted to look out for me? In my head I went through every possible suspect, a boy from school? Mike, Eric, no, it was too sophisticated for them. A guy from college? It didn't feel like any of the guys I knew, again it felt wrong, as if it were someone older, more sophisticated still. So who did that leave? Edward? He'd said no. Was it another of the Cullens? If so why now? They'd disappeared and now they were back? I determined to find out who it was watching me. Eventually I fell asleep but faces whirred in my head, none stopping but being pushed aside by the next one every time.

I have to say that I enjoyed the rest of my stay even if Renee left all the catering to me. On the last night of my stay Claire rang to ask if she could bring her friend with her and as always Renee was keen to meet new people and said yes. I'd forgotten all about her until the doorbell went that evening when I was stunned as the door opened and in walked Claire and behind her Rosalie Hale, the last person I expected to see again. From her expression she was as stunned as me but she soon recovered, a smile lighting up her face as Jed introduced us all. Rose shook hands quickly with everyone except me, our hands never touched and she was soon taken out into the garage to look at Jed's project, a classic Harley motorbike he was restoring, that would be right up her street.

I wondered where Emmett was and if her presence meant that the Cullens were nearby. My heart was thumping as I helped Phil with the barbecue leaving Renee and Claire to chat.

"How long has Claire known Rosalie?"

"A few months, she came here on holiday, a break from a rather nasty relationship split. Her boyfriend and she had a terrible row about another woman and he left. She was devastated so I hear."

"Really?"

Emmett and Rosalie split up over another woman? It didn't sound likely to me, but what did I know? I hadn't thought they would leave me like they did.

We sat around chatting about Claire and Jed's wedding plans, it all sounded very romantic and I wasn't surprised to hear that Rose was helping her with the arrangements. I knew it was none of my business but I was curious about the split between her and Emmett, but more than that I wanted to know why she seemed to hate me more than ever. We had never been friends, she didn't like me although as far as I was aware I'd never done anything to hurt her, but the looks she shot me now were pure poison!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

It wasn't until late that I finally had a chance to speak to Rosalie alone. She had come out into the kitchen with some dirty glasses while I was stacking the dishwasher, keeping away From her icy glares which no one else seemed to notice.

"Hello Rosalie"

She glared at me,

"Bella"

"How are you?"

"Oh wonderful."

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Emmett"

"Don't Bella, it was all your fault."

"Me? I haven't seen Emmett or anyone else since the birthday party."

"I know, amazing how much trouble you could cause from a distance."

"Trouble? Excuse me, you were the ones who left not me. Without so much as a goodbye so don't blame me."

"Left? Of course we left, what else did you expect us to do under the circumstances?"

I looked at her in amazement,

"Well goodbye might have been nice. In fact anything rather than the Houdini trick the Cullen family pulled. I thought you liked me, well not you but the others, I thought I was part of the family...never mind, it doesn't matter what I thought, it's all water under the bridge now. Excuse me"

I walked out feeling her eyes boring into my back and glad she didn't have lazer eyes to turn me to a crisp.

Soon after this she and Claire left and I went up to bed not even bothering with my computer. First I get a stalker calling himself ghost of a rose, now I run into Rosalie the original Ice Queen. Things had a strange air about them. I just hoped it was the last I would see of Rose. I didn't hate her or even dislike her, I was just very sad that she and Emmett who had seemed so perfect for each other had parted. I wondered idly who the other woman had been, one a lot braver than me, that was for sure!

I was amazed Rose hadn't torn her rival limb from limb but then maybe she had, who knew? The next morning I said goodbye to a tearful Renee and promised Jed I would come to the wedding, that was going to be fun with Rose involved! The flight from Jacksonville to Seattle was uneventful although I wouldn't have been surprised to find out the Pilot was Emmett or even Edward. I really hoped I wouldn't run into any more of the family, it hurt and it made me mad. Charlie met me at the airport and we drove mostly in silence back to Forks. I still hated riding in the cruiser but there was no one around to notice these days.

"Angela's back"

"Oh right. I'll ring her."

"Mike Newton asked after you too at the weekend"

"I'll ring him too."

Jake's coming over this evening. He wanted to see you"

"Great."

"Bella please try being nice to him, he hasn't done anything to you"

"I know. I will, try that is."

He shot me a look but decided not to push it so he asked about my week with Renee and my plans for the future.

"Renee is fine, she's happy, into belly dancing for now"

"Really? I'm glad she's happy with Phil, he sounds a nice guy"

"He is."

"And Jude? He joining you soon?"

I didn't answer for the simple reason I couldn't. I hadn't thought about him in days, I couldn't even remember what we'd decided about meeting up.

"Well?"

"I don't know dad. He wants to get married."

"Oh, a bit soon isn't it"

"That's what I said but his dad's offered him a job and a big house."

"Well that's nice, where is it?"

"Seattle."

"But your job offer"

"I know isn't in Seattle. He said I could get another, maybe part-time"

"And do what with the rest?"

"Have babies mainly."

That shut Charlie up, he wouldn't go down that route.

Back in Forks everything looked the same, as if I'd been away for a week not three years. My room was as I'd left it and I wondered if Charlie thought I might come back to live here after college. This was the last place I'd come back to, there were too many painful memories here and I wanted my life to be memory free as much as possible. He'd got lots of food in so I looked through the fridge and pulled out some steaks for dinner, that's when he dropped the bombshell.

"Ah, Billy and Harry are coming to dinner with Jake Bells so you'll need to do enough for us all."

"Right, a welcome home meal?"

"Something like that yeah. You've always been like a member of the family they're all looking forward to seeing you"

I'll bet they were, eager to know that my life was still free of Cullens. I just hoped they weren't going to start on how Jake would be so good for you Bella routine or I might just scream. I could just tell them I was getting engaged to Jude, Charlie must have told them about him.

Getting everything ready I went up to unpack and as I slipped my phone out of my pocket I saw I had two text messages. The first was from Jude asking me when I was getting back so we could go shopping for a ring. I deleted that straight away, there was no way I was getting engaged let alone married. I was fast coming to the conclusion that I was cut out for the solitary life. The other text message was more intriguing

"How was your meeting with Rose?"

I had a contact number for Ghost of a rose at last! I sat looking out of the window and sent one back,

"I've got frostbite"

Would he reply straight away? I waited but didn't get anything so leaving my phone on the bed I went to freshen up. The house was the same as when I left, Charlie hadn't even redecorated, the same scuff marks on the walls, the same threadbare patch on the landing carpet. To him it was somewhere to come to and sleep. His life was work and fishing, I think doing up the house would sever the last links to his life as a family man and he was scared to do that. I felt sorry for him in a way, he'd never got over my mother leaving him, even after all these years.

I went back in to my bedroom to grab my hair brush and saw I had a new message,

"Rose still cold? She believed the lie"

"What lie?"

I waited but again no reply so deciding to forget it for now I went downstairs to cook dinner and wait uneasily for our guests to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Gabby871 for pointing out the mistake in my timeline for this chapter. Hence the revision. Jules x

Chapter Nine

Jasper

I knew I was playing with fire but I couldn't help myself. I'd stayed away as long as I could bear the pain but eventually it became too much and I was drawn back to Bella, the only woman who had ever truly called to me, and it was nothing to do with the smell of her blood. Alice had warned me that to get involved with her would cause a catastrophe for the family, may even cause the break up of the coven and I had kept my distance, feeding off her emotions and wishing the love she felt were aimed at me and not Edward. Alice watched closely and I knew Edward was aware of my feelings for his girlfriend, I refuse to use the term mate because whatever they thought they felt for each other they were not true mates. The birthday party proved that as I saw the hunger in Edwards eyes as he smelled her blood and I knew if I didn't act he would kill Bella in front of us all. As I moved forward he turned to glare at me, having heard my thoughts and did the only thing he could to cover himself, accuse me of being a monster. Alice dragged me out assuring me that I would have hurt or killed Bella and although I knew I wouldn't and I knew why I'd moved, I didn't have what it took to stand up to her cast iron assertion, "I saw you Jazz, draining Bella"

"Carlisle had spoken to me, he was understanding but made it very clear that Edwards "mate" was his priority and that I would have to leave, I tried to explain what had happened to him, how I'd felt his thirst but to no avail. When Edward came back after dropping Bella off I expected him to admit to his feelings but no, he too blamed me. What he said next stunned me. Bella had told him she was breaking the relationship off, she couldn't stand the tension. She was terrified of me and didn't love him enough to carry on. She even asked him to leave the area and take the rest of us with him or she would have to tell the Quileutes that one of us tried to bite her. He was hurting, I could feel that but there was something else that I couldn't pin down. The thing that really amazed me was Carlisle's instant acceptance of her request. The whole family packed up ready to leave Forks. When Emmett and I questioned the wisdom of this we were shouted down by Edward, Rose, and Alice. I wanted a chance to speak to Bella as did Emmett but Edward and Carlisle forbade it and we were weak-willed enough to let him.

I expected Alice to come with me and she did initially but I could feel that she had changed towards me, even in her eyes I was a monster for ruining Edwards chance at happiness. Then Rose came to visit with the devastating news that she and Emmett had split up, she was happy to move away, she'd always feared Bella, the danger that she might spill the secret of what we were to the humans in Forks. Emmett had never accepted Bella's injunction, he wanted to speak to her, he missed Bella, she had been the little sister he lost when he was attacked by the bear. I made the mistake of standing up for Emmett and that was the last straw as far as Alice was concerned. She told me that any contact with Bella would be dangerous not only for us but also for Bella herself so I exiled myself as far from Forks as possible. I spoke to Emmett who had been contacted by Alice with the same warning, he too was staying well clear of Forks not wanting to upset Bella or put her at any further risk.

What none of them had taken into consideration was Victoria, who had sworn to kill Bella in retaliation for James death and I didn't imagine for one moment that it would seriously concern Victoria to find out Bella and Edward had broken up. Bella would be at risk as long as Victoria existed. Emmett and I decided that if the rest of the Cullens weren't bothered about Bella's safety we were. As long as she remained in Forks and associated with the Quileutes she was reasonably safe, especially as Jacob Black was pursuing her. The greatest danger would be once she left Forks to attend college. We decide to keep a watch on her from a distance, keeping vigilant for Victoria and it had worked remarkably well.

Victoria had made her move when Bella first arrived in Portland but we were ready for her. The night she made her move Emmett and I were waiting in the alley behind the student house and although Victoria was fast she wasn't fast enough to elude us for long and the bonfire she created was put down to kids messing around on a derelict lot. After this I set a watch on the Volturi, I still had friends in Italy who were willing to help if only passively, and there was always the danger that they might find out about the human girl who knew about our world and Emmett went to track Rose down and see if he could repair the damage done by his insistence that he speak to Bella. I hadn't heard from him in months and began to wonder if he and Rose had managed to work things out when Bella's emotions started changing.

She was deeply uneasy and unhappy. I knew her boyfriend Jude wasn't the man for her but she'd been going with the flow, using him as a shield and smoke screen until he started to get serious. She needed to wake up to her own feelings and needs, so much against my better judgement I began to communicate with her. The white rose was a symbol of peace which I hoped she would understand. I tried to steer her towards things she might like, to get her intrigued enough to see beyond Jude, to what other alternatives she had.

My own feelings for her had grown more strong as the months and years went on and I couldn't help feeling jealous of her boyfriend although I knew he never reached all of her. She was holding back which gave me some small hope although I knew she would never see me as a possible companion but perhaps I could steer her towards a more worthy choice of life partner. When she answered my instant messaging I felt closer to her and the pain in my chest eased making it easier to cope. Then she went to Jacksonville and who should show up but Rosalie, and alone. So where was Emmett? Had he found her and been given the brush off or was he still looking? I sent him a text telling him I'd found her but it went unanswered and I didn't have the time to go looking for him, he'd turn up at some point I was sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies to anyone who picked up the mistake in my timeline brought to my attention by gabby871. As she pointed out the Volturi didn't meet Bella until later in the books and films. I have revised the last chapter to reflect this. Hope it didn't spoil things for you Jules x**

Chapter Ten

Bella

I heard the truck pull up and Charlie answered the door as I finished preparing the salad then waited, bracing myself for Jake's entrance. He came in with a huge smile on his face and hugged me,

"Bella its good to see you. How did your exams go?"

"Fine thanks and could you put me down Jake please, the steaks need turning"

He put me down but held my hand in his as I flipped the steaks trying not to pull away and hurt his feelings.

"So no boyfriend?"

"He's still in Portland but I'll be joining him soon"

It was the first thing that came into my head although I knew it was a lie, Jude and I were over I just hadn't told him yet.

"Oh right. It's still on then?"

"Yeah it's still on. How are things on the Res?"

"Sam and Emily got married, Quil has a girlfriend and Embry is going to study in Alaska."

"All change then. What about you?"

"Still hoping"

"For what Jake?"

"You to change your mind, see how good we could be together."

I groaned and pulled free.

"Call the others will you Jake, dinner's ready."

I sat quietly through the meal feeling Quileute eyes on me and I knew Billy and Harry were still hoping Jake and I might be an item. Charlie seemed oblivious to the tension in the room but I was glad when they retired to the den to watch football with a beer leaving me to tidy up. I was absorbed in thoughts of my ghost of a rose friend when I felt arms around me and a kiss on the neck. I whirled not sure who I expected to see, but of course it was Jake.

"Will you never give up?"

"No. I love you Bella"

"No you don't Jake and one day you'll find the right girl for you."

"While you marry this Jude and live in Seattle in the big house his daddy supplies and become a baby machine?"

So Charlie had been telling tales!

"What I do and who I do it with is no concern of yours Jake and for your information I haven't decided what to do yet."

"Charlie says you have a job in Phienix all mapped out"

"So?"

"I don't suppose Jude will be following you there now will he? So you have to give up what you want to make him happy"

I threw down the tea towel I'd been holding and rounded on him

"Jake just back off."

I popped my head round the door of the den to make my excuses and go up to my bedroom while Jake skulked in the background.

"Night Bella, lovely meal. We all miss your cooking"

"Thanks Billy. I'm really tired so I hope you'll excuse me"

"Oh we thought you and Jake might go out for a drive or something"

"No dad I'm going to bed."

I pushed past Jake and ran up the stairs to my room shutting the door firmly behind me. Why did Jake always wind me up so? Surely by now he'd got the message that I wasn't interested in him, I never really had been, only as a friend. I knew if I went to the bathroom for a shower he'd only try to waylay me again so I pulled my phone out and sat cross-legged on the bed. There was a new message from my rose friend,

"Sorry I didn't reply straight away. Sounds like Rose isn't any friendlier."

Friendlier? He knew Rose hadn't liked me then, did that make him a Cullen?

"Do you have access to a computer?"

Another text message, I looked at my tablet and saw I had a weak signal, internet connection here in Forks had always been diabolical,

"Maybe"

A chat box appeared and I smiled, so he was eager to chat. Well why not, I had nothing better to do.

Ghost of a rose

"Hello Bella"

"Hi there mystery man"

"Is Jake behaving himself?"

"How did you know Jake is here?"

"I know many things."

"Very cryptic! What did you want to chat about?"

"How was your day?"

"Tiring, how was yours?"

"Interesting, I watched a beautiful young woman prepare dinner"

"You're watching me? Why?"

"That's the million dollar question. I need to talk to you seriously, would you consider meeting me?"

"Where?"

Port Angeles. Starbucks."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need answers."

"To what?"

"Questions"

"Very good! Very clever. Try again"

The cursor didn't move but just sat there blinking and I wondered if he'd tired of the game he was playing but then I got an answer

"I need to know what happened three years ago."

I shut the tablet off and sat shaking, who was this person? Was it a Cullen? It couldn't be, they knew what had happened three years ago. But this person knew something had happened so who could it be? I had a horrible suspicion and flinging open my door I ran downstairs straight into Billy and Harry who were getting ready to leave.

"Where's Jake?"

"He's gone to pull the truck up to the house for Billy, why?"

I didn't answer my dad just opened the front door and flew down the steps to confront Jake who was just getting out of the truck.

"You bastard Jake"

He caught the arm that was swinging round to slap him, looking confused

"What?"

"You know what. How dare you. Can't make me go out with you so you decide to upset me instead"

"Bella I don't know what you are talking about. What did I do?"

By this time the others were on the porch watching proceedings with puzzled faces.

"What's up Bella? What did you do Jake?"

Jake looked at Charlie still holding my arm which I was trying to pull from his grip.

"I don't know Chief she just started swinging"

"Well you must have said or done something to upset Bella like this. What did he say Bells?"

I glared at him,

"He knows."

"I don't think he does Bella. He looks as confused as we are. What did he say?"

I finally broke free of his grip and turned my back on him.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it upsets you this much"

"No dad. It doesn't, I'm sorry Billy Harry"

I walked past them and back upstairs to my bedroom seething, how low would Jake stoop to get me to go out with him, or was he just trying to hurt me because I'd told him no?

I got showered ignoring Charlie's shouts and then went down to make hot chocolate, the only thing that might sooth my nerves. He came in the kitchen after me,

"Sorry Dad but Jake really wound me up. Do you want chocolate too?"

"Yeah OK, but I'd like an explanation more."

"Jake just dredged up some old memories that's all"

"Oh right. I'll have a word with him if you like"

"No its OK I'm only here a few more days, I'll just avoid him, but thanks."

I didn't sleep well but I hadn't expected to, I was so angry with him. What a low trick to play. I hadn't thought of Jake as my rose friend until tonight. Well he wouldn't get anything more from me, I would ignore e mails and texts now, let him find another way to wind me up!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

I hadn't expected Bella's response to my statement but it was fun to see her tear into Jake for all that. Now I had to find a way to re-establish contact with her, I had a feeling my e mails would go unanswered. I suppose I should have realized how much it would hurt her to be reminded of that night three years ago but I needed answers. I couldn't go on like this, following her, trying to settle for being close without touching or speaking to her. It was hard but I'd set back my progress more or less to the start again. I sat with my head in my hands trying to calm her but she was so angry I was being repelled violently. Why was she so angry and hurt if Edwards tale were true? I picked up my phone and made a call.

Bella

I felt dreadful when I got up, glad that Charlie had to work today, it would give me time to get over the shock of last night. I was ashamed of my reaction in front of Billy and Harry not to mention my dad but even more ashamed that I'd let Jake get through to me. I went downstairs when the door bell rang, ready for another confrontation with him but it was a delivery guy standing there with a huge bouquet of purple hyacinth,

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes"

"Boy, somebody must have really upset you"

"What?"

"These babies symbolize sorrow over a situation and beg forgiveness"

"How do you know that"

"I heard the guy in the shop telling a trainee as he made the bouquet up"

I took them from him and went inside, Jake sending me flowers to say sorry? I wondered if the delivery guy was just spinning me a tale so I turned on my tablet and checked, he was right but how did Jake know that?

The chat box popped open,

"I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me"

"Go to hell Jake"

"Please, I'm not Jake"

"Then who are you?"

"A friend"

"No name, no more conversation and you can stuff your flowers."

"Please meet me. I'll be at Starbucks in Port Angeles at midday. Please Bella."

I turned my tablet off, if he really thought that some stupid ploy was going to get me to drive all the way to Port Angeles just so he could pop up and say sorry he was very much mistaken. Besides I didn't have a car and I certainly wasn't bussing it.

I heard a knock at the door and groaned, what now? A truck load of pansies or something? Opening the door ready with a rebuff I was surprised to see Jake standing there looking really downtrodden.

"What do you want now?"

"Bella I want to know what I did last night. I've thought about it over and over all night and I don't know"

"Then lets forget it shall we."

"Can I come in?"

"Its Charlies house so I can hardly stop you can I?"

I walked through to the kitchen putting the kettle on and noisily banging two mugs down on the counter. As I poured the boiling water into the mugs I saw Jake looking at the hyacinths and waited for a comment but he looked upset.

"What's the matter?"

"Some one is sending you flowers? I thought Jude wasn't the romantic type?"

"HE isn't."

"So who are they from?"

"No idea Jake why don't you tell me"

"Me? I don't even know what they are. My knowledge of flowers stops with a bunch or a single one. I can just about tell the difference between a daisy and a tulip."

I looked searchingly into his face but saw nothing but honesty there.

"I wondered if you'd like to go out today, to La Push or somewhere?"

"I have a meeting in Port Angeles"

The words were out before I knew it.

"Oh, you need a lift? I can wait and bring you back if you like."

I didn't want Jake with me but a lift was certainly tempting.

"Could I borrow your car Jake?"

"Why don't you want me to go with you? Meeting someone I wouldn't approve of?"

"Yeah my bank manager."

"Oh right. Well I guess so, I have my bike back at the Res. You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Positive. I may be some time anyway, I have to sort out the rest of my student loan and open a new account for my job"

"The one in Phoenix?"

"That's the only one I have Jake, so yes."

After he left, saying he'd hitch a ride back to the Res I sat looking at the keys, why had I said I had business in Port Angeles? If Jake wasn't my mystery flower lover then who was? Who had sent the flowers saying please forgive me? I wasn't sure whether to go and if I did whether to be excited or apprehensive. I went back up to my room and turned my tablet back on but the screen was clear, no more messages. Now was that because Jake had been lying and it was him, he could hardly e-mail me while he sat in my view or was it because my mystery man had already left for Port Angeles, or something else? My head started to ache and I washed down a painkiller with the rest of my cold coffee, still undecided. The phone rang and I jumped, my nerves were bad today, it was being back in Forks, the place made me nervous and unsettled these days.

"Swan residence"

"Bella I'm gonna be late home honey, we have a search party to organise, hikers got lost somewhere in the woods. They never go properly prepared."

Well that made my decision for me!

"That's OK dad I'm going to Port Angeles to do some errands"

"How are you getting there?"

"Jake's leant me his car"

"You and Jake OK now?"

"Yeah, it was a misunderstanding."

"Good, you two used to be good friends and I don't like to see you arguing. Any idea what time you'll be back?"

"Not really but I'll make sure I drive back before dark"

"Good."

As I drove away from Forks I still wasn't sure whether I was going to meet my secretive friend but I would be close enough to make a snap decision. I parked up and went to browse my favourite bookshop, I wasn't looking for anything in particular but it passed an enjoyable hour and I came out with a couple of new books and a replacement copy of Pride and Prejudice. My old one had finally decided to fall apart and I had thrown it away with much regret. Looking at my watch I saw it was 11.30. and I had a dilemma, did I go or did I not? If I did should I arrive early so I could see my secretive friend before he saw me and decide whether to meet or not, or did I breeze in at 10 past 12 as if I hadn't a care in the world? As I mused on this my feet made their own independent decision and I found myself outside Starbucks just before midday. Looking through the window I didn't see anyone I recognised and suddenly decided it was a really bad idea to be meeting a stranger here, but then what if it weren't a stranger but Edward or even Jake who could have got here by now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

I could see Bella from where I was sitting, she was more beautiful than ever and the pain in my chest was almost a ghost, just there if I concentrated. My cell phone buzzed and I saw I had a text message,

"Don't."

It was from Alice of course. I still didn't know why she was so adamant I didn't speak to Bella but I'd given up being led by her when she walked out on me. I turned the phone off and waited, hidden behind a pillar in the corner of the cafe. I could see indecision on her face and wanted to send her calmness so she would feel comfortable about coming in but that would be counter productive, she had to come in of her own free will. As she hesitated I saw Jacob Black behind a column watching her. I slid my phone out and text her,

"Look behind you slowly. First pillar on the left. You are being watched."

She took her phone out and read the message shooting a look inside before turning casually. Jake had moved but his reflection was now in her field of vision and I saw the look on her face as she walked over to confront him.

Bella

So my secretive friend was here even if I couldn't see him and now he said I was being watched. I turned slowly and saw Jake's reflection in a store window. I was so angry I ignored everyone as I confronted him, shouting loudly.

"You shit Jake. Why are you following me? Want to know who I'm seeing, where I'm going? Like to come with me? Make a report for Charlie or Harry or whoever else is so interested in my activities?"

He tried to speak but I rolled over his words,

"You are despicable Jake and I never want to see you again, now get the hell away from me before I call Security."

"Bella its not like that. I was only making sure you were OK"

At this point one of the mall security guards came over asking me if I was having trouble"

"As a matter of fact yes. This guy has been following me"

"I see, do you know him?"

"Yes but he won't leave me alone. I've already told him to go away."

"You heard the young woman and I suggest you leave or would you rather be arrested for stalking?"

Jake looked at me red-faced with anger and embarrassment before turning and walking off towards the exit.

"Thank you officer"

"That's OK miss were you going for coffee?"

"Yes"

"I'll hang around a while just in case he tries to come back"

"Thank you again"

I walked to Starbucks and pushed the door open with no idea who I might be meeting. At first I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting then I looked around but couldn't see anyone who appeared to be sitting alone. There was only one table that I couldn't see hidden by a pillar so I walked over until I could see the occupant and I stopped totally shocked. Sitting at the table was the last person I would have dreamed of.

"Jasper? You?"

He nodded and stood to pull out a chair for me which I took without even thinking about it.

"The flowers? The texts? The poems? All your work?"

"Yes Bella I'm afraid so. I didn't think you'd speak to me if you knew who was contacting you."

"Why? I know you left along with the rest but I don't hold you responsible"

"That's very kind of you Bella but I feel responsible. I have more than one motive for contacting you but I have to ask you some questions and tell you some things I think you are unaware of before I can explain fully.

"OK, but I need coffee and something to eat first. I think better on a full stomach."

His smile warmed me and he got up,

"Allow me"

While he queued for my coffee I watched him, unable to believe Jasper Hale was here in Port Angeles with me. Where were Alice and the rest of the Cullens? Hopefully I would find out soon.

He came back with two large cappuccino's a Panini and a Danish pastry and I had to laugh,

"You joining me?"

"Fitting in Bella. Besides you now have a choice or you can have it all. One coffee has cinnamon in it, the other hazelnut."

He sat down and watched as I unwrapped the panini and took a bite then started to speak,

"I have to ask you a few questions Bella but it's up to you whether you answer, I can't force you. At your party when you cut your finger what happened?"

I swallowed the mouthful, puzzled at his question,

"You were there"

"Yes but I want to know what you saw. Please Bella its important to me."

I thought back, the first time I had done so willingly,

"I cut my finger, you all smelled the blood, Edward started to lose it and you stepped forward to stop him but the others thought you were attacking me. I did tell Edward that."

He smiled but there was sadness in his eyes,

"Thank you for that Bella. I'll explain why I asked you that question later. Can I continue?"

I nodded finishing my panini as he asked another question,

"Can you tell me what you said to Edward when he took you home after Carlisle stitched your arm up?"

"Said? I didn't really say anything. Just that it was an accident and I asked him to come back later but he said he couldn't. The next day he came back after school and told me it was over, that you'd all left and he was joining you. He didn't want me any longer, I was a distraction that he was bored with. That's about it."

I saw Jasper's slight nod and bitterness on his face, the first time I'd ever seen anything other than a placid look there.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

"A lot Bella. It's not the story Edward told us, the family."

"What did he say then?"

"Edward told us that you had told him you were scared of us and wanted nothing more to do with us, that you threatened to tell the Quileutes I had tried to bite you, and the humans about us, if we didn't leave straight away."

"WHAT?"

I realized I'd raised my voice but I was shocked, Edward had lied to them, blaming me for their leaving. What I didn't understand was why.

"Why would Edward tell lies about us breaking up?"

"That's one question, I think he was trying to hide the guilt he felt at the threat he posed to the girl he was supposedly in love with. If he could blame me and you then it leaves him blameless. The other more important question is why didn't Alice argue with his version of events? She would have seen what really happened so why not tell the truth?"

"You think they were in this together? It doesn't make sense but it might explain Rosalie's attitude to me. Does she think I'm responsible for her and Emmett parting?"

"I think she blames you for more than just that Bella. After we left, supposedly at your insistence, and went to Denali there were a few disagreements. Rose and Emmett split up and he left the family, then Alice and I did the same and I left. Rose didn't like Edward anyway, she was jealous of his place in Carlisle's heart, Edward always came first, his opinion valued in every decision made, so after Emmett and I left Edward became more of a leader than Carlisle and she wouldn't stand for that so she left. Rose blames you for losing her family."

"I need to speak to her, tell her the truth about what happened."

"What makes you think she'll believe you?"

"You do, don't you?"

"Yes because his version of events never made any sense to me and I can feel your sincerity."

"Do you know why he lied?"

"No, I have several theories but that's all they are, theories."

"Will you tell me?"

He looked at his watch ruefully,

"We don't have time Bella. You promised to be back by dark and it's getting late."

I was shocked when I saw what time it was, the afternoon had flown by and he was right, if I were going to get back before dark I needed to move now.

"Where are you staying Jasper?"

"Just around"

"Not in the old house?"

"No, too many memories, but we'll talk again."

"We have to. It was really nice to see you again."

"You too Bella"

He stood up and patted my hand before leaving and as soon as he was out of sight I missed him. I still didn't know why he was here, it wasn't only the mystery of Edwards lies but I was glad he'd come. I had expected seeing any of the Cullens to hurt and seeing Rosalie had, although more for her attitude than her presence. But Jasper, it had felt like I was finally seeing someone I had yearned to see for so long. I wondered if Carlisle and Esme blamed me for the loss of their children, and what Alice's motives were. As I drove back to Forks I pondered these questions. There was something behind all this and it occurred to me that the whole thing might have been a set up but I couldn't imagine why. Alice had been my friend, or at least I'd thought she was. Jasper had thought she was his mate and she appeared to adore him but then how could she turn on him so easily?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

Charlie was waiting for me when I got back, concern on his face and beside him stood Jake looking grim. I knew immediately what had happened. Jake had seen who I met in the coffee shop and come straight back to tell Charlie although what he hoped to achieve I had no idea, I was an adult and could do what I wanted. I threw the keys back to Jake with a curt "Thanks" and looked at Charlie.

"You ready if I cook dinner dad?"

"Bella, Jake tells me you met one of the Cullens today in Port Angeles. Is that right?"

"Yes, although what its got to do with Jake I don't know."

"He was concerned about you. After what happened when they left I think we all worry about you."

"I'm fine dad. I just met Jasper for a coffee that's all"

Jake snickered and I rounded on him.

"You know Jake suddenly I remember why it is that I was so glad to get away from Forks in the first place. You were disagreeable then and things haven't changed. Who I meet and why is none of your business, in fact what I do period, is none of your business and I don't appreciate you sneaking around spying on me and running back with tales to Charlie."

Jake looked stunned and I was sure he knew that whatever relationship he and I once had there was nothing left now.

"Excuse me I have dinner to cook. Thank you for the loan of your car, I'm sorry you didn't approve of where I went but you didn't give me any rules on where I could go or what I could do when you gave me the keys. Goodbye Jacob"

I went through to the kitchen and started tea while Charlie and Jake stood in the hall talking. When the front door shut I was relieved Jake had finally left. Charlie came through to get a beer and looked at me suspiciously,

"So why did you meet Jasper Cullen?"

"Its Hale dad, not Cullen"

"Whatever. Why did you meet him? Do you think Jude would appreciate you going off meeting other men?"

"It has nothing to do with Jude, Jasper is an old friend and we met to catch up on news."

"So there's nothing going on I should be aware of?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, you going off after Edward Cullen"

"No chance at all. Dinner will be ready in half an hour, I'm going up to change."

I ran up stairs and into my bedroom still fuming at Jake's actions but when I shut the door I saw him sitting on the window ledge looking angry.

"What the hell are you doing in here Jake? How did you get in?"

"I need to talk to you Bella"

"Well I don't need, or want, to talk to you, so go away."

"Bella I saw what it did to you when the Cullens left. Don't let them back into your life or you'll get hurt again."

"Jake, there's nothing left to hurt and I'm not getting involved with the Cullens as you put it."

"The first part I believe, you're hard and empty now, not the Bella I first met"

"I was four when we first met Jake"

"You know what I mean Bella. He almost destroyed you and running after him will only make things worse."

"Jake I'm not running after anyone, although it would be none of your business if I did. I'm leaving in forty-eight hours and I would really like not to see you again. Now I'm going in the shower and if you are still here when I come back you can explain to Charlie how you got into my bedroom."

When I came out of the bathroom ten minutes later he was gone and I heaved a sigh of relief. Since Edward left Jake seemed to think he was my personal bodyguard and had only eased up when I went to college and started going out with Jude. I was looking forward to going back to Portland even though I had now decided to break things off with Jude. Having seen Jasper had just reinforced the belief that I didn't want to settle down in Seattle with him in a big house and have lots of babies. It wasn't the life I envisaged and I wouldn't be happy. Over dinner Charlie asked casually about the Cullens,

"Dad I met Jasper for coffee that's all. I don't know where they are or what they are doing and I'm not really interested. It was just a cup of coffee."

"OK, I just worry about you Bells. I don't like the idea of you being in contact with that family, they aren't good for you"

"And Jake is?"

He grimaced, then speared a piece of fish,

"You got me there, I guess not."

That night I turned on my computer and within seconds the chat box popped up,

"Jake told Charlie we met?"

"Yes."

"Ouch!"

"It was OK, I gave Jake a flea in the ear and Charlie just worries the Cullens aren't good for me"

"He's right."

"But you aren't a Cullen and there are a lot of things I want to talk to you about. Can we meet again?"

"I have business in Seattle the next couple of days but I can get to Portland by the weekend. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes thank you. Perhaps we could meet for dinner?"

"Only if you eat mine too"

"Maybe not dinner then!"

I thought about where we could meet and talk,

"You could come to my place"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Bella, what about Jude?"

"I think Jude will be history by the weekend."

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not. What do you say?"

"I'll be in touch. Sleep well"

"Thank you and..."

I'd seen the white rose beside my bed,

"thank you for the rose. Its beautiful."

"So are you. Goodbye for now"

"Jasper?"

There was no reply although I waited a long time. He thought I was beautiful? Maybe he's just trying to make me feel good. I turned the computer off after sending Renee a quick message telling her I was fine in Forks. She hated me coming here after what happened but I'd got over it...well learned to live with the pain.

The next morning a shout from Charlie woke me up,

"Bells get down here, you got a delivery."

Delivery? What was that all about? I threw on a wrap and ran downstairs to see Charlie standing at the front door with a bouquet of white roses in his arms looking very embarrassed.

"Here"

He thrust them into my hands and went off mumbling about flowers and boyfriends. Had Jude sent them to me saying me missed me? No, these were from Jasper, white roses. I remembered what I'd read about the symbolism. How many roses were there? As I cut the stems and put them in water I counted, just to make sure. There were six and as soon as I finished arranging them I went back upstairs and looked it up on the net,

"Six roses symbolise a need to be loved and cherished"

Was he telling me I needed to be loved and cherished or that he needed it?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

My last two days in Forks went by slowly, Jake stayed away for which I was grateful and both Angela and Mike called to see me. They both had news for me of their relationships and then it was my turn. I wasn't sure what to say really,

"Jude has asked me to marry him"

"Congratulations"

I shook my head

"No Angie, I didn't accept yet"

She looked at me speculatively,

"You aren't going to either are you?"

I shook my head,

"No. I just haven't told him yet. I don't love him enough Angie."

"I kinda guessed that Bella, still in love with Edward Cullen?"

His name sent a shock wave through my body but I just shrugged,

"No, not in love with anybody yet"

She looked over at the roses in their vase on the table,

"They're lovely. Who sent them?"

I just blushed,

"So a secret admirer? Well best of luck Bella, whatever you decide to do."

We parted, promising to meet in a years time to see what had happened in each others lives although I didn't think my year would be interesting. I had no intention of getting mixed up with anyone, my life was confusing enough as it was. Besides I had a mystery to solve, although why it mattered after all this time I had no idea.

Charlie drove me to the airport and stayed to see me off, he looked sad and lonely and I suddenly realized how much having me there had meant to him. I promised myself I would ring him more often and make the effort to see him when I could, after all my free time would be mine, no boyfriend demanding attention.

When the plane landed I had plans to drop off my stuff and go straight over to see Jude, explain that I wasn't ready to settle down yet and I groaned when I saw his brother and the bitch waiting for me. He smiled broadly,

"Bella, great to see you again. Marcy and I volunteered to pick you up, Jude's busy arranging things for this evening."

Guessing I'd missed something here I asked,

"What?"

Marcy groaned and rolled her eyes,

"Bella don't be dense. Your engagement party, really sometimes I swear you live in another dimension. We're going to drop your things off at the house and drive you out to the Country Club."

She looked at her watch pushing back her sleeve with an immaculately manicured hand,

"You are needed there in less than two hours so do hurry."

We drove back to my place in silence because I didn't know what to say, Jude had arranged this without even consulting me and I was angry. Why did guys always think they could arrange my life and make decisions for me? Did I appear unable to make decisions for myself? Marcy and Richard made themselves at home downstairs while I escaped to my room with a final,

"Twenty minutes Bella and we need to leave"

Ringing in my ear. I shut my door and sat on the bed cursing loudly. What was I going to do? The easiest thing would be to grab my stuff and go with them, and up until a few days ago that's what I would have done. Even now a small part of me wanted to rather than embarrass Jude but by doing so I would be betraying myself. I didn't want to settle down and get married, not yet, and if truth were told I didn't love Jude, not enough to want him by my side for the rest of my life. My twenty minutes were ticking away and I had no idea how to deal with this.

I looked around wildly for ideas, breaking a leg falling down the stairs was starting to look appealing I was so desperate, then my phone rang. It was probably Jude checking I was on my way, I took it out and checked the screen but I didn't recognise the number,

"Hello"

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Jasper? I thought you were in Seattle."

"I was, but I had the feeling you were in trouble"

"And you are ready to swoop in and fight the dragons for me?"

"Well something like that. I thought you might want someone to talk to"

He was right I did, so I explained my dilemma

"Do you want to marry Jude?"

His voice sounded tense,

"I don't know...no …...I do know...I don't..."

"Right, give me five minutes to untangle that."

I laughed, thinking back it had sounded a little confusing.

"No, I don't want to marry him"

"Then ring the Country Club and speak to him. Tell him."

"It's not that easy, he's got a party planned, guests coming, If I don't turn up he'll look like a fool"

"That's his own fault for assuming things. If you don't want to marry him tell him now"

"I don't know what to do but have to go Jasper, thank you."

He was right and picking up my courage from the floor where it had slipped I looked up the number of the Country Club and dialed. It rang for a while and I was about to put it down with my by now sweaty hands when it was finally answered.

"Could I speak To Jude Roberts please."

"Who is speaking?"

"Bella Swan."

"Oh Miss Swan, it's so good to speak to you, everything's ready for your party this evening, the caterers are here and the band will be arriving shortly. We did chase up the cake but we've been assured it's on its way. Let me just find Jude for you. I think he's checking on the room arrangements for tonight."

"Room arrangements?"

"Yes, he booked the penthouse for yourselves and six other rooms for guests. It's a big occasion, one of the biggest we've staged."

I groaned as she put me on hold, it sounded like a command performance, now what did I do? Think of the money that had gone in to this party, how upset everyone would be if I pulled out.

I got up pacing the room cursing Jude for his impetuosity then stopped, this wasn't my fault, no one had asked me about how I felt, what I wanted. If I went just to make everyone else happy and stop an embarrassing time for the Roberts I was in effect agreeing to marry Jude and I couldn't do that. Then I heard his voice

"Bella? Where are you? I thought Richard and Marcy were picking you up and bringing you here."

"Why did you do this Jude?"

"Do what? I thought the party would be a nice welcome back surprise"

"I hate surprises you know that"

"Bella don't panic, I knew you would, its only family and close friends. Much more intimate than the wedding will be"

"You've organised that too?"

I was horrified to hear his reply,

"Well not all of it but mother and Marcy have started mapping things out."

That was it, the straw that broke the camels back as they say.

"I'm not coming Jude"

"What? Don't be silly of course you are, you're just getting wound up over nothing"

"Jude I'm not marrying you. I don't love you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

The next hour was a nightmare, first Jude tried persuasion, cajoling, and finally threats before Richard and Marcy tried the guilt trip but I stuck firm to my decision. Jude's mother came on the phone very sympathetic at my stage fright but nothing anyone said made the slightest difference. I wasn't going to the engagement party end of story. At least I thought that was the end of the story until the limo turned up outside the house disgorging Jude plus his mother and father. I groaned and sat stiffly in the armchair as Marcy let them in. My friends having tested the temperature of the water had decided to go out for dinner leaving me to face the full force of the Roberts alone. First in was a hurt looking Jude followed by a disgruntled mother and bringing up the rear an extremely angry Richard Senior. They stood over me and fired off one after the other, each one chopping away at my resolve, I hated confrontations, scenes and people being angry with me and started to feel guilty for what I was doing, leaving the Roberts to face their friends looking like idiots. How dare I let their son down, play him along and then change my mind.

The kangaroo court had been in session for fifteen long minutes when the door bell went stopping everyone in their tracks. Richard Snr. waved a hand at Marcy who went dutifully out to "attend to the visitor" so he could continue his verbal barrage. A minute later she came back in and walking behind her was Jasper, dressed as if ready for an evening out. Richard Snr. stopped speaking and glared at him.

"Can we help you?"

Jasper smiled but I could see the dangerous look in his eyes,

"Not really. I came to pick Bella up. Are you ready?"

I stood up so fast my head swam, nodding at him.

"Now just a minute young man. Bella is becoming engaged to my son in..."

He pulled back his cuff to check the time on his gold Rolex,

"one and a half hours. So I'd be grateful if you could find another girl to take out this evening."

Jasper looked at me and gestured with his hand,

"Are you getting engaged or coming with me?"

There was more in his question than a simple decision, I felt that, but I was so fed up of being pushed around that I took his cold hand in mine.

"I think the lady has made her choice, now if you'll excuse us"

Jasper turned to lead me out of the room but his way was barred by Jude and his brother.

"Bella goes with me"

Jude thought he sounded tough and threatening!

I cringed knowing that there would be bloodshed if they didn't back off but Jasper squeezed my hand in reassurance,

"Excuse me but I think it's for Bella to decide who she spends the evening with"

Jude, used to intimidating others with his size, moved closer until he was almost toe to toe with Jasper,

"Bella who is this? Tell him to go away, we're going to be late as it is"

Jasper smiled at Jude,

"If I were you I'd back off. I don't want to start anything with you but if you don't stop pressuring Bella you'll leave me with no choice."

"Is this the guy from the Reservation who pestered you before Bella?"

My laughter was totally out of place considering the menace in the air but the thought of Jasper being mistaken for Jacob was too silly for words.

"Do I look like a Native American to you?"

Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes, showing his contempt.

Something in his tone got through to Richard who pulled his brother back,

"Jude, leave it. Bella says she not going to marry you."

"That's because he's been sniffing around. These guys make me sick. They see a girl, a pretty girl with some brains and think they can just move right in. She's mine"

"No Jude. I don't belong to anyone except myself. I'm not going to marry you and I'm going with Jasper so please excuse us."

I pulled Jasper towards the door feeling the tension through his fingers. He was ready to take the matter further but I was afraid if he did that he would have to go and I couldn't let him go, not yet. There were too many unanswered questions, too many scars on both our hearts. He escorted me out of the house shutting the door firmly then turned,

"So where would you like to go? I think your place is out"

I laughed

"Yes. How about yours?"

He hesitated then shrugged his shoulders,

"If you want to, it's only a motel room but its more comfortable than a bar I guess."

His car, a rental, was parked at the curb and he opened the door for me before getting in himself and driving off,

"Would you like to eat first?"

"That would be nice but a take away will do."

He smiled,

"You don't want two meals again?"

I shook my head,

"I haven't got over the first yet. I'll be like a balloon if we go out for dinner too often"

As I said it I cringed, it sounded like I thought we were dating but he chuckled,

"Take away it is then"

I decided on Mexican and we took it back to his room along with a bottle of soda and while I sat down to eat he threw his jacket on the bed and turned the heating up.

"Are you warm enough?"

I nodded, my mouth full of burrito, the room was warm enough for me although he wouldn't feel it anyway.

"Why did you come this evening?"

"I thought they might give you a hard time and I wanted to give you a way out. Another alternative so to speak"

"You thought I'd cave in didn't you?"

"I did wonder and it would have been a tragedy, engaged to someone you don't love."

I watched as he sat in the other chair and leaned back closing his eyes as he took his tie off and undid the top button of his shirt. It was a very casual and ordinary gesture I'd seen so many times before but this time was different and I couldn't see why. He opened his eyes and looked over at me,

"Is that good?"

"Well it beats elk or bear"

"Really? Ever tried either?"

"Touché"

When I finished I went to wash my hands, somehow I always got messy with Mexican food, and when I came back in he'd cleared the rubbish and poured me a glass of soda.

"I could pop out and get you a bottle of wine if you prefer."

"Soda's fine. I don't drink much anyway, low alcohol tolerance. I had my drink spiked about a month... ago..and..."

Something occurred to me,

"It was you."

"Spiking your drink? I don't think so"

"You know what I mean, you took me home...what happened to the spiker?"

"Lets just say he wont be doing it again for a while. Difficult with two broken wrists."

"You've been following me for a while haven't you?"

"Yes"

"Why? To get answers?"

"Partly, its difficult to explain but I would like to know why Edward and Alice set us up."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

I had to keep this low key, I didn't want to scare Bella off, not now I'd finally made contact with her. What I said was true but it wasn't the real reason for following her, I couldn't stay away, she pulled me in her wake like a ship behind a tug boat. I could move from side to side but I couldn't back away, Bella owned me. Whether she ever found that out or not I couldn't tell but that didn't make it any less true. It wasn't until after Alice left me that I realized something was wrong. I'd put the ache in my chest down to knowing unconsciously that I was losing her, the woman I thought was my life partner. Only after she had gone did the pull exert itself and it wasn't taking me wherever she had gone, back to the Cullens. It pulled me towards Portland, someone there was calling me. It took a long time before I allowed myself to be pulled right in, I was scared what I would find but astonished when it led me to Bella Swan, Edwards ex girlfriend who had banished us all from Forks. Why would I be attracted to her location? It didn't make any sense.

I watched her from a distance feeling the empty space in her emotions, the black despair that hovered at the edges of her mind waiting its chance to pull her in. I saw her with the boyfriend she had chosen, nothing like Edward and not demanding of her. Bella put on a show day after day but there was no love, no real warmth in her feelings for him, it was almost as if he were a disguise she wore. While she was with him no one else demanded anything of her and he demanded very little. They slept together but again I sensed no ecstasy, no excitement, none of the feelings that should be present when two people meant for each other make love. My stone heart ached for her, for the wasted opportunities. Bella was cruising just below the surface of living, experiencing only the shallow emotions that we lived with every day, none of the deep and meaningful ones that made life worth the rest.

"What are you thinking about Jasper? You had a strange smile on your face just then."

"If you ask me questions Bella be sure you really want to hear the answers because I wont lie to you, ever."

"OK. Lets start again. You said Alice and Edward set us up"

"Yes. I believe they did. Otherwise why all the crystal on that table? Why the insistence on the party? Why the overreaction when you cut yourself? Edward had no need to push you backwards into that table. He could have stepped in front of you. Even if he thought I was attacking his action in putting himself between us would have been sufficient to slow me down long enough for the others to intervene."

"Yes, I see that. They would have known that the scent of my blood would cause someone to react and Edward could then over react and cause the accident but why? Where are Alice and Edward now?"

"I haven't found either of them and I was looking, at least at first but then I got distracted"

"By what?"

"You. Remember I told you to be sure you wanted the answers"

"I remember. Where could they be? Do you think they're together?"

"Maybe but if they did it to be together why didn't they just tell us? I would have given Alice her freedom, there's no point in trying to hold on to someone who doesn't love you."

"Did you know? You sounded sad just then"

"I guessed. Remember I feel the emotions of those around me so I knew Alice didn't love me a long time ago. She went through the motions but her heart wasn't in it. I guess I was just waiting for the axe to fall."

"Do you think Edward loved me?"

He looked at me for a long time before answering,

"I think Edward was in love with the idea of keeping his singer close and resisting the temptation to drink her blood. It made him feel strong, in control, something that Edward values highly"

"Being in control?"

"Yes he thinks it makes him superior to the likes of me. I was out of control for too many years Bella and he liked the idea of being better."

"But he wasn't in love with me?"

"No, not that I felt, but I felt your feelings for him and tried to speak to him about hurting you"

"Is that why he avoided you, avoided letting me mix with you?"

"Partly yes."

"But it wasn't the only reason?"

"No. Let me fill up your glass"

He leaned over to fill my glass and I had this sudden urge to reach out and touch his face, run my fingers through his hair and I swallowed nervously

"Are you OK Bella? I could take you back, I'm sure your unwanted guests will be gone by now."

"No I'm fine unless my presence is stopping you from doing something"

That dazzling smile reappeared,

"Your presence here is all I could want Bella."

He put the bottle down and returned to his chair sitting back and stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in dress pants before, only jeans or combat trousers"

He looked down at his black pants.

"I guess I thought I'd better look the part although I did think of arriving in a pair of ragged jeans and a sleeveless tee-shirt."

I conjured up a vision of him dressed like that and my heart beat faster. He looked into my face and I saw he was nervous.

"Does my presence make you thirsty? If you need to hunt I can go home. I don't want upset your routine"

"My routine? Now that is funny"

"Why?"

He hesitated,

"You told me that I could ask questions if I was prepared to hear the truth. So I'm asking, Why is that funny?"

"I wish you hadn't asked me that question just yet but here goes,"it's funny because following you is my routine. I hunt while you are asleep."

"You follow me everywhere?"

"Just about. I try to be close to where you are. I'm less distracted that way."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About two years now"

"Two years and you follow me more or less everywhere?"

"Yes"

I was embarrassed, the thought of Jasper following me to Jude's and hearing what went on was too much to bear and I felt my face turn red.

"Why don't you ask me the important question?"

I hesitated knowing exactly what he meant. I should ask him why he was following me but I thought I might already know the answer and it frightened me. I had already had my heart broken once by a vampire, could I stand it again? And if I were wrong I would be even more embarrassed so I decided for now that I would wait.

"I think I'd better go home now"

He got up and held his jacket out to wrap around my shoulders.

"Its cold out and you didn't have a coat on"

I thanked him wishing he'd kept his hand on my shoulder, his touch was like a flame, was I getting in too deep or was I reading too much into his words and the language of flowers?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

I walked Bella to her door and waited to make sure the Roberts had left. She turned and smiled,

"Thank you Jasper for everything. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want to. How about lunch at Starbucks?"

"How about breakfast?"

"Sure. See you there about eight?"

She nodded then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek,

"See you then"

I stood waiting to hear the door lock before going back to my car, why had Bella wanted to meet for breakfast? Did she have plans for lunch or did she want to see me as soon as possible. I decided that I wouldn't go back to the motel tonight just in case the Roberts came back. I parked the car round the corner out of view and walked back, finding a shadowy doorway and leaning against the wall so I could see Bella's bedroom window, yes I'd done it before so I knew I would be OK here for the night.

Bella

I ran up to my room and looked out of my bedroom window just in time to see his car disappear round the corner. Once he was out of sight I pulled my curtains and sat down on my bed. So much had happened today and I needed to process it all so I went back downstairs and made my staple hot chocolate then went to sit in the empty lounge not bothering to turn the light on, I needed to think not see! Jude and I were over although I quite expected to hear from him again, I had some of his stuff here and some of mine was at his place, nothing very valuable just a few clothes and a couple of books but I didn't expect him to send them back. I wondered if he would try to talk me round, it would do no good but he didn't know that. He would think it was because of Jasper..and .maybe it was but not the way he thought. Jasper was tall, good-looking, and incredibly sexy but was he interested in me or was it just curiosity about Alice and Edwards motives. I could ask outright, but was I sure I wanted to hear the answer?

He appealed to me, if I were entirely honest he always had, but I knew he was Alice's so I tried hard to ignore him as out of bounds. Had Alice seen that? Was I the one responsible for their break up? And what about Edward? Had Alice told him I was attracted to Jasper? Is that why he kept us apart, why he insisted on us being away from the Cullen house as much as possible? What did they hope to accomplish though by leaving? Unless Alice and Edward were attracted to each other but then wouldn't Jasper have read their emotions? If it wasn't a mutual attraction then what? Suddenly I shivered, what if there were a more sinister motive? What I couldn't think, but I felt suddenly very uneasy as if danger were coming and I wished Jasper were here with me now. If I called he'd come back I was certain but should I rely on him? Maybe I should try to deal with whatever was coming alone.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's confusion, she was trying to make decisions about her life and possibly about me. I'd left the ball in her court telling her I would answer anything she asked truthfully, I'd felt a spike of desire in the motel room but perhaps that was just a reaction to my saving her from Jude and his family. The sound of low voices called my attention to the end of the street where three men stood huddled together talking.

"What does he want us to do?"

"Apparently just scare her, make her run back to him"

"Why doesn't he call it a day and find someone else?"

"Because she's the one he wants and the Roberts always get what they want. Now stop asking questions. You're paid to do as you're told not ask stupid questions and this time its to put the frighteners on her."

"So what? We threaten her, knock her around a bit?"

"No we just frighten her, so she rings Jude for security. Its his money so we do it his way"

"Right OK. Lets go"

I watched as they made their way to Bella's house, so the Roberts weren't finished yet. Moving silently I crossed the road and jumped up onto her sill tapping the window before realizing she wasn't here, her heartbeat was coming from downstairs. I lifted her window and slipped inside then opened her door to listen. They weren't inside yet so I made my way quickly down the stairs and into the lounge. I could smell chocolate and Bella's scent and saw her head turn quickly as she heard the others forcing a window in the kitchen

"Bella come here its me"

She jumped at my whispered command but came over eyes wide with fear.

"Jude sent a couple of guys to frighten you."

She grabbed my arm and whispered back

"What do I do?"

"Go upstairs and lock your door. Don't come out until I call you. Understand?"

She nodded and went out quickly, it was a relief when she didn't ask stupid questions.

I sat in the chair she had occupied and waited for them to come in and check the room but they didn't, it never occurred to them to check their rear! I followed them out and watched as they went quietly up the stairs, well it was their version of quiet, to me it sounded like a herd of elephants. I heard one knock on Bella's door,

"Bella its Jude's friend with your stuff"

They waited but she did as I'd said and after a few seconds the first nodded and the other two put their shoulder to her locked door ready to break it down. I wasn't sure about the clarity of their thoughts. How did they know none of the other girls were home or didn't they care? I knew the house was empty by the lack of heartbeats but they didn't.

"Hey guys, if you knock she might let you in. Save the door that way"

They turned startled, and glared when they saw me leaning against the wall at the head of the stairs.

"Beat it"

I shook my head,

"There's nothing else going on so I might just stay and watch the show."

The biggest of the three approached and I grimaced,

"You really aren't my type but if you insist."

I grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted, throwing him over my shoulder to crash down the stairs landing with a satisfying crunch at the bottom.

"Now why don't we try being friendly"

The second moved forward hesitatingly,

"You really don't want to do that"

He threw a punch which never connected, I grabbed it and tightened my grasp feeling the bones snap with the force. He screamed and I shook my head,

"Hush. You'll wake the street."

I punched him in the face which knocked him out and stopped his scream abruptly, the fact it broke his jaw and knocked out most of his teeth was a mere incidental.

The third man hung back, his hands up in surrender,

"Now if you'd done that straight out I might have been persuaded to be lenient with you but I don't take prisoners."

I moved forward and he shrank back,

"Scary when you aren't the toughest in the room isn't it? Now I have a message for Mr Roberts and you are going to deliver it for me aren't you?"

He nodded shaking with fear and I walked up to stand toe to toe with him.

"You tell Mr Roberts and anyone else who might be interested that Bella Swan is out of bounds to them. The next guy who turns up to try his luck will find me waiting and I wont be pulling my punches next time. Have you got that?"

He nodded looking at the head of the stairs,

"Now pick up your friends and go before I change my mind".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I heard movement outside my door and shrank back against the dresser then I heard voices, one of which was Jaspers. Feeling more confident I move to the door so I could hear what was being said. Jasper was cool and calm, he knew he could take all three of them if necessary, I knew he could take them together and still look as if he'd just come in the door but my hands were shaking. The thuds and screams unsettled me although none of them came from him and then I heard his words to the remaining guy. He was putting himself between me and the Roberts and I was grateful, knowing without his help I would be at their mercy but I didn't want to get him into any difficulties so I knew I needed to get out of here. The thought of going back to Forks or Jacksonville wasn't exactly enthralling but I needed a base where I could get my results and I only had a few weeks before I started my job in Phoenix. Would Jasper stay that long? Would he come to Phoenix with me? Whoa girl, stop thinking like that. He just wanted to work out what had happened in Forks before moving on, oh yeah? You sure about that? Do you want him to go? Be honest girl, you'd like him to stay, yes, but he wouldn't, how do you know that? My mind was busy arguing both sides of things and making me feel dizzy when I heard his voice a few minutes later.

"You can open the door now."

I opened it to see him standing there, a smile in his face and not a hair out of place. Well strictly speaking that wasn't right as his hair was always tousled but it looked as it always did and his jacket wasn't even creased. Without speaking I threw myself at him holding on tight to stop myself shaking.

"Well if I'd known it was that easy to get my arms around you I'd have set something up myself"

Unsure if he were joking I just held on and felt his arms wrap around me, his cheek lay on the top of my head.

"Its OK Bella they're gone and I seriously doubt they'll be back but I think maybe you should find somewhere else to stay for a while. Somewhere safe."

"Jasper, can I stay with you?"

He stiffened then laughed,

"This just gets better, all my dreams coming true in one fell swoop. Sure, get your stuff together while I clear up. The others will never know anything happened here."

I threw all my belongings into two suitcases and balanced my laptop and other bits and pieces on top sitting on the bed and waiting for his return. I'd found Jude's stuff and lay it on the bed so if he came for it the girls could hand it over and wrote a short note telling them I was leaving along with a cheque for the next months rent, that was only fair. When he came back in he looked at the small heap of belongings on the bed.

"I there anything at Jude's that you want to get?"

I shook my head.

"No nothing I want"

"OK, let's go"

He picked up the two cases and I followed with my other bits putting them in the trunk of his car before getting in the passenger seat.

"You sure about this? I can get you a room somewhere for a while"

I shook my head

"I don't feel safe, please let me stay with you"

He nodded,

"Fair enough. Buckle up"

Back at his motel room he emptied a drawer for me and opened the almost empty closet for my stuff.

"Make your self at home."

I put my things away while he sat and watched having thrown his jacket over the chair again. He still wasn't wearing a tie and there were now three buttons undone on his shirt giving a tantalising glimpse of his chest if he leant forward. He'd also rolled the sleeves back to his elbows and looked like a male model from a classy magazine, casual but hot. I saw his eyes flicker to mine and he smiled. Groaning I realized he could read my emotions and just had.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I'm not sure really"

I thought I'd die if I had to explain how I felt but he just grinned and looked away. Why was he so dammed attractive? It wasn't fair to us poor females.

"I'm going to shower Bella, get yourself a drink if you want I wont be long."

After he went in the bathroom I stood gazing at the door wishing it were transparent, I was more than casually curious as to what he would look like naked. My mind was being hijacked by my senses tonight and it was making me think terrible things. I wondered how it would feel to lay beside him, to kiss him and feel his hands on my body stirring long buried feelings. I felt myself getting aroused and grabbed a soda to calm myself. What was Jasper Hale doing to me? I could hear the water in the shower and imagined him naked under the spray, my hands itched to open the door and peep in but I sat down holding my glass firmly and switched the TV on trying to distract myself but it didn't do much to help. There was a film on with a couple in bed and I could almost see Jasper and myself in the same position. If I were going to stay with him I needed to get a grip.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's mixed emotions, she was aroused by me but didn't know what to do about it and I couldn't act until she gave me the opening. I didn't want to think she was seeing me as a replacement for Edward but it was a possibility. I had to be sure it was really me she was interested in. As far as I was concerned she could stay permanently but I knew the sexual tension between us would come to a head, and sooner rather than later. It would be interesting to say the least and I was looking forward to the next few hours and days. I should have known things wouldn't be simple though, they never were for me and as I got out of the shower I heard a knock on the door of the room and Bella's frightened whisper

"Jasper"

I wrapped a towel around me and came out taking her hand,

"Wait in the bathroom"

I couldn't hear a heartbeat so it wasn't a human outside which ruled out the Roberts having traced us. I opened the door slowly and groaned as I saw who stood there.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

I heard Jasper's groan and heaved a sigh of relief, it was obviously a friend, or at least someone he knew. I opened the door just a crack to peep through and saw a man, obviously another vampire standing in the doorway with a smile in his face which became wider when I opened the door further and he saw me.

"Well, Well, Well, Major, you old dog. Sorry if I interrupted anything. Are you going to introduce me to your..."friend"

"No. What do you want?"

"Now that's not very friendly is it?"

He peered over Jaspers shoulder raising a hand as he did so,

"Hello there, I'm Peter, The Major's only friend. It's very nice to see you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything, I hadn't realized he had company."

Peter pushed past Jasper and came over to shake my hand pulling me into the room to study me.

"A human girl eh? You never cease to amaze me Major. Still any thing's an improvement on Alice Cullen. Are you going to introduce me now?"

Jasper frowned shutting the door and walking to stand beside me.

"Bella this is Peter. He's not staying."

"Yes I am, you haven't heard my news yet now go get dressed before you have Bella drooling."

I had to smile as Jasper cursed and grabbing some clothes went back into the bathroom. Peter put his arm around me and whispered,

"He's a slow starter Bella but persevere. It'll be worth it in the end. Where did you meet my friend? He hasn't been hanging round bars again has he?"

"Peter shut up"

I laughed to hear Jasper's exasperated voice come through the door.

"Major please, Bella and I are having a nice little conversation here. You mind your own business and get your clothes back on. I know you get crabby when you get interrupted mid seduction but you might be interested in what I have to say. So tell me Bella how did you meet my friend?"

"We met at High School in Forks"

"God those Cullens never give up, a brain can only take so much education before it spills over and starts a short-circuit. Its like drinking animal blood, fucking unnatural if you ask me"

Jasper came out then, still towel drying his hair and looking even more sexy than he had. He shot me a quick look before speaking,

"No body was asking Peter."

"That never stops me,"

"Nothing stops you Peter. Now enough questioning Bella, tell me what you came to say."

Peter sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, he had the same lazy way of moving that I'd noticed in Jasper but the same alert eyes too. He looked round the room

"Nice place you have here. I'll bet the girls flock to see it"

"Peter."

There was a friendly warning in Jasper's tone and Peter sat up looking around comically as if to see no one else was close enough to listen in.

"Well now, a little bird tells me that a certain Mexican girl, who I don't suppose I have to name for you, is looking for her favourite Major. There's a turf war going on just over the border and she's not winning. You can imagine how that sits with her. So my boy, I thought it might be a good idea if you were to make yourself scarce for a while. Charlotte and I thought we might take a trip to Alaska and we were going to invite you to come along but it appears you might have other plans."

Jasper looked at me and I detected concern in his eyes. Thinking hurriedly I spluttered,

"I'm OK, I can go to my mums until I get my results then I'm off to Phoenix to start my job in any case"

I felt sick at the thought of leaving and maybe never seeing Jasper again but if he was in danger as his friend said then he had to protect himself.

Peter looked at me where I stood one hand on the dresser drawer where I'd stowed my clothes quickly when we arrived.

"So, how long have you and Bella been... "close friends" Major?"

I thought it was a strange, even rude question, but Jasper answered readily enough,

"I've been watching out for her more than three years"

I looked at him in astonishment, that long!

"Then may I humbly suggest that she comes with us. Maria will have had feelers out and they're sure to have reported back your interest. You leave her here or anywhere unguarded and she's going to get captured and changed or killed."

"Sorry?"

My voice was squeaky with terror and I cleared my throat before I could go on,

"Who is this Mexican and why should she be interested in me? I already have one crazy vampire looking for me. I don't need another."

Jasper shook his head,

"No you don't, have one looking for you that is. Not any more"

"What? Victoria isn't looking for me now? What happened?"

"At a guess I'd say The Major happened"

Jasper glared at Peter before answering me,

"Emmett and I disposed of her a long while ago, before she got too close"

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, he and I teamed up after he and Rose split. We were watching you, keeping you safe and Victoria tried getting close so we took her out."

"Is Emmett still around? He was watching me with you?"

"Yes, but after we took Victoria out he went looking for Rose to try to patch things up. I haven't heard from him since."

"I don't understand why this Maria poses a threat to me"

Peter looked at Jasper and sighed deeply, shaking his head,

"One day you'll grow a pair of balls where women are concerned Major."

Then he turned to me,

"The Major here is a bit shy but if he's been watching you and Maria's been watching him then she'll know you are important to him, therefore you'd make a nice lever to get him back."

"You mean she'd threaten me to get Jasper to work for her?"

Jasper banged the dresser top hard enough to make me jump,

"Sorry Bella. Peter shut up now. You don't need to scare Bella."

"Yes I do because her being scared is infinitely preferable to her becoming Maria's prisoner or a bloodless corpse and you fucking know it so don't start throwing your rattle out of the pram at me."

I looked from one to the other, their words were harshly said but there was no real rancour between the two.

"Bella listen, you really need to come with us. Alaska's nice this time of year, so I hear."

"Its winter Peter, its freezing cold."

"Well I'm sure you'll think of a way to keep young Bella warm Major"

Before Jasper could answer I held my hands up,

"Just a minute, its me you two are discussing so please stop talking about me as if I don't exist."

"I'm very sorry Bella. Peter has a point. Maria is a very dangerous vampire I, well we, worked for when we were first changed, she sired me in fact. If she knows that I have been showing an interest in you she might well snatch you just to use as a lever"

"As I said"

"As Peter, in his infinite wisdom, pointed out."

"Infinite wisdom...yeah I like that...it has a ring to it."

"Peter"

"I know, shut the fuck up"

Peter mimed zipping his lips together and stood waiting,

"Alaska wouldn't be your first choice I don't suppose but it would be better if you stayed where we could protect you if necessary"

Peter went to speak but Jasper put a finger up,

"One word Peter and I'll rip your tongue out"

Peter raised his hands in defeat and sat down.

"Would you be able to excuse yourself from any commitments for a while?"

"How long?"

"I don't really know, a few months maybe"

The thought of a few months with Jasper, and his friend, sounded heavenly but it would mean losing my job in Phoenix.

"Yes I could. I'll just have to find something to tell Charlie and Renee."

Peter jumped up making for the door, with a slight detour to kiss me on the cheek.

"Good that's settled then. We fly up tomorrow I've just got to reserve an extra seat for Bella. See you at the airport at nine. Bye, nice to meet you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

Just my luck, as soon as I think I've got the space and time to spend with Bella and find out how she really feels about me up pops Peter, but his warning was welcome. The thought of getting caught up with Maria and her soldiers again made me shudder, I'd left that life with difficulty many years ago and had no wish to return. I wish he hadn't said anything to Bella but again he was right. If they'd seen me watching Bella then she would be in danger and that I couldn't allow. I couldn't lose her now I'd finally made contact but she had a job offer and going with us would mean losing that.

"Jasper"

"Sorry Bella?"

"If I told Charlie and mum that I was travelling with friends from college for a couple of months and the library had agreed to hold my job open it might work."

"I'm sorry it means lying to your parents but I don't want you in any danger from Maria"

"Will you tell me about her some time?"

"Yes, I think I'll have to in any case Bella. You won't be travelling as a lone woman if that helps. Peter has a mate, his wife Charlotte."

"Good, let's hope we get on. I need to go back to my room and get the rest of my stuff and college to leave an address for my results, that could be a problem."

"I'll give you an address, it's a lawyer in Seattle, he'll keep your mail or send it on if you like"

"Thank you Jasper. I need to ask you something,"

"Go ahead"

"Will my coming with you be a problem?"

"No, Peter can get another ticket."

"That's not what I meant. Will my being around be a problem for you?"

He hesitated and I knew he was thinking very carefully about his answer,

"No Bella, it wont be a problem for me, it might make me a little uncomfortable at first but you need protection and I'd like to offer mine"

"OK then. Would you take me back to the house for my last few bits? I should say goodbye to the girls too."

He drove me back in silence but I was very aware of his presence, my skin tingled at our closeness, the scent of him filling my nostrils and making me feel giddy. I wondered if he knew how I felt and why, it was unfair he could feel my emotions while I had to feel my way. I cast him glances through the curtain of my hair whenever I felt he was busy with the road. He was very handsome, his profile lit intermittently by the street lights as we flashed past them. His hands were pale but strong and I wondered how they would feel on my body then slammed the lid down on that little thought before I started to blush. As it was my heart was racing and he glanced over taking a hand off the wheel to touch mine.

"Don't worry Bella you aren't in any danger yet, We'll know when they get close, if they get close."

His words flew straight over my head, all I could focus on was the feel of his hand on mine before he lifted it away. I thought it might bring back memories of Edwards touch but it didn't, it was still cold but my hand retained the ghost of its touch for minutes afterwards.

When we got to the house I expected he would wait in the car but he got out and followed me up the steps and into the hall. Sam came out with a plate and glass and almost dropped both when she saw us standing there, her eyes wide at the sight if my companion,

"B...Bella hi"

I licked my lips nervously before replying,

"Hi Sam. I'm going away tonight but I left a check and just remembered a few things I'd forgotten"

"Yeah we found your cheque, Jo put your stuff in a box and we left it in your room until you sent for it."

Jo hearing voices poked her head out of the lounge and her jaw dropped before she recovered,

"Bella, Jude called, he wanted you to ring him when you got back. I said you'd left but..."

"I'll get my stuff"

I ran upstairs before I started giggling, Jasper had the same affect on my friends that he'd had on me in the car.

Upstairs I checked in the box, most of it was rubbish but I'd left my address book and my I-pod by accident so I stuffed them in my pocket, Hearing a knock on the open door I looked round to see Jo standing their, eyes flashing.

"Bella you sly one. Who is that downstairs? He is drop dead gorgeous. I've never seen him before, where did he appear from and does he have any brothers at home like him?"

I laughed,

"Not quite like him no. He's a friend, an old friend"

"Yeah I'll bet. No wonder you gave Jude his marching orders. What's his name?"

"Jasper."

"Is he attached?"

"Yes, I think so"

"To you?"

"Maybe"

The last was a whisper that I hoped he couldn't hear but was afraid he probably could.

"Where are you going?"

"Just away for a few weeks before I start work"

"With Jasper?"

"Yes and his friends"

"Are they anything like him?"

I thought about Peter,

"Similar"

"I'll bet they're attached though"

"Afraid so., Now I really have to go."

"Have fun"

She watched over the bannisters as I took the box downstairs where Jasper took it from me with a knowing smile. He knew the affect he'd had on the girls in the house and I had to smile. As we turned to leave he put his arm around me and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Meanwhile my heart was doing crazy somersaults of its own but it was a wonderful warm feeling and I never wanted it to end. Sadly as we got back in the car he needed both hands so I sat looking down and trying to get the blood to flow from my face back into my body. It would have been a good tactic if not for one thing. My eyes latched onto his thigh and the movement of muscles under the denim was enough to give my heart another work out.

"You OK Bella? Sorry for that but I thought it might give them something to think about."

Them something to think about! It gave me things to think about, things I hadn't thought about in a very long while at that!

"I'm OK. What time do we have to get to the airport?"

Distract him Bella, good just what you need.

"I'm not sure, just a minute"

He moved enough to take his phone out of his jeans pocket, a move that should be banned as X rated for sure and passed it to me, our hands touching again briefly. I wasn't at all sure my heart was up to all this,

"Is there a message from Peter?"

I scrolled through,

"Yes. Do you want me to read it?"

"Please"

I wish he hadn't said that because my mouth worked long before my brain caught up enough to stop me.

"Major, Bella's hot, hope I didn't spoil your sack time, its been way too long since you got laid. See you at the airport 7.30 am. So go to bed now! You don't want to lose any time."

There was a long silence before Jasper turned to me with a grin,

"Well we know what Peter thinks. He's nothing if not forthright."

I nodded, my mouth dry and my brain screaming at me to jump from the car or something, anything. My face was so red I could fry an egg on it and I had no idea what to say, so very cleverly I said nothing.

"Are you embarrassed Bella? I'm sorry."

"Its OK. I guess I just wasn't expecting that."

My voice was several octaves too high, I sounded like one of the chipmunks! Why could I never be cool and sophisticated, not even once?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

When we got back to the motel Jasper said he needed to hunt, giving me time to calm down I think. So I decided to get the lies out of the way first and dialed Forks. Dad was at work which made things easier, he couldn't cross-examine me too much, with luck he'd get called out to a loose bear in town or something making it even more short and sweet.

"Bells? You OK? Any news yet?"

"No Dad but I'm going away for a few weeks with some friends, exploring"

I tried to keep it as vague as possible. I was an adult after all and trying to lie convincingly to my dad about something that was really none of his business!

"Any one I know?"

"No just friends, in Portland"

OK, Not really a lie that's where they were now.

"Where are you going "exploring"?"

That one was a little more tricky,

"Alaska"

"Alaska? You hate the cold and the wet."

"I thought I'd try seeing it in a new light"

"That sounds like something your mother might say, she's not going is she?"

"No."

"Well keep in touch and be careful. Any problems you know my number"

"Thanks dad I'll send you a card."

"A fresh wild salmon would be nice"

I laughed and we finished the call soon after. One down, One to go, now for Renee.

"Bella honey where are you? I had Jude on the phone really upset. What happened?"

"I told him I didn't want to get married mum."

"Oh, well that's good. You're far too young anyway. So why the call? Are you in trouble?"

"No. I'm ringing to tell you that I'm going away for a few weeks, exploring Alaska with friends from College."

"Alaska?"

"Yes"

I waited for the sarcastic comments,

"What's his name and where did you meet him?"

Why was it that when I wanted Renee to act dumb she always cut straight to the chase.

"Mum there are three others going, Jasper, Peter, and I think his girlfriend is called Charlotte, I haven't met her yet."

"What's he like?"

"Mum it's not like that"

"Really? My girl who freaks out at the first snowflake is running away with two guys and another girl she doesn't even know to Alaska and she tells me it's not like that. Is he good-looking?"

I groaned and surrendered,

"Yes."

"Really hot?"

"Mum!"

"OK. Just have fun and be careful."

"I will and thanks mum."

"I want to meet him sometime."

"We'll see"

The thought of Renee and Jasper in the same town, let alone the same room, filled me with horror!

Jasper

I really couldn't work Bella out but then it was a long time since I'd had to understand a humans emotions in relation to me, other than fear. Bella didn't fear me I knew that, but she was very nervous around me and I wasn't sure why, was it because she felt my desire for her or was it her emotions I was feeling. The idea of weeks together and almost alone was very intriguing but there was a fly in the ointment, Peters big mouth. I hadn't accounted for that when asking Bella to read his text message but at least she'd had a taste of his attitude so it wouldn't be such a shock. I did wonder how Bella would get along with Charlotte, I hoped they would become friends but I was wary. Charlotte was very protective of both Peter and myself and she had hated Alice even more than Peter. She felt Alice had manipulated me and ruined my life for far too long.

When I got back Bella was sitting on the bed watching TV in her wrap holding a mug of coffee. She smiled at me in greeting and I felt a warmth deep inside. I wanted to go over to her, take the mug away and kiss her, lay her down on the bed and slowly undo the wrap to expose her body to my gaze then...whoa Major! She must have felt some of my emotions because she colored and sipped her coffee, holding the mug as a talisman or shield and I coughed to hide my confusion.

"Sorry Bella. Why don't you get some sleep, I'm going to shower and read for a while"

Read? Liar, you were going to watch Bella sleep and wish you were laying there beside her.

"I rang Charlie and Renee"

"Oh right, What did they say?"

"Charlie said be careful and ring me if there's any trouble...oh yes and bring him back a fresh wild salmon."

"And Renee?"

"She wanted to know about you"

"Me?"

She laughed at my surprise,

"Yes she worked out I was going away with a guy and she wanted to know all about him"

"What did you tell her?"

"Your name and that you were good-looking"

"Really?"

"Don't act so surprised, you knew that."

"It's still nice to hear, especially when its coming from you"

"Why especially when it comes from me?"

He shook his head,

"Oh no, I'm not making it too easy for you."

Her eyes were so beautiful I could lose myself in them, in fact I did because she coughed loudly bringing me back to the present.

"I'm going to shower if that's OK with you?"

She looked puzzled, yeah two showers in one evening was pretty extreme but I had been to hunt and I needed thinking time.

"Its your room. I'm going to bed."

God I wished she would ask me to join her but I walked into the bathroom and shut the door sliding down it to sit in the tiled floor, my head in my hands. How was I going to cope this close to the girl of my dreams without touching her? The very thought of her in bed in the next room was arousing enough, I thought a cold shower was called for although I had my doubts it would do any good when I knew as soon as I opened that door I was going to be saturated by her scent, her emotions, and the sight of her laying asleep in the bed that was plenty big enough for us to make love in!

I stayed in the shower until I heard her heartbeat even out and her breathing become shallower as she fell asleep then I got dressed quickly and went to sit in the chair, moving it so I got the best view of her face on the pillow, her silky hair spread out around her. Taking a chance I got up and leaned over to place the lightest of kisses on her cheek, she stirred but settled again almost immediately. I returned to my seat trying desperately to get comfortable and hoping she wouldn't wake to see how aroused I was by her presence. My hands itched to touch her soft warm skin but I resisted, then my thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating on the dresser. I grabbed it and groaned quietly. Alice again, now what!

"Bella is a liability and a liar. Leave her"

I deleted it but did wonder why Alice was so adamant I leave Bella, what did she know about her?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

I was awakened by a gentle tapping on my shoulder and opened my eyes to a vision of heaven. Jasper was leaning over me smiling and holding a cup of coffee in his hand,

"Sorry Bella but you need to get up. We have to leave soon"

I groaned and sat up realizing that my top had ridden up during the night exposing way too much rib cage and I pulled it down as quickly as I could but I knew it wasn't quick enough to stop Jasper seeing if he'd wanted to and from the look in his eyes he had. Was he attracted to me or was it just the natural reaction of a man, even a vampire man? I knew things were different for vampires and Edward had drummed it into me that he would always see me as prey first and I shouldn't do anything to get him aroused but it had been tough and it was going to be even tougher with Jasper because I was older and my own reactions that much more mature. He did things to my body I didn't know could happen and that scared me.

"I'll get the car, you shower and dress."

I waited until he went before getting out of bed and rushing into the shower turning it to cold. My first reaction when I'd seen him leaning over me was to pull him in for a long lingering kiss that would lead hopefully to more and I'd struggled to control myself. This was going to be a very interesting vacation!

We drove to the airport in a silence filled with sexual tension at least on my part and I was relieved when he dropped me at the terminal and went to return the car. I waited outside for him until I heard a piercing whistle and my name shouted way too loudly. Turning I saw Peter striding towards me followed by a pretty young female who didn't look equally happy to see me.

"Bella, you made it out of bed in time for the flight, well done. Where's The Major? Still recovering?"

I blushed and he laughed then turned to introduce the female.

"Bella this is my wife Charlotte. Charlotte, Jasper's girlfriend Bella."

She gave me a tight smile and a cool "Hello Bella" before turning to Peter.

"We should go and check in. Give Bella her ticket and The Major's they can join us when he gets back"

Peter handed the tickets to me with a rueful grin,

"See you soon Bella."

As they went through the terminal doors Charlotte looked back at me with a scowl. Great, another woman who hated me, just what I needed on a trip!

Jasper was back very quickly and took my hand towing me into the terminal and booking us in then looking round for his friend. Again came the piercing whistle and I was towed over to them not so happily this time. Charlotte had a warm smile for Jasper and hugged him.

"Its been far too long Major, I'm just sorry its Maria who brings us together again. How have you been?"

"Fine Char, its good to see you too, have you been introduced to Bella?"

"Yes we've met. I don't remember you ever mentioning her."

He looked at her questioningly but before he could say anything our flight was called and we went through to board. Peter and Charlotte were one seat in front of us and I sat uneasily as the plane took off. Once the seat belt sign went off Peter turned and peered round his seat,

"So Bella you get any sleep last night?"

"Cut it out Peter, it's not like that."

"Whatever you say Major. Here swap seats with Char, let her and Bella get to know each other."

It was the last thing I wanted but Jasper got up and smiled at me,

"Char's a good friend. I'm sure you'll get along fine"

He'd obviously felt my apprehension and I wished I was as sure as he seemed to be.

Charlotte took his seat and looked at me,

"So Bella, how long have you known The Major?"

"About four, five years on and off"

"Really? He never mentioned you. Did you know Alice Cullen?"

"Yes I knew all the Cullens, I went out with Edward Cullen"

"Oh, so you're the human girl who caused all the trouble. You don't look like a trouble maker."

"I'm not. Nor am I responsible for Alice and Jasper breaking up, famine, pestilence, global warming, or the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Now we've got that out of the way perhaps you'd like to tell me just what your problem with me is? I'm sick of people having an attitude with me, so just spit it out"

She looked at me startled,

"My you are a feisty one."

"Yes, I'm also a very tired, hungry, and thirsty one, so do get on with it."

"OK Bella, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Let me lay it on the line for you, The Major is a very dear friend and he's been through a lot of shit, first with Maria then Alice Cullen. He doesn't need any more so what's your angle?"

"Angle? I don't have one. I wasn't planning on this holiday, I got dragged in. I happen to like Jasper, I think he's a good person so don't worry, I promise not to attack without giving you fair warning."

"That sounds fair enough. Next question, are you in love with him?"

"What? What kind of question is that? And it may upset you to know this but its none of your business."

"The question still stands."

"Then let it stand. Jasper will be the first person to know and I'm sure he'll let you in on the secret if he feels you need to know."

She smiled at me for the first time,

"I think were going to get along just fine Bella now we understand each other."

I relaxed back into my seat,

"Yes I think we will. I'm glad he had friends who care. Can you tell me anything about this Mexican Maria?"

She shot a look at the seat in front then shrugged,

"OK. You asked for it. What do you know about The Majors past?"

"Very little, except it was different from the other Cullens. Why?"

"Well human this is a horror story. You sure you want to hear it? The Major doesn't exactly come out smelling of roses."

"I want to know."

I listened in horror to the story that unfolded and Charlotte watched me closely. I wasn't sure what she was looking for in my face but she didn't seem to understand my expression. When she finished talking she sat back and waited.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Peter

I gave Charlotte her chance to cross examine Bella straight away or things would have soon got really uncomfortable. When I got back to our room and told her what I'd found her face fell.

"He's got a human girl with him? What the hell is he playing at Peter? He staggers from one disaster to another where women are concerned"

"She's pretty. And she's not scared of vampires."

"I don't care if she's a stunner. She's with him for some reason of her own, all his women are and he never sees it. Alice Cullen was a bitch of the first order who made his life a misery now you tell me he's screwing a human girl? Why doesn't he just drain her and be done with it."

"I don't think he's screwing her as you so delicately put it Char. I don't think they got that far, besides it's really none of our business who he sleeps with."

"It is if she's coming with us. I'm not putting up with some air headed human who fawns all over him just because he's good-looking and desirable."

"You never said he was good-looking before"

"Peter just shut up, you know what I mean. She'll be a liability, especially if we have to move fast."

"Well you tell him cos I'm not. I value my appendages a bit more than that. Fuck Char what's the matter with you? Alice has gone, be happy he's found someone he likes."

"That's what worries me, he hasn't exactly got a good track record with females has he?"

"Well you can see for yourself tomorrow. She's coming with us, end of story. If you think she's going to be a danger to us then you can tell him. Me, I'm going to give her a chance, I like her."

Listening in to their conversation in the seats behind us I had to smile, Char could be intimidating when she put her mind to it and I was curious how Bella would cope but she held her own and I heard admiration in Chars voice by the time the confrontation was over. I knew The Major was listening in too as interested as me although I think he was ready to step in if Bella started drowning. When he heard Charlotte's final words he turned to me.

"So what do you think of her?"

"She's got guts I'll grant you that, but will she cope with being around three of us close up for a while? Who is she anyway? How'd you get tied up with a human girl? I know she said you were at school in Forks but that was three years ago or more."

"Do you want answers or are you just going to shoot questions at me?"

"The floor is yours Major"

"Her name is Bella Swan and she was Edwards girlfriend before he blew it with her"

"Edwards girlfriend? Eddy the Idiots girlfriend? What the fuck did she see in him?"

"That's not important, what is though is what happened when they broke up"

"I take it you were involved in that? Playing behind Alice's back were you? I'm proud of you my boy"

"Peter, shut up and listen"

"I'm all ears"

"If only that were true. Anyway, when they split up Edward told us it was down to her, she'd decided we were too dangerous and demanded we leave Forks immediately or she'd tell the Quileutes we attempted to bite her"

"We?"

"Well me in particular."

"I knew you were involved somehow, go on"

"It didn't sound right to me, out of character for Bella. I knew she loved him."

"So why didn't Mystic Meg step in and tell your fortune?"

"She did, she agreed with Edwards story."

"But you still think it was a lie?"

"I know it was, what I don't know is why, not yet"

"Well its gonna have to take a back seat for now. We have the Mad Mexican to deal with first. Anyway what's the story with you two? You seemed cosy enough last night."

"I don't know yet. I don't know how she feels about me"

"How do you feel about her?"

"I've spent the past three years watching her and trying to pluck up the courage to contact her."

"Fuck me, she's the one isn't she? You got yourself tied to a human girl? Now that is seriously worrying. Does she know how you feel about her?"

"Not as far as I know. I haven't told her in so many words"

"What's that supposed to mean? Either you have or you haven't."

"I sent her flowers, poetry..."

I looked at him in disgust,

"Flowers? Poetry? The Cullens really screwed with your head. You need to speak to her, tell her how you feel, how it is. Not send her fucking daisies."

"Roses actually"

"What's the difference? Talk to the girl."

"And say what? Bella you are my life, my future, my reason for existing. Without you life means nothing, I just stagger from day to day, living for the next glimpse of you. Your smile warms my soul."

"Whoa, slow down cupid. Try "Bella I really fancy you" see what response you get."

He looked at me in horror.

"You have no romance in your soul Peter."

"Not me, I'm the practical one. You have to lay it on the line for her. She's not a mind reader."

We heard a discreet cough and the cabin attendant offered us drinks, we took our usual glass of wine, it was easy enough to leave. I heard Bella ask for a fruit juice then Charlotte was back,

"OK Major she's all yours. I like her."

He nodded, rolled his eyes and went back to sit with Bella.

Bella

I knew the guys had been talking about me although I couldn't hear their words but it seemed I'd passed Charlotte's test. She was very protective of Jasper and for some crazy reason that made me jealous. She'd known him for so long, far longer than me but she was married to Peter so I didn't need to worry, what was I saying? Was I hoping to become Jasper's girlfriend? I liked him, a lot, too much I thought and I certainly fancied him. I found him funny and sexy and everything I could want in a man but I was his foster brothers ex girlfriend, a human at that and he could choose from any woman on the planet so why would he settle for me? It had happened with Edward but then I discovered he wasn't as interested as I had thought. Could I go through all that again? Did I want to? Was Jasper worth it? Well I had one answer out of three but we'd see. First I had to find out my place in this strange group.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

Jasper smiled at me when he took his seat,

"Sorry about that but you seemed to hold your own very well"

"I've come to the conclusion that its about time I stuck up for myself, I've spent the last four years thinking I'm not worthy, that it's up to me to keep the peace and do what others want me to. Well no more, I'm going to be a new improved Bella."

He smiled more broadly and touched my cheek with the back of his hand,

"I like the new improved Bella."

"Good. I was wondering though, what are we going to do in Alaska? I take it we're not just going to sit around hoping this Maria won't turn up?"

"No, I thought you might like to see the country while we're there so I've booked a cabin in the Wrangell St Elias National Park. That way we have a base for you and hunting opportunities for me."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?"

"Ah, yes. They still hunt humans Bella although I promise you will be safe."

I looked into his beautiful face and almost forgot my words.

"I know. I've never felt threatened by you and you wouldn't let anyone else hurt me."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not sure but its true never the less."

He nodded and sat back closing his eyes as I finished my drink, watching him surreptitiously as I did so. His skin was like Edwards but slightly darker, more creamy, as if he'd been darker skinned when he was changed and I was fascinated by his profile, wondering how it would feel to touch his cheek as he had mine and feel his lips on mine, things were going to be interesting on this trip.

When we landed he took my hand and we went through passport control and over to collect our luggage. Peter and Charlotte joined us and we soon got our cases and went out into the cold air of the Alaskan night. Taking one of the cabs waiting Jasper gave him directions I didn't hear and as the cab drove off I was busy looking through the window. It was my first time in Alaska in fact the only time I'd flown more than between Florida or Arizona and Seattle. Char and Peter were talking but Jasper was watching me and it made me nervous because I longed to lean into him and feel his hard body against mine. I had never felt like this about a guy before except Edward but I didn't know how much of that was down to him, keeping me at arm's length making me want him more. This was different, it was as if my body were receiving some kind of signal from his, chemistry, was it the chemistry they sometimes talked about in books?

When the cab drew up I saw we were at a small hotel, so this must just be a stop over. I could do with a chance to freshen up and get something hot to eat, my stomach was complaining, I hadn't eaten since the morning. Again Jasper took my hand and walked me in to the desk to check in. It was all very smooth and effortless and we were soon in our rooms which were clean and bright and I was glad to see equipped with a huge shower and tub. He had booked two rooms one for Peter and Char and the other for me.

"What about you?"

"I don't need to sleep Bella, I can go next door with Peter and Charlotte to give you some privacy."

My mood tumbled at the thought of being here alone but I could hardly beg him to stay so I went through to grab a shower before going to eat.

"I'll be in Peters room when you are ready Bella just come through."

The shower lifted my spirits a little but if I were going to be excluded from the party most of the time this trip wasn't going to be that much fun. I put on fresh clothes and walked to Peters door knocking a little self-consciously.

Peter

When The Major came in I looked for Bella,

"Where is she?"

"Taking a shower she'll be along soon"

"Then what the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be washing her back or something?"

"It's not like that Peter, I told you"

"It is you know"

We both looked at Charlotte who was smiling a little knowingly,

"What?"

"Major you need a little shove in the right direction before Bella decides the hell with it and goes back home. I can see it you know, you're both attracted to each other, but you're both scared to make the first move. Try it, you might be surprised."

I clapped him on the back,

"See I told you, go for it Major."

Bella

Peter opened the door and almost dragged me in.

"Bella where you been? Come on girl we're hitting the town. Well Char and I are but I think the Major is taking you out to dinner. Behave kids and have fun."

Before I could say any more he'd grabbed Char by the arm and they'd gone, leaving Jasper and I alone looking at each other unsure what to say.

"Ready for dinner Bella?"

"Sure, but I can go alone if you want to go with your friends"

"No I'd rather go with you"

My heart skipped a beat,

"Fine. Lets go"

He took my hand and we went down to the lobby and into the small restaurant attached. It was about half full mainly with couples and we got a table in a quiet corner. He picked up a menu and handed it to me.

"You order for both of us"

I looked up and smiled.

"Do I have to eat two meals again?"

He laughed and it lit his face up.

"No I'll manage this time"

I wasn't sure what he meant but I ordered and while we waited he told me our plans for the next day, it sounded fun, a flight out to the cabin he'd rented after a shopping trip for supplies.

"You need some warm clothes too"

I thought about my small bank balance and how I could stretch it. He'd already paid for my ticket up here.

I think he must have read my emotions and realized what I was thinking because he took my hand across the table and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, this mess is my fault not yours, so I'll pay for whatever you need."

I tried to refuse but it was no good.

"Bella I'm responsible, so don't argue please."

When the meals arrived I remembered just how hungry I was and soon demolished mine while Jasper moved his around but spent most of his time watching me.

"Am I dropping food down my front?"

"No why?"

"Every time I look up you are watching me"

"Perhaps I just like looking at you"

I thought about this, was he giving me an opening? I really didn't want this evening to end or it meant going back to the room, to a night alone, knowing he was only in the next room.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I like watching you too"

"I noticed...on the plane and it didn't seem you were keeping an eye out in case I sprang on you"

"A plane is probably not the best place to spring on me"

"Really? You have a better place?"

I swallowed nervously and before I could lose courage I answered.

"I can think of a number of places that would be better"

I looked into his face trying unsuccessfully to stop the blush that was spreading across my face.

"Such as?"

I shrugged,

"I'll leave that to you to work out."

I couldn't sit with him watching me through dessert so he paid the bill and took my hand as we walked to the elevator. We were alone in there and he turned to me.

"How about here?"

He bowed his head and touched my lips with his, taking my breath away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

I knew she'd seen me watching her at dinner but I couldn't help myself, I'd waited so long to get this close and I was making the most of it. Her words were very cryptic and I wasn't sure if I were hearing the right message but I had to try, hoping Charlotte's words were true. In the elevator I made my first move kissing her and hoping she would kiss me back. She did and the heat in my body exploded, she was my mate, only a mate could cause such a reaction so quickly. Her arms came around my neck pulling me closer and I heard her heart beating faster. All too soon the elevator stopped and the doors slid open so reluctantly we parted and walked to her room. I unlocked the door and stood aside for her, she went in and turned, was she expecting another kiss, one kiss goodnight? My whole body was aflame, lit up like a Roman candle with love and excitement.

Bella

The kiss hadn't lasted anywhere near long enough and we both wanted more. As he opened the door and stood aside for me I knew the next move would be down to me so I turned. His eyes were dark and filled with a longing that called to me.

"Will you come in?"

He nodded and followed me into the room as I took off my jacket and threw it over the chair, more by luck than judgement as I hadn't stopped looking at him!

"Will the others be expecting you back soon?"

"Yes but they'll be disappointed if they see me"

"Why?"

"Because they know how I feel...about you"

"Oh, and what do they say about that?"

He laughed and took his jacket off dropping it on top of mine and walking forward to pull me into his arms.

"Peter thinks I'm crazy and Charlotte says why fight fate."

I felt the breath leave my body as he took me in his arms and pulled me tight, kissing me again more hungrily this time.

"Do you think you should fight fate?"

"I know you can't win. I've fought fate for the last three years and haven't won yet"

"Then don't fight any longer"

I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him close as we kissed again and again, each kiss more hungry than the last and I could feel his arousal against me, my own ache was driving me mad but we needed to slow down just a little.

"Jasper sit down"

He allowed me to break loose of his embrace and sat on the edge of the bed looking worried, his eyes still so dark they were like pools of obsidian.

"I have to be honest with you, I'm very attracted to you, I want to...well let things progress but I need to know if it's just a game to you. I can live with that but I'd rather know now than find it out later when it will hurt more"

Jasper

I listened to her words and saw the damage that Edward had done to her, far more than I had realized. Bella had drifted since Edward left her, there were no real emotions any more or none that felt real to me. She had toyed with the idea of Jake for a while but never seriously considered him as more than a friend, then he even blew that. When she got to college I watched knowing there were so many guys there someone must appeal to her. When she started seeing Jude I didn't understand what was going on, there were still no real emotions there, she was still acting the part and he made a good partner, he never asked for too much and accepted the role play she acted out for him although I think he hadn't seen just how false was the act she put on until it was too late. Even in bed there was nothing, I felt disgusted with myself listening in but I justified my actions by telling myself as soon as I felt the first signs of love in her I would leave. Nothing came though. Bella didn't think she would ever feel real love again, she was convinced Edward had ripped the heart out of her. Now here with me she didn't trust herself, not because she wanted to play a part but because finally she felt something real and that scared her, so she tried to insulate herself from more hurt.

I took her hands in mine and pulled her over to stand between my legs putting my head on her stomach,

"Bella I'm not playing a game. I've been watching you for the past three years because I couldn't bear to be away from you, it hurts too much. I wont ask anything of you that you can't give me willingly but this isn't a game, not on my part."

I felt her hands stroking my hair and sighed in pleasure, any show of affection from her set my body tingling, my dead heart almost beating once more.

"Thank you for that Jasper. I have no idea where this is leading but I'd like to try...will you stay?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere Bella."

"No, I mean will you stay here with me, instead of going to Peter's tonight."

All my dreams were coming true in a single moment,

"I would love to".

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Bella pulled free,

"I need a few minutes"

I nodded and watched as she went into the bathroom, I could feel she was nervous, excited, and concerned, all emotions churning around and knew how she felt because the same emotions were flying around in my own body. I could do this, I could control myself, I could make love to Bella without hurting her, I just needed to be careful, remember she was a human and fragile. My cell phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket expecting it to be a rude message from Peter but no, it was my nemesis Alice.

"If you do this it will mean the end."

The end of what? I had no idea what Alice was getting at, all I knew was that she was dead set against Bella and I starting a relationship. I sent one back angrily,

"Explain or go to hell"

There was a long wait then she replied.

"Sleep with Bella and you will fall. You and your friends. You have no idea what you are about to unleash."

It still didn't make any sense.

"Make sense"

"DONT"

I wiped the messages and turned my phone off, if Alice knew something she wasn't willing to share the details. I had no idea where she was or what she was doing since we split up but I was sure this was pettiness on her side. As I put my phone on the dresser the door opened and Bella walked back in wearing only a towel and drying her hair. I felt the pull even more strongly now and my body was screaming for hers.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

I'd debated getting dressed again or putting on my sleepwear but thought the towel was a little more casual and easier to lose if things developed the way I hoped. I felt his eyes on me the minute the door opened, they followed me to the dresser where I'd put my toiletries bag and I took out my brush.

"Let me"

He came over and took the brush from my hand kissing me on the shoulder then started to brush my hair very gently. His hand resting on my shoulder burned its way through my skin and into the very bone. When he finished my hair was silky and lay on my naked shoulders like a fan.

"You are so beautiful Bella"

He bent and kissed my shoulders again pushing my hair to one side as he did so, then his kisses trailed onto my neck and throat but there was no sense of danger, he was a lover not a vampire.

Finally he took my hand and I got up to follow him over to the bed where he sat me down and took each foot in his hand in turn, massaging it gently then kissed them before running kisses up my calf to my knee where the towel started to cover me. Looking up into my eyes he slid the towel up my thigh and continued with his kisses. My breath came faster and I tangled my fingers into his hair pulling him closer as I began to burn with longing. He pulled back and as our eyes met he pulled the towel gently from my body and let it fall to the floor, then he looked at me as he pushed my unresisting body back onto the bed. He joined me caressing me and kissing every inch of my exposed skin making it burn, a trail following his cold fingers. I gasped and cried his name pulling him up to kiss me, only this time he demanded entrance which I gave willingly. The feel of his tongue in my mouth cold yet burning made me shudder in delight and I refused to let him go until I was gasping for breath.

As I struggled to replace all the burned oxygen in my body he stood and pulled his shirt over his head letting it join the towel on the floor, his exposed body looking like a marble statue, so sculpted and beautiful. I longed to touch him but he was too far away. Then he slipped out of his pants and stood naked and aroused before me. Unable to bear the distance between us I sat up and pulled him down to join me on the bed, our bodies touching and setting off flashes of desire that consumed us both. My hands roamed over his body finding every inch of smooth skin before allowing myself to take him in my hand. He groaned as I stroked him gently and the throbbing increased as if he were ready to explode so I guided him into me slowly and we lay together like this for unbearable moments before he started to move very slowly inside me causing ripples of pleasure as I approached my climax and I breathed his name over and over, squirming under his body until his strokes became faster and stronger and with an explosive cry he came deep inside me, the feeling of his cold seed pumping into me making me climax again too and we collapsed clutching each other tightly.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up my body was wrapped in a blanket and held closer to his, his hand stroking my face and his lips on my hair.

"Morning darlin'"

I noticed the daylight finding its way through cracks in the curtains and lighting the dark room. I struggled free of the blanket and snuggled closer to him.

"Hello Jasper. I thought it had been a beautiful dream and I didn't want to wake up and find out I was right but you're here, really here"

"Yes Bella I'm really here. I always will be if you'll allow me."

I kissed his chest as the closest part of his anatomy and breathed in his scent drenching my lungs with it.

"Is it time to get up?"

"Only if you want to, but I warn you that Peter is very impatient and he might come to see what's keeping us"

I groaned and struggled to my feet then hearing a knock on the door I fled to the bathroom. There was no way I was going to meet Peter dressed in only a blanket and looking like I'd had a hot sexual experience, no way!

In the bathroom I turned the shower on and as soon as the hot water came through I stood under it feeling stiff and sore in places. Looking down I saw I had a few pretty good bruises on my arms and rib cage but I'd known it might be difficult for Jasper to control his strength while making love, Edward had always said it was far too dangerous for us to have sex, that he'd kill me with his superior strength or his vampire instinct would override everything else and he'd attack. I wasn't even allowed to move while he kissed me because it was too dangerous. I was really glad I'd ignored what he said because the sex had been fantastic and Jasper so gentle a lover It was better than I could ever have imagined. Turning the water off and wrapping a fresh towel around me I listened at the door, I could hear voices which meant Peter was still in the room so I sat down to dry my hair and wait.

Jasper

I had to smile as Bella fled, she looked like an elven princess with her long hair flowing down across her shoulders, her petite body so creamy and warm. Then Peter came in breaking the spell. He looked at me and threw me my pants,

"Time to get dressed lover boy. Plenty of time for all that once we're settled in the cabin. We need to move out."

"Why? What have you heard?"

"Maria has a six man team looking for you, she can't spare any more with the fighting that's going on but Nathan's heading it"

"Damn."

"Yeah that's more or less what I said. They've been sighted on their way up here so they're still on your trail. I think the sooner we get to the cabin the better. Our hands are tied here in the city. In the wilderness we can take them out much easier. How did you get on anyway?"

"Peter"

"Yeah I know, none of my fucking business but you can't blame me for trying. You're looking good anyway. Well see you out front in an hour, that gives Bella time to get herself respectable and fed. I've hired a private plane ready to leave about 10.30 so get your skates on."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

As soon as I heard the door close on Peter I came back out straight into Jaspers arms and if we hadn't been on a tight schedule or so I was informed, we'd have gone straight to round two. As it was I got a kiss and a slap on the bare ass as he passed me going into the bathroom. I dug out the warmest clothes I had and put them on but he was still finished before me, standing there like a male model and I growled,

"It's not fair, it takes me hours to look anywhere near as good as you"

Smiling he picked me up and kissed me again.

"You look good enough to eat from where I'm standing. But we have to move, our flight leaves at 10.30 and you need some thicker clothes."

I grimaced, remembering my bank balance again and he saw,

"Bella, if my mate needs clothes she gets them, end of story."

He pulled me out of the room with a,

"Peter will sort the cases. Now come on"

As we rode down in the elevator I thought about his words

"My mate"

If memory served me a mate was a forever partner to a vampire. Is that how Jasper saw me? The thought made my heart stutter again and hearing it he looked down at me.

"You OK Bella?"

I smiled up at him as he kissed my hand,

"Yes I'm fine, better than I've ever felt actually"

Jasper

I knew she was concerned about spending my money but as far as I was concerned she could have it all, she'd given me the most valuable thing she could, herself. As we'd made love I knew she was mine, the one who made me complete, now I just had to show her that it was true. We went into the nearest mall and I persuaded her to buy some sweaters, boots, gloves, and anything else I thought might make life more comfortable for her up here. I saw some rather nice underwear too but thought I might be pushing my luck there but she surprised me by going to look at it. Picking out a very skimpy black set she held it against her.

"What do you think?"

"If you don't put it down the whole shop is going to know what I think"

She laughed but added it to the pile she was buying and my imagination was running riot.

"Steady cowboy."

I smiled,

"This cowboy has a beautiful filly to break in later"

She laughed loudly at that and raised an eyebrow.

"Just make sure you can do the job before you start bragging"

As she paid I breathed in her ear,

"Oh I have every confidence in my ability but I'm willing to be challenged"

"You will be."

This was a new more alive Bella and it suited her so much better.

We met up with the others at the airfield with plenty of time to spare and were greeted with a smile from Charlotte, Peter about to say something stopped suddenly as she glared at him. He was obviously under orders to keep quiet. We added Bella's latest shopping to the luggage and went through to do the paperwork for the flight. Bella stayed close to my side which felt good and held my hand as much as possible. I hadn't imagined it could feel this good to have a woman at your side, your mate standing with you, it brought out the protectiveness I had never understood in Emmett. We were the only passengers, Peter had chartered the whole flight. It was a novelty for Bella who sat wide-eyed with excitement as we took off and it meant I saw it through new eyes too, no longer just a means of travel but an experience in its own right. Peter smiled to see her excitement but he didn't say anything just explained about the supplies he and Charlotte had organised for Bella, mainly food as the cabin was remote. She listened with growing confusion,

"How long are we going to be there?"

"I don't know, a few weeks at least why?"

"Peter thank you for the supplies but you could probably feed an entire army with all that."

"No sweat Bella, what you don't eat we'll leave there, as long as it's in bear proof containers or tins, for the next person to use the cabin."

"Bears? What bears?"

"Bella, it's the wilderness, a National Park there's gonna be a lot of wild animals there including bears"

"Right, OK, just so long as you don't leave me alone without a really big bear gun."

"I don't think there's such a thing as a bear gun and to be perfectly frank Bella from what I know about you and your penchant for injuring yourself you'd probably shoot yourself."

"Well, it'll keep the bear from doing it"

I pulled her close,

"Don't worry I won't leave you alone and there are scarier things than being alone with a bear"

"What?"

"Peter in one of his moods"

She looked at Peter who rolled his eyes and laughed,

"I'll take Peter"

"Smart decision Bella, ignore my so called friend, he has no taste, as usual."

When the plane landed all I could see was snow and trees, hills covered in snow and trees, flat expanses the same, but no cabin. Looking around Peter smiled,

"It's just inside the shelter of the trees Bella."

I nodded and picked my way through the deep snow glad of my new boots which Jasper had insisted I put on in the plane. Peter forged ahead with Jasper and the supplies while Char and I took our time, or I did and she stayed with me.

"So you and The Major?"

I nodded blushing slightly and she smiled

"Bella, we don't hide our feelings or our relationships, partly because its impossible when we can hear everything anyway but mainly because we are proud of our mates."

"I hadn't thought about vampire hearing"

"Don't worry Peter is on his final public warning. If he opens his mouth and embarrasses you I'm cutting him off for a month."

"Ouch."

"Yes, it always works but once you get used to him all bets will be off. So make the most of your first few weeks. Peter's an acquired taste but he means well and he's loyal to The Major."

"I'm glad, I don't think Jasper's had many real friends, certainly not in the Cullens it seems."

"Don't get me started on that particular family and unless you want the air blue for a week don't mention them to Peter, especially Alice Cullen, he hates her."

"Yeah I think I got that before. Why?"

"Because she was a class A bitch who made the Majors life a misery. She ruled him with a rod of iron using her "visions" to do it and he became reliant on her."

"It's funny you should say that because he was always very quiet and reserved. He seems a different person now."

"That's your magic"

"Me? I don't think so"

"Well I do, he's happy and relaxed. Just look after him Bella, or else."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

The cabin was indeed nestled in the trees and it was like a picture from a fairytale, especially when Peter lit the fire for me and the smoke curled out of the chimney and hung in the still air like a screen. Inside it was small but cosy and comfortable with two bedrooms and an open plan living kitchen. Cooking would be on the range which Peter also lit moving like a whirling dervish while I tried to stay out of his way. There was no electricity but oil lamps and candles, like stepping back in time. I was given the larger of the two bedrooms,

"More space for..."

Peter changed tack after a look from Charlotte,

"your things"

As Char turned her back he winked at me and I had to laugh, I thought Peter and I were going to get along just fine. Jasper and I seemed to have immediately fallen into a comfortable relationship, we touched whenever we could and once everything was tidied away and I'd made myself a sandwich and coffee we all sat by the fire. Jasper lifted me into his lap and lay his chin on my shoulder as we chatted, or at least they did while I listened.

"You think Nathan will find us here?"

"If he does he's getting help"

"That's for sure, that fucker tracks about as well as I knit!"

"Is Nathan the guy Maria has sent to find you?"

Peter nodded,

"Yeah, he's a nasty piece of work and a good fighter but he couldn't hit a bulls ass in a passage with a handful of sand. So if he's tracked us this far, as the Major said he has help"

"Who?"

"Bella that is the million dollar question. No one knew we were coming here only me, and Charlotte of course. You and The Major only found out two days ago and unless you're one of her spies in disguise I don't see it being any of us."

Jasper sighed and held me closer,

"You mean..."

Peter cut in

"Alice fucking Cullen who else?"

"Alice is telling Nathan where we are? Why?"

"No idea, but the devious bitch will have her hand out for something you can bet on it."

I thought about his words,

"Jasper and I found out that Alice and Edward had lied about what happened when he and I broke up but we don't know why and Jasper told me he'd had messages from her to steer clear of me. Do you think it could all be linked?"

Peter looked up sharply,

"Major?"

"I don't know why but Alice is desperate that Bella and I don't become a couple. She text me at the hotel warning me not to sleep with Bella or else, her words were...

"Sleep with Bella and you will fall. You and your friends. You have no idea what you are about to unleash."

"Very fucking spooky but what does it mean? Is it a threat or a warning?"

Jasper shook his head,

"I don't know."

"Well what do we know?"

"Lets go right back to base camp, Edward met Bella and "fell in love" with her or her blood. They have a few months together, she's chased by a nomad and almost killed but we get there in time. When they come back Alice and Edward are more pally than usual. Alice organises a party for Bella and there's an accident"

"Or what we thought was an accident Jasper"

"Yeah we don't think it was an accident after all but a set up by Alice and Edward. Bella cuts herself and I move to stop Edward attacking her but the others think I was the one attacking and Edward takes Bella home then comes back with what he says is an ultimatum from her. Leave Forks straight away all of us or she'll tell the Quileutes I tried to bite her, nullifying the treaty. Emmett and I argue against going but we're overruled by Carlisle and Edward so we go. Em and I break up with our partners"

"Only good fucking thing to come out of this"

Char glared at Peter but he just made a face and Jasper carried on as if it hadn't happened.

"Em and I kill the nomads mate who tries to kill Bella then Em goes off and I find out Rose has left the family too, leaving only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice. When Bella and I finally get together I find out that Edward lied, he left her not the other way round."

"So Edward wanted the family out of Forks and away from Bella, and Alice backs him up."

"Next thing I know Alice is upping the warnings and suddenly Maria is looking for me, you find out and warn me and we end up here with them still on our trail. I think that's about it."

"So Edward and Alice are working together, with or without Carlisle's blessing but we don't know why?"

"No, not yet Peter but we will"

"Oh good, I've been itching to get my hands on that little bitch for a long time."

"I'm sorry but I don't see we're much further forward, we still don't know what's going on except that it impacts on Alice and Edwards plan and Bella and possibly you being out of the way or at least not together is important somehow."

Charlotte was right, all this information was whirling around in my head and I was tired, I hadn't slept much last night, not that I was complaining but my eyes were heavy and Jasper got up suddenly with me in his arms"

"Bella's shattered, We're going to bed."

"See you in the morning folks"

Peter smiled and he and Char continued the conversation as if it were the most natural thing in the world, well maybe it was in their world but it would take some getting used to.

Jasper put me down in the small bathroom with a kettle of hot water to wash

"We'll fill up the water tank tomorrow so the range can heat up water for a bath but I'm afraid for now this will have to do."

"Its fine. I haven't been camping since I was little"

He kissed me and nuzzled my neck

"Don't be too long darlin,' I'll be waiting for you."

Speed washing could become a new Olympic sport and I'd get a medal! I was in the bedroom in minutes to see him laying in bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled patting the space beside him and I was with him in seconds. We cuddled and kissed but I was so tired we didn't get any further before my eyes were shutting on their own.

"Its fine Bella, get some sleep, we have plenty of time for other things."

I was asleep in his arms in minutes and slept without waking until the next morning. We had time for a little romp before I reluctantly left him to get showered and dressed. Every second away from him seemed a second wasted and I couldn't wait to rejoin him, being able to breathe easily again.

Peter and Charlotte were still sitting in the same place and smiled as I walked in with a mug of coffee and a slice of toast.

"So Bella, too worn out for games last night?"

"Peter, Jasper is so hot we need a night off occasionally"

He spluttered with mirth then nodded

"Great come back Bella I'm impressed."

"So did anything occur to you after we went to bed?"

"A couple of things actually. Major do you think Alice would have seen Rose and Emmett breaking up as a result of what happened?"

"Probably, why?"

"No idea but it gets rid of two more of the family."

"True. Why would that be important though?"

"Maybe when we find out what's going on that will become apparent."

"And the other thing?"

"Where are the Cullens now?"

"Again I have no idea why?"

"I don't know but I'd like to".


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

Jasper's phone rang as I took my plate and mug out but I could hear his side of the conversation.

"Where are you?"

"What happened?"

"Can you make it to us?"

"OK we'll come get you... reception is crap, say that again"

"Hold on we'll find you."

I ran back in hearing the urgency in Jasper's voice, he was talking to Peter.

"We have to go now, find him before they do, Char you stay here and look after Bella."

He turned and came to hold me seeing my scared expression,

"Its Emmett, he's injured and he's out there in the snow somewhere. We need to find him before Nathan and his friends do. Charlotte will stay with you she'll keep you safe. It's too cold and we've too far to go to take you with us. Don't worry darlin' we'll be back soon. Just remember I love you"

With a final kiss he was gone, Peter in his wake. I wasn't sure whether to be upset about Emmett or scared at being here with only Charlotte, but she was a vampire and Jasper trusted her so I would too. All these things were overshadowed by his last words to me.

"Just remember I love you", Jasper loved me? The joy I felt at those few words was indescribable but Char saw my expression and laughed.

"That hit you like a bolt out of the blue didn't it? Hadn't you seen it?"

I shook my head,

"No I hadn't"

"Why do you think he'd been shadowing you for so long? He can't stay away Bella, every fiber of his being pulls him back to you like a magnet. Don't you feel it?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I know I feel happy, warm, even relieved I guess when he's with me"

"That's the pull, mates pull each other, the further away they are the more discomfort they are in. Jasper had to stay close or suffer."

I would think about her words later, for now I wanted to know what happened to Emmett.

"It's a good job he was close and that we have a satellite phone or he'd never have got through. He's been looking for The Major and ran into Nathan and his friends. Emmett got away but he was injured, I don't know how badly but if he's shouting for help he's bad, maybe he couldn't hunt, maybe he was hunting when they caught up with him"

"So he can't heal because of his thirst?"

"That would be my guess. I don't know Emmett well, I only met him once. What's he like?"

"Emmett's the big brother you always wish you had, a gentle giant."

"Maybe not so gentle, he took two of Nathan's men down with him, but if they didn't burn they'll be back in business soon."

"What happens if Nathan gets here?"

"The guys will take him out"

"What about you?"

"I'll be watching out for you"

"You'd rather be in the fight?"

"Yes, it's what I do, The Major taught me well"

She stopped suddenly and put up a hand,

"Bella go into the bedroom and lock the door, someone's coming."

I did as I was told, my heart hammering loud in my chest but I hadn't been in there more than a few minutes when she called me back out.

"Its OK Bella."

I went out cautiously to see her wiping her hands on her jeans with a strange odor clinging to her.

"What happened?"

"One of Nathan's scouts stumbled on us but he didn't have time to radio in our position"

"You killed him?"

"Yes Bella it's what I do, remember?"

I nodded and feeling faintly sick I went to sit by the fire. A few minutes later a hand appeared over my shoulder with a mug of coffee.

"Sorry if I upset you"

"You didn't Char, it just all became a little too real that's all. Thanks"

I took the mug from her,

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything happen to you, you're much too important"

"Important? I've never been called that before"

"You make The Major happy and that makes you important, priceless in fact".

"You really do love him don't you Charlotte?"

"Yes, he gave Peter and I our freedom at great danger to himself and we can never repay him for that, except by helping him to find happiness. Alice Cullen made him smile sometimes but she was far too controlling and he was too easily persuaded in those days, he was looking for something and he thought she offered it, but she didn't."

"What was it?"

"Love, unconditional love, something we all strive for but very few of us ever find. I think he's found it in you, you know what he is and you don't try to change him, you go with the flow."

"So far"

"True but I'm willing to take a chance on you Bella."

About an hour later the door crashed open and Jasper and Peter came in supporting an almost helpless Emmett who groaned as they put him down on the floor. Rushing over I held Jasper tightly, ignoring the snow that covered his clothes and the sticky residue on his hands until it started to numb my fingers.

"Wash your hands, that's venom"

Char took me to the sink and put my hands under the running water.

I looked back to see Peter rip open Emmett's shirt to reveal a gaping hole in his torso, surrounded by tree bark.

He cursed as he pulled Emmett's sleeve up, his left hand was missing, just a tattered stump which was leaking venom onto the floor. Charlotte grabbed a towel and went over wrapping it tightly round the stump as a tourniquet. Emmett mumbled something and trying to be helpful I went through to the bathroom coming out with clean towels and a bowl of water. Kneeling down beside him I washed the dirt and bark from his wound careful to avoid getting too much venom on my hands and then smiled shyly as he spoke,

"Hey little sister, I wondered when I'd see you again. You're looking good."

I touched his face gently,

"Hi Em, what happened?"

"He decided to go ten rounds with Nathan and his buddies, on his own. I knew that animal blood would addle the Cullen brains eventually."

Emmett laughed then groaned holding his chest,

"Trees hurt, especially when they go through you"

"Did your mama not tell you to go round them Emmett?"

"Yeah but its difficult when they're coming towards you like a missile Peter."

"OK I'll give you that. He took two down before Nathan sneaked up like a fucking snake."

"So how many are there left?"

Peter looked at Jasper,

"Three I think, and Nathan of course, we didn't get there in time to catch the fucker, he'd run."

"Where's Emmett's hand?"

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot Em sorry"

Peter pulled Emmett's hand out of his pocket and lay it gently beside the stump,

"It's not going to fuse until we stop the venom leaking and he needs to feed for that"

Peter looked at Charlotte and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Oh brilliant, first I have to save his sorry ass and now I'm the fucking pizza delivery boy. OK"

He got up with a martyred expression and went back out while Jasper came to kneel beside me.

"Are you OK?"

"Fine but I think you'll find there's only two left and Nathan, Charlotte took one out earlier."

He turned to look at her and she shrugged,

"I knew you'd be upset if I let him kill us so I thought I'd get rid of him."

"Dead?"

"Burned"

Jasper nodded then looked into my face. I'm sorry about this Bella, it's not your fight and you shouldn't have to see it"

Emmett touched Jasper's hand.

"It is her fight, and yours."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

I looked at Emmett in amazement, it was my concern? How?

Peter came back then with a moose for Emmett,

"Right I want it known I am doing this purely as a medical emergency."

Jasper took my arm and pulled me through to the bedroom a little too quickly,

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to see that"

The penny dropped,

"Oh Emmett feeding? Thank you but I'm more worried about his health than what he's feeding on"

He kissed me and pulled me close,

"Bella let me take care of you please"

I nodded and let myself melt into his arms feeling the pull that Charlotte had told me about earlier, now understanding what it really was.

Charlotte opened the door then,

"Emmett's finished and his hand's fusing on now. He wants to speak to you Major"

We went out hand in hand to see Emmett sitting on the couch, towels wrapped around his chest and holding his severed hand which was slowly fusing back on. When he saw me he smiled broadly,

"Bells, its good to see you again, I'm glad you're here, I know you're safe now. I've been trying to find you."

"What's going on Emmett?"

"You know we couldn't work out what Alice and Edward were up to, if anything Jazz?"

"You found something?"

"Yeah. I kept a watch on Alice, she thought I was waiting for Rose to get back so she wasn't too bothered and I kept Edward out. It was hard but I managed not to think about Bella. He's taken over from Carlisle as leader of the Cullen coven, what's left of it and he's trying to get the Volturi to let him join them on his terms.

"And what makes him think they'll agree to that?"

"I don't really understand because I only got a part of the story before Alice saw what I was doing. She sent Maria after you, after me too, and to kill Bella if they can. She's planning to tell the Volturi that you will be a danger to them if you link up with your real mate, a very powerful vampire with an unbeatable gift."

"Do you know what she was talking about?"

"Yeah and so do you or she wouldn't be here now Jazz"

They all looked at me and I stepped back,

"Hey just a minute. I don't have a gift."

"Yes you do Bella, Edward couldn't read your thoughts."

"That's hardly a lethal weapon against vampires. Don't drain me you can't read my thoughts."

"Well all I know is what I heard. Alice and Edward want on the ruling council and they're offering Aro either you and your gift or to kill you as too dangerous if you mate with Jasper."

"Mate with Jasper? You make it sound like horses or dogs or something"

"No Bella you don't understand, mating has nothing to do with sex, that's just a small part of it. Mating is when two people, or vampires in our case join together as a couple, they make the other complete, compliment each other, cover the others weaknesses, protect and nurture each others personalities and minds. It's when you know your world is finally complete because you've found the piece that was missing."

I blanched with shock, all the things he was describing I'd felt when Jasper and I finally found each other, before we ever went to bed. He was right, sex was important of course but as a way of reinforcing our love for each other, the really important part was I felt alive, fully alive for the first time. Not the cloying, all-devouring, fantasy of love that Edward had engendered in me, a strange suffocating kind of infatuation. This was like drinking from a crystal clear stream, breathing in fresh mountain air, running along an empty beach at sunrise, it was exhilarating, refreshing, and all-encompassing. Jasper and I were truly mates.

"As long as Bella remains human she's in danger, they wont stop. If we save her from Maria's men they'll just send others, maybe even the Volturi guard and we can't fight them."

Jasper pulled me into his arms,

"I will protect her and her right to choose to be human or vampire"

"Very noble Major but just how do we protect her from Jane or Alec or even Chelsea? You need to explain the situation to Bella, she doesn't have many options."

I held up a hand and they stopped talking to look at me.

"Listen I've heard what you all have to say, what you think and now its my turn so please let me talk."

"Alice and Edward screwed with my life and Jasper's, they want me dead so they can join the Volturi as equals and somehow Jasper and I could make that difficult. I don't understand much about gifts and fighting but I do know one thing. Jasper and I are mates in every sense and as his it is for me to decide to stand with him against our enemies. I choose to become like you and I trust that you will keep me safe until I can fight for myself. If I have a gift then lets find it and use it until I can protect myself."

"Well said Bella, I always thought Edward was an idiot for not at least agreeing to think about changing you."

Jasper glared at Emmett but I put my hand up to stop him,

"It's OK Jasper, Emmett's got a point although I don't think it was the one he was trying to make"

"Fuck that sounds like me, say one thing, someone gets a brain wave from it and congratulates me for thinking of it, result, I look intelligent without even trying"

We all laughed at that but then Jasper whose laughter was the shortest spoke,

"Go on Bella what do you see"

"Well Edward was adamant that he wouldn't change me, even when James bit me he wouldn't let the change occur and Alice who was helping Carlisle wasn't now I think about it"

"Right, last brain cell officially dead, explain to the moron Bella"

I took time to put my thoughts into words.

"I loved Edward or thought I did"

I looked at Jasper and kissed him before going on,

"I asked him to make me into a vampire so we could be together for always but he refused, he said it would be a tragedy and as I said when James bit me and Carlisle turned up all Edward was interested in was stopping the change. Before Carlisle and the others got there Edward arrived and fought James. At the time I was in so much pain and losing so much blood that it was difficult for me to understand what I was seeing but I've thought about it a lot since he left. Edwards focus was on killing James, not because he had hurt me but because James had stolen me from him, his property. When he disabled James he didn't come straight over and then you all turned up and Alice came to my side. She held the wound in my leg and really tried to stop the bleeding, in fact she made a point of how much blood there was, then Carlisle arrived having pulled Edward off James. It was Carlisle who pointed out the best thing was for Edward to let the change happen but he was even more adamant then. Alice was sent to help you kill James leaving only Carlisle and Edward. The only thing Edward could do was to suck out the venom, unless he wanted Carlisle to suspect something was wrong, to keep me human. After that I was in hospital and Edward never left my side. I thought he was protecting me, worried about me and I think he was but not in the way I thought. He was worried that Victoria might find me and kill or change me. They didn't want me dead or a vampire so why? Emmett gave me the clue, he said Edward and Alice were trying to strike a bargain with the Volturi. I was the main attraction,

"We know someone who could be a threat to you, we'll sort her out if you give us power. If not we let her change and join up with The Major, and you have a full-blown coup on your hands."

That's if we're right and I have some great gift. All they had to do was stop me linking up with Jasper. They knew if I did we would realize what we meant to each other and he would change me. Then we would be a threat not only to the Volturi but them too."

"If you're right. But its a big if Bella"

I nodded at Emmett's comment.

"Why are you only dangerous to their plans if you and the Major get hooked up? What changes if that happens?"

"I don't know but I'll bet anything that Alice set Maria on your track. How else would Nathan get so close so quickly? Or is he really that good?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

We sat in silence for a while, trying to work out exactly what was going on. Emmett lay back on the couch and I checked on his chest wound,

"Its healing now Em"

"Thanks Bella, I don't deserve your kindness after what happened."

"Jasper told me you stuck up for me and that's why you and Rose split up. I'm sorry about that, I saw her you know"

"Rose? Where?"

He tried to sit up but it was too much too soon and he slumped back with an exasperated groan,

"At Renee's, she's a friend of Phil's brother's girlfriend. That's my step dad, Phil."

"How was she? Did she speak to you?"

"Let's just say she doesn't feel any warmer towards me than she did before. I hope you two get back together, you're meant for each other I could see that."

"Yeah, I miss her Bella but I had to make a stand about the family leaving you. She's always scared of being found out, that's one of the reasons she doesn't like you, you're a threat to her security. Anyway I don't regret what I did"

"Thanks Em"

I leaned in and put my arms around him expecting him to hug me in return but he tried to pull away, a wary eye on Jasper.

"What's the matter? Are you still thirsty? I'm sorry"

"Its OK Bella. I'm just tired."

Charlotte came over then,

"Bella you need to eat, come on"

I realized I'd done something wrong and followed her to the range,

"What did I do?"

"No one thought to tell you because we don't often encounter humans this close...

"Well not without killing them." Peter had followed us and Charlotte glared at him,

"OK I was just saying. Bella my love I know you just wanted to comfort Emmett but hugging another male vampire when you and The Major have only just got together is a dangerous thing to do. A very dangerous thing to do."

"Why? Jasper knows I'm in love with him"

"Yes and the brain is telling him that, but the vampire inside is screaming for him to kill his rival"

"Emmett's not a rival"

"Bella, you know that, and I know that, The Major probably knows it too but it doesn't stop his vampire reaction. You could have inadvertently sparked a fight to the death there"

I was shocked, but there was a lot about vampires I didn't know and needed to find out fast if I weren't to cause more danger than Maria or Alice!

I ate quickly watching the others all the time, Jasper sat with Peter but he was watching Emmett who had closed his eyes, Charlotte sitting by his side checking his hand had fused back on properly. There was a dangerous undercurrent in the room and I'd been the cause of it. So as soon as I finished I went back to Jasper's side taking his hand in mine,

"I need to talk to you"

He looked at me, hurt in his eyes, and followed me into the bedroom where I sat on the bed and pulled him down next to me. He gazed ahead and I pulled his head round to look into his eyes.

"Jasper I didn't know I would hurt you by hugging Em, I saw you at the Cullens and no one took any notice if I hugged Em or Rose hugged you."

"We'd all been mates for a long time Bella or at least thought we were but now I'm not so sure. You're right of course, it didn't matter back then but it does now, to me at least. I know its crazy but I can't help feeling jealous. I've been away from Maria a long time but this morning I started to feel the rage and craving to kill again and it scared me. I love you Bella and I won't lose you to anyone. I know that probably sounds like Edward but its true."

I kissed him and pulled his head down to my breast, stroking his hair as I spoke very quietly,

"You hear that Jasper? My human heart? It beats for you, I think it always has and now its longing to stop, to make me yours for eternity. There is no one else, there couldn't be but I will try not to hurt you again until you decide to change me. Please don't fall out with Em over me, he's hurting and he needs us, all of us, to get through this."

Jasper

When I saw Bella put her arms around Emmett I stiffened, rage coming from nowhere to fill my head, screaming at me to kill him. He was touching my mate, MINE! I tensed and Peter put a restraining hand on my arm. He came very close to getting it ripped off but I stopped myself just in time. All I could think of was killing, my whole body crying in rage and hurt. My mate was holding another man and I couldn't bear it. When she pulled away I held myself back but I thought of a hundred different ways to kill my ex brother, even though I knew in the tiny sane part of my brain that he was innocent of any wrong doing. I sat watching for him to make a move towards her as she went to eat. If he'd stirred I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from attacking but he realized his danger and sat back closing his eyes, a courageous move on his part but it calmed me slightly. When Bella came back and took my hand I knew she was aware of the danger and I followed her into the bedroom watching Emmett who still hadn't moved.

Her words cut through the rage and it started to dissipate slowly, dissolved by each word she spoke until I was once more in control of myself. She was speaking the truth I knew that and she was right, we needed each other, especially now, and Emmett had risked his life to warn us of what was happening. He didn't deserve my anger but my gratitude. I listened to her heartbeat not wanting to stop it but knowing it was the only way we could stay together for eternity and she was begging me to do it. I wanted her so badly, to always be at my side, to love and protect and that meant changing her.

"If you want me to change you I will but we have to be careful. Remember once I bite you we will all be vulnerable. We can't move you while you go through it so we'll have to find somewhere safe, somewhere we can defend."

"Then find somewhere Jasper. We need to be strong and united if we're going to survive this. Will I be any help as a newborn?"

"I don't know Bella, usually newborns are out of control and blood crazed but there's something about you that scares Alice and it might just be that you have something we can use to fight her and the Volturi. It's a gamble but you'll be safer as a vampire than a human if we have to fight and that's looking more and more likely"

"Then talk to the others and find somewhere Jasper.."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Peter

When they emerged some time later I knew the crisis had been averted, Bella had talked him down but it had been a close run thing. We'd all heard what she said and just waited for her to tell us directly but she surprised us all again.

"I'm sorry for putting you at risk Emmett. I'm not going through it all again, I know you all heard what I said so what do you think?"

We looked at each other and I saw Em grin,

"I vote we change Bella then kick some ass."

"I'm with Emmett, Bella may be a help or a hindrance but she's dead if it comes to a fight, we can't fight and defend her too. Not if we want to survive"

I agreed with Charlotte and Em but there was one thing that concerned me.

"There's just one problem with all this, if Bella is a typical newborn then she could just as easily turn on us as the enemy and I really don't want to be watching my back if it comes to a fight."

"So what do we do?"

I turned to Em,

"Not the foggiest idea but I thought I should just point it out. I guess go ahead and sort out the problems later. You OK with all this Major?"

He nodded,

"But not here. If Alice is telling our movements to Maria we need to keep on the move somehow."

"OK I'll see if I can get some wheels so we're mobile"

"No. I don't think we can risk going back into towns or cities, at least out here we can see them coming."

"What do you suggest then Major?"

"Make a sled big enough for Bella to lay on, we can take it in turns to pull and if we need to move quickly we'll just have to carry her. It's not ideal but then none of us had the ideal place when we were changed. We were all moved while we were changing except Emmett. It has to be your decision though Bella, it's not going to be pleasant however we do it. I'm sorry"

Bella

It didn't sound exactly comfortable but then neither did changing and it was a way of keeping one step ahead of the enemy and still changing me so I nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Soon as possible. It wont be long before Nathan finds us."

Emmett who was finally back on his feet now offered to help but Jasper sent him to hunt.

"Stay close but you need to hunt, we need you up to speed before Nathan or anyone else gets here."

As Em left Peter and Charlotte went outside,

"One executive sled coming up."

Once we were alone Jasper lifted me into his arms kissing me and holding me tight.

"Bella this isn't how I planned our lives but we have to play the cards we've been dealt. I promise you that the people responsible for this will pay for your suffering."

I stroked his face, drinking in the sight of him, something to try to hold on to for the next few days as I burned.

"I love you and however it turns out I always will. Just promise me you'll look after yourself for me. Don't sacrifice yourself for me because if you do when I can understand I will join you in death. We both survive or neither do."

He looked at me but didn't speak.

"Promise me Jasper"

"I promise Bella. But we're both going to make it through."

"I know, just covering my bases."

Emmett got back looking much better the same time Peter came back in with a grin,

"Your carriage awaits"

I walked out still holding Jaspers hand, to see a very sturdy wooden sled with straps to tie me in and thick blankets to cover me and protect my human body from the cold as long as I needed such protection.

"Right folks, lets head out. Grab essentials only"

Peter pulled his wallet out,

"Got my essentials packed ready Major."

None of them took anything, but my bag with my address book and I-pod was strapped in to the sled with me.

"Something to remind you of your old life Bella."

I nodded at Charlotte's explanation making myself as comfortable as possible and waited nervously for my torment to begin.

Jasper

I hated that we had to do it this way but it was the only safe way to proceed, we couldn't stop somewhere without Alice seeing and passing the information on. I wanted to be with Bella somewhere quiet and comfortable to take away some of the pain she would be feeling but that would mean I too was out of action and we needed all the numbers we could get. I suddenly had a thought,

"I'm going to contact Eleazor, see how the land lies and if he'll help us."

"How?"

Bella was already starting to get cold, her voice slow.

"Eleazor can read gifts. If he can meet up with us he can tell us your gift. It might help."

"What if he's with the opposition? He's a friend of Carlisle don't forget."

"I know Em but its a risk I think we should take."

Peter scowled,

"Go on then Major but if he turns up with half the Volturi guard I'm holding you personally fucking responsible."

I knelt in the snow beside the sled and touched Bella's cheek,

"If you can, remember any of your human life you want to keep as memories or it will fade as you change and I'll be here to look after you, all of us will"

She smiled at me and nodded, too cold to speak. I just hoped my venom worked before the cold became too much for her frail human body. I needed to do it quickly and get moving so I pushed her head away from me laying her throat open for my bite. For the only time in my vampire life I felt no thirst as I bit into her, the blood made me feel sick but I ignored that and bit down hard, pumping my venom into her body until it was saturated then I spat out the blood which dyed the snow red and kissed her once more as her eyes closed and the first stirrings of her limbs began.

"Right let's go"

Peter touched my shoulder and I rose with a final look at her writhing body and we set off, Charlotte pulling the sled for the first leg of our journey and I stayed at the back watching Bella's pain as I pulled out my phone and rang Denali.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

The Gods were looking favourable for now and Carmen answered the phone.

"Jasper? We were worried about you. Eleazor has heard whispers from the Volturi that they are interested in finding you and that Maria is on your trail too. What's going on?"

"Have you spoken to Alice or Edward?"

"No only Carlisle. He's very concerned about you and a human girl. He asked us to let him know if we heard from you. What's the problem?"

"I need to speak to Eleazor its important"

"Just a minute Jasper"

Within seconds Eleazor was on the phone.

"Jasper you have some very powerful people after you, what did you do?"

"Nothing, its Edward and Alice, they're trying to stop my mate becoming a vampire"

"Why?"

"We don't know but it has something to do with her gift"

"Really? What is it?"

"That's why I'm ringing you, we don't know but if were going to survive this we need to find out and I wondered if you could tell us anything"

"Where are you?"

"Wrangell St Elias National Park"

"You're already in Alaska? Why didn't you come to us straight away?"

"It took a while to work out what's going on. Can you help?"

"Perhaps but I don't want the Volturi knowing I helped you, are you alone?"

"No, but you can trust my companions I guarantee."

"That means the Whitlocks, OK, where?"

We arranged to meet close to the edge of the park, too close to civilization but it was the only way to get Eleazor's help. Peter was very nervous,

"I don't trust the fucker, he was Volturi remember"

"We have no choice Peter, we're working blind, stumbling in the dark. If it's a trap we'll fight, we knew we'd have to at some point."

I went back to check on Bella who was burning but she didn't make a sound as if she knew it could give us away to any trackers. The pain was terrible and I longed to help her but Charlotte came to my side,

"Come on Major, you'll help her best by finding out what her gift is. We need you for now."

I knew she was right but seeing my mate in pain was tearing me to pieces, making it hard to concentrate. I took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her then joined Emmett who was pulling the sled. Progress was slow not because the sled was tiring to pull but the snow was so deep and the surface powdery meaning the sled sank down making it more like a snow plough than a means of transport.

Bella

As the pain started I closed my eyes and tried to remember Charlie and Renee but they were swept aside by the fires of the change and I hung on desperately to the vision of Jasper's face, knowing he would be watching over me as they all would until it was over. Liquid fire ran through my veins and I felt as every single molecule in my body was incinerated to be replaced by ice which hurt even more, but I knew to cry out could be dangerous so I clamped my teeth together allowing only the softest of grunts to escape. I knew Jasper would hear these and my rapidly thumping heart and each would be torture for him but there was little I could do about it except think of our love. The bond that had been forged so long ago though neither of us realized it at the time. This brought forth memories of Edward and Alice, my sometime boyfriend and best friend and anger spiked in the center of my body, overpowering even the pain for a little while. Was this the kind of anger Jasper had felt when I hugged Emmett? If it was I didn't understand how he stood firm against it, I wouldn't have been able to, I was sure of that. The cold around me faded to insignificance as time passed, my body was in an oven and any snowflake that fell must surely sizzle out of existence immediately on touching me. Was I leaving a cloud of steam behind me for Maria or the Volturi to follow?

Peter

We reached the meeting point to find Eleazor already there,

"Shit Major its a trap, he's not alone, the devious fucker."

The Major put his hand up to silence me,

"I don't think they are here to attack Peter. Stay here and keep Bella safe for me. I'm going to speak to him."

"Not a chance. Emmett and Char will watch her, I'm coming with you."

As we got closer I started to recognize faces and a smile spread across my face,

"I think you're right."

We stopped a few feet away and waited for Eleazor to speak. He was looking beyond us to the sled and its precious cargo.

"Jasper, hello. I did a little checking after I spoke to you and made a few calls. You have more friends than perhaps you thought."

Looking at the four vampires standing behind him, wary but not threatening, I decided he was right.

"What did you hear?"

"Can I see Bella first? It will help"

"Peter"

I escorted Eleazor to see Bella and he stood looking at her for a few minutes then nodded and we walked back, he wasn't giving anything away.

Jasper

I stood watching Eleazor's companions, not looking for danger but weighing up what each would bring to our aid if they joined us. They wouldn't be here if Eleazor hadn't seen a fight coming and knew we needed help to win.

Cassian who I hadn't seen for many years, had the ability to call down thunderbolts.

Duncan, a friend from my own time as a nomad, had an interesting gift, he could send an offensive attack back to its origin.

Garrett an old friend of Carlisle's who had stood beside Peter and myself before, he was a formidable fighter.

Zackery who was blind, was the only vampire I ever met who was disabled in any way. He had been blinded as a punishment for theft as a human, losing his eyes altogether. Venom could do many things but it couldn't regrow eyes that had been removed. His gift was ironic, he could set visions in others minds so they had no idea what was reality and what fantasy.

None spoke, we were all waiting for Eleazor's return although Garrett did smile, he would be coming with us whatever Eleazor said about Bella, he never ran from a good fight and I had the strangest feeling that this one was going to be world-changing. Peter stopped at my side as Eleazor returned to his companions then turned back,

"This is going to change our world permanently, there is a battle on the horizon for the leadership of the vampire world."

There were a few gasps at this but he nodded and went on,

"I spent a lot of time researching our kind and listening to myths and stories told by vampires no longer living. Many of these were destroyed by the Volturi to stop them spreading tales that might give others ideas. To explain what is happening here I need to tell you all a story. It won't take long but it will explain everything.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Jasper

We didn't have time for stories but in order to find out what Eleazor knew we had to make time. I went back to crouch beside Bella taking one icy hand in mine and brushing the snow away from her face as it settled,

"Go on. We're listening"

"Many years ago I met a vampire living in seclusion, having nothing to do with the human or vampire world, he existed on the blood of animals as the Cullens do. He was very frightened, he told me he would be dead soon and needed to tell his story to someone, a warning in effect. His gift was very much like Alice Cullen's, he could see the future but his was more focused, he saw what would actually happen, not what may happen. He'd seen the Volturi rise to power and he saw their downfall."

That stopped us all in our tracks, none of us could imagine the Volturi being conquered.

"He told me that the Volturi had sent Demetri to find him and kill him, he'd seen his death and it was close. When I asked him why he didn't run he smiled.

"I have run for centuries Eleazor and I'm tired. My mate was captured and killed in an effort to smoke me out and to my shame I let her die. Now I am prepared to face my own death and hope to join her so I can explain why I didn't stop them. I couldn't, that way led to my death too and I needed to stay alive long enough to warn the right people of what was to come."

"He said I was that person, that there would come a time when I would know it was time to unleash the beast and ensure the downfall of the Volturi. He told me the signs to look out for"

"When a seer, a warrior, a human girl and a thought reader, all known to each other, start to clash then the time has come"

"I think he was talking of Alice, Edward, Bella, and yourself Jasper. He told me that if the warrior and the human girl became mates then the Volturi would fall but if the seer and the thought reader joined forces they could also mean the downfall of the Volturi but only if they could stop the human girl changing to a vampire while keeping her alive. If she died their chance died with her."

I thought about this then asked,

"Did he explain why?"

"The only being who could destroy the Volturi was the human girl, no other could stand against them and survive, we've all seen what happens to those who try. The human girl would be a shield and that girl on the sled is, I've seen it myself. The seer and thought reader could use her to protect themselves and defeat the brothers of the Volturi then bind everyone to themselves using such gifts as Chelsea. The human girl could be changed later to keep her shield but must be kept weak and compliant, I think when weak Chelsea's talent might just prevail."

"So Alice and Edward could take over the Volturi?"

"Yes but it wasn't going to be easy because fate would throw various problems in their way. The human would fall in love with the thought reader but he couldn't change her and she would meet her true love if he didn't keep them apart, which meant he had to let her go, at least for a while."

"Why not take over immediately when he had Bella's love?"

"Because her gift wouldn't mature until she finished her education, he couldn't hold her for so long without changing her and the two of you would eventually see what you were to each other. They didn't know until Carlisle lent Edward some old manuscripts, one of which was this legend, that they were destined to destroy the Volturi and that they had already nurtured one of the snakes, you, in the family. When Bella came to Forks everything fell into place but they had little time to act, they had to rely on Alice's visions and Edwards ability to read minds. With Bella away at college they had breathing space after breaking you two up, making sure you wouldn't go looking for Bella thinking she had sent you all away. Their problem was you, Alice found it more and more difficult to see your decisions for which I have a theory. The closer you got to Bella without realizing it, the more her shield worked on you. So, Alice lost you, except glimpses which she acted on as best she could."

"She did see Emmett's decision to come find you, she knew he'd become alarmed by what he'd heard. So she gave his whereabouts to Maria after persuading the Mexican that she needed your return. By this time though you and Bella were together and now there's little they can do except sell you out to the Volturi as traitors. Aro isn't a fool and he knows he's being used but he is interested in the human girl who has great power. He would very much like her to become one of his collection although he doesn't know that she can never be captured by any man except her mate."

"Why was it so important to keep us apart? What difference does her being my mate and a vampire make?"

"Jasper you are a formidable fighter who also senses emotions, what you don't know is that you are also a powerful force that magnifies. Remember the humans and vampires alike who would run terrified, you magnified their fear and you can magnify Bella's shield. No one she chooses to shield can be touched by the Volturi or Alice and Edward. This is their final throw of the dice, they've set the Volturi on you, hoping you will be killed or Bella before she wakes to her talent."

"So the Volturi are on their way?"

"Yes, very close now. You must keep Bella alive long enough to complete the change so I thought you might need a little help."

"Thank you Eleazor. Does Carlisle know about this?"

"No. The manuscripts he gave Edward were very old ones that he'd collected but never read himself. Carlisle is innocent, or guilty of no more than allowing his first creation to take over the reins of power."

Peter.

"We need to get moving Major, now. We're sitting ducks here. At least we should make an attempt to defend ourselves somewhere a little less open than this."

"Right. Are you coming?"

The Major addressed the vampires standing behind Eleazor and one by one they walked past him and joined us.

"Good luck Major."

"Thank you Eleazor, I owe you"

"Destroy the Volturi, that will be payment enough and if you can't, take as many with you as you are able."

We moved out fast, the snow coming down more thickly and Bella's sled now being carried by two vampires, Cassian and Emmett while Zackery ran with Charlotte, a hand on her shoulder. Garrett joined us with a smile.

"Sounds like we'll get a good work out this time Major, its always good to see you."

"Yeah, because there's always a shit storm coming up fast"

"Peter its all that makes life worth living, don't you feel more alive after a fight?"

"I fucking hope so or I'm dead! Jeez you come out with some shit Garrett"

"Yes but I fight well, so you forgive me the crap"

"True and this is going to be the fight of the century"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jasper

As we ran I kept going back to check on Bella whose body was now racked with violent shudders, her transformation was happening so quickly, perhaps too quickly, had I done something wrong? Was I going to lose her? Peter seeing my concern joined me at her side,

"She'll be OK Major. She knows we need her help and she's pushing through the crap quickly, she's beautiful isn't she?"

I looked at her face, so pale and still, framed by shining brown hair, her eyes closed as if she were merely asleep. It dawned on me then that I couldn't see her chest rise and fall or hear her heart. To all intents and purposes Bella Swan was dead. I touched her face but got no response and I began to panic.

"Peter she's not reacting."

"Calm down Major, she'll open her eyes soon enough. Let's concentrate on getting somewhere we can defend, I don't like being out in the open like this, we're fucking sitting ducks for the Volturi."

"Major"

I heard Garretts call and turned, he was gesturing up ahead where there was an opening in the snow covered trees and beyond a cabin, long since abandoned but ideal for our needs. I nodded,

"Get Bella under cover, Zackery stay with her. Garrett, you and Duncan set up a watch on top of that hill,

Cassian you take Peter and watch our rear. Char come with me."

We ran east as far as the next fall of rocks and checked but the ground fell away hundreds of feet,

"They wont be coming this way Major"

I scanned the surroundings,

"Doesn't look like it but I want you to stay and watch in case. If anything happens I'll call."

She nodded, hating to be away from the centre of the action to come but she understood we left no possible attack route unwatched.

Bella

I heard sounds around me, voices, too many voices, voices I didn't recognise and I stayed perfectly still listening hard. I could sense someone sitting beside me but I didn't recognise the voice as he sang to himself. Who was this? Where was Jasper? Had they been captured or killed? Was this a member of the Volturi? I was scared now, my vampire senses reaching out to find my mate. Then I heard familiar footsteps, he was close by

"Is she OK?"

His voice soothed me but I wasn't sure what was going on so I kept very still.

"Yes, she hasn't moved yet but I feel she is close to the surface, searching for you. Perhaps you should sit with her Major"

His reply was cut short by a cry from another unfamiliar voice,

"We got trouble Major. Ten coming from the south and another six from the west. You better get out here."

They were here! The fight was about to start and I needed to be with my mate, I sat up so quickly it startled me, to see a young man sitting at my side, a smile on his face but his eyes closed, sunken in as if there were no orbs behind the lids.

"So Bella you decided to join us? Good, could you help me? I'm alright once I'm outside but the cabin is unfamiliar and there are many obstacles here"

"You can't see?"

"No, I lost my eyes as a human and there's only so much venom can do, but I manage well enough normally with the help of my friend Cassian who is helping outside. I think our friends the Volturi are approaching and I'm sure the others will be relieved to see you with us again."

"Why? I can't fight, I don't know how"

"True but you can protect your friends, we hear you are a shield, let The Major guide you."

We went outside where Jasper stood with Peter and another vampire I didn't know while two others were jumping down the rocks to join the small party and then I saw Char appear from the trees to stand beside Peter.

Jasper

The Volturi would be here soon and I had no idea how to defeat them with the gifts we had to hand, we needed Bella.

Bella, I felt her presence and turned as she ran into my arms kissing me over and over as if we had been separated for centuries, not hours"

"What can I do Jasper? Zackery told me to be led by you."

"We found out you are a shield Bella. I need you to cover our party, stop anything getting through"

"How? I don't know what to do"

"Close your eyes and visualize a glass wall between us and the Volturi."

"I'll try"

"Bella, we don't have time for trying. Our asses are all going to be burned if you don't do it. So please, just for me, get the fucking shield working girl."

Bella

I turned to Peter and he winked before turning to face the front again. Looking up I saw the figures drifting forward, too many to fight but I wouldn't lose these brave vampires who had joined forces with us to the Volturi. I closed my eyes and their faces swam before me, even the strangers, as if I'd taken a snap shot of them and I decided to wrap each one in a clear bubble harder than steel but allowing weapons to pass out. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I smelled my mate's scent and suddenly I could do anything, he made me feel strong and invincible. I opened my eyes seeing the bubbles still in place, one containing Jasper and I, each of the others having an individual one.

"Are you OK darlin'?"

"Yes, thirsty but it can wait."

"Do you think you can shield us?"

"Already under control"

"Like you. An unusual newborn"

"Fucking good job too, or we're all going to be ex-vampires."

The figures came to a halt a few hundred feet away then four came further and stopped about twenty feet away and Jasper whispered their names to me,

Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the three Volturi brothers, leaders. The woman at Aro's shoulder is Renate his personal shield"

"Really? That's interesting"

I watched as the three brothers looked from one to another of our friends then the one Jasper had pointed out as Aro spoke,

"Major, it seems you are forming a small army. Why is this?"

"Not an army Aro, just friend's meeting."

"Really? And your beautiful companion?"

"This is my mate Bella"

His eyes flashed to his brothers then back, unsettled to hear I was a vampire and awake. He hadn't banked on that, you could tell.

"So Bella, how beautiful. How long has she been awake?"

"Long enough to control herself"

He smiled,

"So I see."

Marcus moved forward restlessly,

"Get on with it brother"

Aro put up a hand and continued, smiling at me,

"Perhaps Bella would introduce herself. We like to know our new members"

He held out his hand and I looked at Jasper,

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had, just by touching you"

"Really? Then this should be interesting"

I moved forward casually until we were close enough to touch and I put my hand in his, the feel of his making me shudder inwardly. He bent over our clasped hands his eyes closed and I waited, if he was disappointed then my shield was working, if not we were all in deep trouble.

When he raised his head again his eyes were open and he looked perturbed,

"So Bella, it seems you are a closed book to me."

"I am a closed book to everyone except my mate Aro. Unless I choose otherwise"

"Is that a challenge Bella?"

"No merely a statement of fact. Why are you here Aro?"

"We have heard disturbing rumours about a band of fighters The Major here has brought together and it would seem the rumours were correct"

"That isn't a band of fighters Aro, who is there to fight? What reason would The Major have to fight anyone, least of all the Volturi?"

Looking over Aro's shoulder I saw Caius and Marcus exchange a glance and Caius gestured bringing the rest of the Guard closer.

"Now if I were a suspicious fucker I'd think they were getting ready for a fight"

Peter's words floated over, breaking the silence and we all looked at our opponents.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Aro

This wasn't going to be easy, Alice Cullen had told us that Major Whitlock and his mate were working to overthrow the Volturi but it was a very small army if that were indeed their intention. I knew all of those ranged against us except the young man standing beside Charlotte Whitlock, and Bella Swan who was now one of us so I hadn't the excuse of a human knowing our secret to kill her. She didn't look anything special but then neither did Alec or Jane and they were formidable indeed. Would this young woman be a match for my guard? She had an air of confidence, arrogance even.

"So what is your intention Aro?"

She broke into my reverie,

"Intention Bella?"

"Yes, I take it you aren't here in force just for an afternoon stroll"

I heard a snigger from Peter Whitlock, I would like to take him out myself, he was so arrogant and self confident that it was galling.

"We are here to make sure that none of our laws have been broken and no one is trying to raise an army against us."

"An army? I don't think nine vampires constitutes an army even in your fucked up brain"

I looked at him, very soon he was going to be begging for his life and that of his mate and I was looking forward to seeing that.

Bella

I could feel Aro on the edge and Peter's remarks were fast pushing him over which amused me. I wanted him to attack so I could show him that our little army was more than a match for his guard.

"So what is your intention Major?"

Aro was now ignoring me and concentrating on my mate, This gave me time to examine our opponents, it was fairly obvious that the weaker looking members of the Volturi were the talented ones, the ones we needed to watch out for. I focused in on Caius who was gesturing to the two youngest members of the party who stepped to one side concentrating on Jasper and Peter. After a few seconds they started to frown as nothing was happening. I could see my mates bubble flaring red but he was safe inside. Peter's was covered in a black fog but he too was safe inside his bubble. Caius was watching, anger flitting across his face as he realized their gifts were useless, powerless. He glanced at me and I smiled and shook a finger at him, no, no, Caius, you'll have to do better than that. Marcus had taken two steps back and had a strange look on his face as if he would rather be somewhere else. Speculatively I covered him too with a bubble watching for a reaction.

He shook his head as if dazed then looked at Caius before turning his attention to Aro. The hatred in his face twisted it into an ugly mask and he turned, walking away from the guard his footsteps unheard in the snow. That was an interesting development and I looked at the other guard members. Another young woman was looking at his back in consternation and when Caius saw the focus of her attention he glanced over to me. I smiled again and mouthed, "One down, two to go." He move forward and tapped Aro on the shoulder

"Brother I need to speak to you"

Aro shrugged him off bad tempered, and called out,

"Take care of business Felix"

The hugely muscled vampire waiting at the back came forward with several others all moving so rapidly they were a blur, making straight for Jasper and the others.

"I don't think so Aro. Not my mate, not my friends"

The huge guard were stopped in their tracks a few paces from their objectives, they had come up against the bubbles which held without my having to do anything. Jasper grasped my hand,

"Well done Bella, keep it up"

I looked at Caius and called,

"Cassian"

He looked at me and nodded before closing his eyes and lifting his face to the sky. There was a terrible crack and a thunderbolt landed in front of Caius forcing him to step back.

"Alec, Jane"

They stepped forward to try again but from the corner of my eye I saw one of the smaller vampires shimmer and disappear from view. By concentrating I could wrap the bubble round him too and Jasper looked at me confused until I called,

"Cassian to me"

He looked over as I gestured to the shimmer that was my bubble around the invisible vampire. Again came the crash but this time I pulled the bubble away timing it for the thunderbolt to have passage through. There was a flash and a cloud of purple smoke, another enemy disposed of. Seeing Alec and Jane were still trying to get around my shield I looked at Duncan and nodded, dropping his shield as I had Cassian's to allow him to act. There was a terrible scream and Jane fell to the floor writhing in agony while Alec's face had gone blank and he stood undefended, alone.

This time I didn't need to say anything just gesture and drop my shield momentarily for Cassian to act again and Aro's two gifted vampires simply ceased to exist. He held up his hand and Felix and his other guard stopped dead waiting.

"Bella, why are you attacking the Volturi? You know it is punishable by death"

"I didn't but I don't think you have anyone with which to threaten me Aro. Do you?"

He turned and suddenly realized that Marcus was missing, Caius glared and called to his brother,

"This is madness Aro. She's picking us off one at a time."

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize that you were in a hurry for this to be over."

"Zackery"

Following the sound of my voice Zackery lifted his hands, Charlotte whispering in his ear, and Caius shouted lifting his hands to his eyes.

"Peter would you and the others like a work out"

"About fucking time., I thought there wouldn't be any left for us."

I dropped their shields and he, Garrett, and the others closed in on Felix and the other huge guard members. I wasn't worried about their ability to win in a fair fight because Jasper didn't and I felt what he felt. He went for Caius and the blonde Volturi brother stood mesmerized by whatever Zackery was showing him unaware of the danger now before him.

"Zackery stop"

He dropped his hands and Caius who could see again realized who he was up against, it was a fight to the death and my money was on The Major.

Zackery came to stand at my side with Charlotte and I described the fight to him, watching for any of our side who needed help but they were doing just fine. Aro with Renata still at his back tried to move away but I saw the black cloaked figure who appeared behind him. Marcus it seemed had his own score to settle, he knocked Renata from her place protecting Aro and moved in for the kill, it seemed she wasn't a shield against physical attack only supernatural ones. As Marcus grasped Aro by the neck I heard his words,

"I've waited a long while for this Aro. You killed my wife and now you are going to die too. Didyme, this is for you"

He ripped Aro's head off and threw it on the fire that had sprung up where Cassian's thunderbolt had landed. There was a single scream then silence as more purple smoke rose into the air. Marcus looked at me and bowed low,

"Thank you Bella for giving me my freedom and the opportunity to avenge my wife"

He turned then and I watched astonished as he walked purposefully into the fire,

"Didyme I'm coming my love".


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

The battle was soon over, the last few members of the Volturi guard torn to pieces and thrown on the fire to join Aro and Marcus. As the guys cleaned up the battlefield Jasper came over to me and took me in his arms,

"My Bella, my Amazon"

"No I've had enough of killing for now. I just want to be with my mate."

"And he wants you with him darlin' I missed you so much"

He swept me up in his arms and carried me inside the cabin kissing me hungrily but this time it was much more intense, whether because I was now a vampire or because he had no need to hold back I have no idea nor did I care. We made love as if there were nothing else in this world besides the two of us and our hunger for each other.

Jasper

Bella as a vampire was equally as enticing as Bella the human had been but this Bella was stronger and more durable. No longer having to hold back and think about every move I made it was possible to give myself over to my need for her and we made love as if it were going to be the last time we would ever see each other., I had never experienced anything so overwhelming and it left my senses reeling, my body incapable of movement, for the first time in my vampire life I felt complete and relaxed enough to close my eyes and drift. All this Bella had gifted to me with her love and I would never be able to thank her enough or repay her.

It was hours later that I roused enough to hear the voices in the other room,

"Well, I guess that's it for now, thanks for the work out but Zac and I have to go. With the Volturi gone things should get interesting for a while. If you hear anything you think we need to know about tell Eleazor he knows where to find us"

I was about to get up and speak to Cassian and Zackery before they left when I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Don't go Jasper, stay with me, just a little longer, I can't bear the thought of you walking out of the door, I'm scared you may not come back."

"I'll never leave you Bella. I couldn't I love you, you are my other half"

I kissed her and she pulled me down covering my body in kisses and working me to a frenzy until groaning and unable to control myself any longer I took her again and made her mine, only this time I marked her mine too, the urge to do so was so overwhelming I couldn't have stopped myself. I bit down on her shoulder and she gasped as my venom leaked into her flesh marking it for all time. I had no idea if she would understand that it was done in ecstasy not violence but she just held me closer and whispered my name softly.

When we finally emerged there were only Peter and Charlotte there,

"About time Major. We thought you were going for the record. The other couldn't wait around for you to finish but they sent their good wishes."

"Emmett?"

"Bella sounded concerned and I felt my rage starting to build again but sensing it she touched my face,

"Jasper its you, only you. I'm just concerned for him. He has no one, Rose has gone and he can't go back to the Cullens now Edward and Alice know he warned us."

Peter nodded,

"She's right Major. He's still around, gone hunting but he's worried you wont want him hanging around."

She looked at me appealingly and I nodded, I would cope with the jealousy until we traced Rose. She would take him back, whatever had happened between the two of them they were mates and I was sure she was suffering like him.

"So what's next? Volterra?"

"Why Volterra?"

Bella sounded confused,

"The Volturi have gone"

"Yes my little sex fiend but that leaves a vacuum and nature abhors a vacuum, shit I've always wanted to say that, I read it somewhere once and it sounded really fucking knowledgeable. Anyway, as I was saying if were don't go and do something Alice and Edward will try to set up a power base and its easier to prevent them than get them out of the throne room once they're established.

She turned to me,

"Jasper?"

"Peter is right much as it grieves me to admit it. We have to stop them or things will be no better."

"But who replaces them?"

Peter grinned looking at her and she backed away in horror.

"Oh no, no way. I don't want to stay in Italy and I certainly don't want to rule the vampire world."

"What about Carlisle?"

We both looked at Charlotte as if she'd gone mad.

"Fuck, I knew getting too close to animal hunters would addle your brain"

"Shut up Peter. Carlisle is a fair man, he'd be a good choice."

"Not if Edward and Alice are around, they twist him round their little fingers."

"Well no but those two have to be dealt with anyway. The Major is hardly going to ignore the fact they tried to get Bella killed or manipulated to her cost."

I pulled Bella close again, scared by the very thought of her being harmed.

Bella

I felt Jaspers concern and knew I had to be very careful of my actions until he became used to us as a couple. He had been alone for so long or at least not mated and his reactions were those of a warrior, anything he perceived as a threat was taken down, I'd almost caused a problem with Emmett twice now. My fragile mate needed time to understand that I was truly his and no one could ever come between us. Peter seemed to read my mind because he nodded his agreement. It was good that we were a small group, there were fewer opportunities for me to upset him.

"Jasper, will you take me to hunt?"

He turned to me smiling once more and taking my hand pulled me out the door, he didn't see the wink Peter and I exchanged!

We ran through the snow going so fast it was blown off the trees yet I saw each twig and leaf, it was exhilarating. Suddenly he pulled me to a halt and put a finger to his mouth, I looked at that mouth, so kissable and was side tracked but he smiled and lifted my head so my gaze was on his eyes. I tried hard and concentrated,

"Listen"

I did as he said and there was a dull sound as if something less than solid were being moved, suddenly I understood it was the sound of a heart beat.

"How many?"

I concentrated more

"Two...no three. What are they?"

"Caribou"

My mouth filled with venom and my throat burned uncontrollably.

"What do I do?"

"Follow your instincts. I'll be behind you"

I tried to clear my mind and found myself running low to the ground sniffing the air, the scent of blood drawing me on. Suddenly I stopped seeing the caribou in the distance, sinking even lower I stalked them and once I felt I was close enough I sprang catching the slowest of the three and without conscious thought I sank my teeth into its neck the warm blood cooling the burn in my throat as it passed down. When I finished I threw the body into the undergrowth and spun hearing footsteps. Recognising Jasper I straightened up and smiled,

"I did it. My first kill"

He grinned and pulled me into his embrace.

"That deserves a reward"

As we sank to the snow I decided the reward was as good as the hunt, if not better!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Bella

We strolled back hand in hand to be met by Peter, his expression telling us he didn't have good news.

"What happened? What did we miss?"

"Nothing much but Bella's phone has been going mad, someone called Charlie keeps trying to reach her."

"Oh no, Dad! I promised to keep in touch. Now what do I do? Jasper?"

I turned to him for help.

"Charlie is Bella's dad? So we have a new problem to add to the others. Great!"

"Its worse than that"

He looked at me suspiciously,

"Bella how could it be worse? We have Maria still possibly sending people looking for The Major, we have Alice the Psychotic Pixie and Eddy the Ass hole looking for you and we have a void where the Volturi use to sit what else could be added to this list?"

"Charlie's a cop"

Peter stopped dead and looked at Jasper with a smile,

"You know for just a second there I could have sworn you just said Charlie was a cop"

"He is, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington."

There was a crash and a chair skidded across the polished wood floor to hit the far wall with a shower of dust.

"A fucking cop? Oh great, that's all we need, the Keystone Cops after us too. All that's left is the army and we have a full set. So what do we do now? I take it he'll have the FBI, CIA and the Marines out looking for her if we just disappear for a while?"

"At least, and probably the Airforce and Navy too. We have to placate him somehow."

"Oh really? Any ideas? I take it a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne wouldn't do the trick?"

"No Peter. I have to see him or at least speak to him. His last message was a warning, call or he'll start looking for me."

"So call him, tell him you've got the plague or something. If he sees you he's gonna be even more worried, you may look great but I think your dad, even without cop training, is gonna see there's a difference in his little girl"

I looked at Jasper who was much calmer,

"Bella ring Charlie and apologise. Tell him we've been to a remote campsite but you're fine and you'll be back in a couple of weeks. Tell him we're sending him a salmon. Play for time, I don't want you anywhere near Charlie for now"

"Why?"

"Because Alice and Edward know Charlie and they're sure to be watching for you to contact him. Also if Alice is orchestrating Maria's search she's sure to tell her about him. If we stay clear he should be safe enough."

"Can we protect him?"

"I'll go back to Forks and watch if you like Bella"

"Thanks Emmett but you need to find Rose"

"If its meant to be then I'll find her whatever I do and if Charlie's in danger because of us then its our responsibility to keep him sweet and safe. I'll carry the salmon back as a peace-offering, tell him I had to leave you early."

"Emmett, he'll recognize you as a Cullen and they aren't his favorite people after Edward left me."

"Then its about time we tried to mend some fences, it'll be OK Bella, trust me"

Emmett's help was gratefully received although I wasn't convinced he would have any success. He left the next morning and after seeing him off at the airport we had to decide how to proceed. I wanted to know where Alice and Edward were so Jasper rang Denali once more but this time we weren't so lucky and he got Tanya. Peter's eyes rolled when he heard the name although I had no idea why.

"Jasper? Well you finally surface. We've been hearing all about your attempted coup. Rather stupid to take out the Volturi and not go straight to Volterra to claim the leadership. It seems you've been beaten to the post."

"Is Eleazor there Tanya? I don't have time for your games"

"No, he and Carmen got a call from Carlisle and left a couple of days ago."

"Where did they go?"

"To meet with Carlisle, I just said."

"Where Tanya?"

"I'm not sure they want you to know. Besides I shouldn't be talking to you really."

"Oh why?"

"You're fugitives, wanted, with a bounty on your heads."

"Really? Who by?"

"The new member's of the Volturi, Edward and Alice Cullen."

When he put the phone down we knew we needed to act fast before things spiraled out of control and started a war that could cause the downfall of the vampire race.

"We should have known the bitch and her idiot brother would snatch control the second she saw the brothers destroyed. Fuck! Just what we need, the whole fucking vampire world on our trail. I'll bet she's made it a good price too."

"Alice has put a bounty on our heads so we can't trust anyone. Its down to the four of us now. We need to get to Volterra and into the stronghold without being discovered. Any ideas?"

Jasper stood looking out of the window as this conversation went on, then he turned,

"There are some people we can trust not to betray us"

"Oh really? Someone you'd trust with your life? And Bella's? Not to mention ours? Do tell who these paragons of virtue are?"

"Jacob Black and the Quileutes"

"Excuse me? The Forks resident werewolves? Jacob Black is going to jump with joy at the thought of the Volturi gone and vampire fighting vampire. Its a dream come true for the Quileutes."

"You're wrong Peter. It's not in the interests of the wolves to have a power vacuum in our world. Fighting means ungoverned vampires and we know what happens in that case, you've only got to look at Maria and the Southern Vampire wars. It will descend into anarchy and the humans will be the ones to suffer."

"Yeah granted, but there isn't a power vacuum, we have Queen Alice and King Asshole in charge."

"He'll see that won't work, there are too many vampires who look down on the Cullens as unnatural and weak because they don't hunt humans and the two have no offensive gifts in their arsenal so how do they rule?"

"I get your point. Do you think someone will come along and try to oust them?"

"Yes. And we both know of two interested parties who will be chomping at the bit."

"Yeah, the fucking Romanians for one."

"And Maria, she has the man power and the knowledge to fight and beat the new Volturi unless they get gifted help and soon."

"So what do we do?"

"Get there before Maria or Stefan and Vladimir but first we have to speak to the Quileutes. Bella do you think Jake would talk to you?"

"I can try him but I think we need to get moving at the same time."

"OK Peter organise flights to Port Angeles and a car. Charlotte contact Emmett and ask him to stay put in Forks with Charlie. Explain whats going on, we'll meet up with him there. Bella do what you can, I need to talk to the leader of the wolves."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

I rang Jake's number wondering if he would hear the difference in my voice and know what had happened to me. If he did would he even listen long enough to hear what was going on?"

"Black residence"

"Hello Billy its Bella Swan. Could I speak to Jake?"

"He's not here Bella."

"It's very important Billy do you know where he is?"

"At Harry's I'll give you his number if you like. Is this about "the problem"?"

"I don't have time to explain but I'm sure Jake will fill you in"

I dialled Harry's hoping he might answer himself but it was Sue,

"Bella are you OK you sound strange?"

"Sue is Jake there? I really need to speak to him"

"Just a minute"

I waited and then Jake's familiar voice came in

"Bella? What's up, Sue said you sounded strange. I thought you and me were through but I guess you need me after all. Your leech friends in a bind are they?"

"Jake I need your help. There's been a change in leadership of the Volturi and if we don't do something we may have a war on our hands."

"Well, you'd know about that wouldn't you? There's a heap of trouble on its way and I just knew you'd be involved."

"Jake please just listen. We need to speak to the Elders"

"Who's we? What's going on Bella?"

"Please Jake, will you talk to Jasper?"

"Jasper? Jasper who?"

"Jake stop playing games, you know who I mean"

"A Cullen"

Jake spat the name out.

"So it's all his fault that we're an inch from Armageddon"

"Jake shut up. We need to speak to the Elders, its vital unless you want an all out war with the Vampires."

There was a long silence and curses but then I heard Sam's voice.

"Bella"

"Sam do you know what's happened in Italy?"

"Not exactly and why should what's happening there interest us?"

Jasper took the phone from me and told Sam everything that had happened, laying it all on the line for him as I listened in, waiting and hoping he would be more open to suggestions of help than Jake."

"So what's your angle Jasper? Why are you ready to help us, the humans?"

"We all need to exist on this planet, the vampires and the wolves without killing the humans off wholesale. Your job is to protect the tribe and the humans in your area. I know the outcome of a civil war between various vampire groups, it will mean the death, wholesale slaughter of humans and many more transformations as various factions vie for territory and need newborns to fight. The Volturi are dead and Edward and Alice Cullen have taken their place but they don't have the strength to hold the vampires together. It's in your interest to help us stop them and put a strong leadership in their place"

"That strong leadership being you I take it?"

"No I don't want leadership Sam, I've done my time, let someone else rule."

"Such as?"

"Carlisle Cullen perhaps, he has the wisdom and compassion not to mention he is held in high regard by many of our kind, added to that perhaps his wife Esme and friends Eleazor and Carmen, perhaps even a few nomads. The point being that we have to get into Volterra and take over the citadel, kill or displace Edward and Alice."

"King makers eh?"

"If you like. I don't care what you call it and neither should you if you care about the humans."

"Why do you need us?"

"We need to get into Volterra, Alice can't see your pack so if we stay with you she won't see us coming, we have a bounty on our heads Bella and I and our friends Peter and Charlotte."

"How will it help if you get inside? Once there Edward will hear your thoughts"

"No, Bella can shield us from him"

"So why isn't she shielding you into Volterra?"

"Because if Alice can't see her she'll be expecting her, Alice will recognise Bella's shield, she saw it when Bella shielded her thoughts from Edward, your shield she wont recognise, it will confuse her and we need the numbers, they wont be alone and Bella can't shield us all if we are out of sight of her."

"So the wolves are convenient cannon fodder?"

"No, they are allies, we'll fight alongside you one and one giving Bella the opportunity to take out Alice and Edward, the two we can't easily fight."

"And Carlisle knows about this?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to contact him now but I need to know you are with us first."

"I have to speak to the Elders. I'll contact you then but it's not easy, trusting your kind"

"Nor yours but we need each other at the minute Sam or we're all in grave danger."

"I take it from your words that Bella has joined the ranks of the vampires?"

"Yes, of her own free will Sam."

"Does Charlie know?"

"Not yet but we're headed your way so he will soon."

"But it wont put him in danger now, this knowledge?"

"Not for now but things could change depending on who takes the reins of power eventually. Emmet's already on his way to watch out for Charlie, in case Edward and Alice decide he might make a good hostage."

"I'll send some of the pack to watch him for now."

"Thank you Sam"

"I'm doing it for him not you. Charlie has been a friend of the Quileutes his whole life, we owe him that much."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you Sam."

"You'll hear one way or the other but if I were you I'd have a contingency plan in place, the Tribal Elders aren't fans of the vampires in general or the Cullens in particular."

As we drove to the airport for the flight back to Seattle I couldn't help thinking how ironic it all was, how the two greatest enemies the Quileutes and the Vampires were considering working together to save the human population from mass slaughter and transformation. I was relieved to hear that Sam had sent some of the pack to watch Charlie, for now he was very vulnerable and even when Emmett got there he could only protect Charlie against some threats, not a determined group of vampires such as Maria could muster. The thought of her making a pact with Edward and Alice had only just occurred to me and it was frightening.

"Jasper, is there any chance that Alice or Edward would consider making a pact with Maria? Alice knows all about her after all?"

"It had occurred to me and she's greedy enough to consider any offer they made but I think she's more likely to offer to police the America's for them, she'd do it ruthlessly and she could, she has the manpower, especially if she finds a few good officers."

"Like you and Peter?"

"And Charlotte but we wouldn't work for her, she couldn't trust us, all she'd do is kill us to keep us from working against her. Alice knows that."

"Do you think she would do some work for Alice, like taking Charlie?"

"If the payment were good enough yes, it's a little out of her comfort zone but without the Volturi to stop her she'd take it on."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Charlie

Bella had rung to apologize and tell me she was coming to visit soon, it sounded like she'd been sick, her voice had altered somehow, a strange timbre to it. When I got home there was someone waiting for me, a huge guy I recognized as one of the Cullen boys and I braced myself, please don't say they were back, not with Bella coming to visit. I really didn't want her linking up with Edward Cullen again. As I pulled the cruiser into its spot under the tree he got up and walked over smiling and holding a huge parcel in his hand,

"Chief Swan, I don't know if you remember me, Emmett Cullen"

He extended his hand and I shook it briefly,

"Is the family back? I didn't hear anything about a change at the hospital."

"No just me, I'm on an errand for Bella"

He handed me the parcel,

"I should get it in the freezer if I were you, it's a fresh wild salmon. She said you asked for one"

I took it from him rather nonplussed.

"You've seen Bella?"

"Yeah I was with her in Alaska"

So she'd been with the Cullens! No wonder she was so secretive about this trip.

"Was Edward with you?"

"No just Jasper, Jasper Hale my foster-brother."

I tried to remember him but the others had faded from my memory.

"I can't quite remember him still, would you like to come in? You can tell me about your trip to Alaska. Bella's on her way back. Flying into Seattle tomorrow I think"

He nodded and followed me in to the kitchen,

"Can I get you a drink Emmett?"

"No I'm fine thanks Chief Swan."

He sat himself down and looked around,

"Nice place you have"

"Thanks, so what was it like in Alaska?"

"Cold and snowy. We went to one of the remote wilderness camps. That was good"

"You like all the hiking, hunting, stuff?"

He smiled as if at a private joke,

"Yeah I do"

"Bella doesn't. She can fall over her shadow so how did she get on? She hates the cold too"

"She did fine with Jasper's help"

It sounded to me like I should be worrying about my daughter and yet another of the Cullen boys! I was about to ask about this Jasper Hale when the phone rang.

"Excuse me Emmett"

He nodded and stood to look out of the kitchen window while I got the phone.

Emmett

I'd seen movement out in the trees, several of the wolves were watching the house and I hoped they knew I was on the same side, looking out for Charlie or it could get exciting when I left! I heard Charlie's curse and turned to listen to the call,

"Oh Jeez, what happened Phil?"

"Renee was driving back from her belly dancing class and she must have got car-jacked or something. The police found the car abandoned in an alley but no sign of Renee. I don't know what to do then I thought of you Charlie, sorry but I'm at my wit's end. The police here say there was no blood and no fingerprints, no sign of a struggle, she just vanished."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"This morning, about eight hours ago. What do I do?"

"Did you try her cell phone?"

"Yeah, it had been dumped in a trash can at the end of the alley."

"No witnesses?"

"Only a drunk who was sleeping it off in the alley. He saw the car stop and two guys get out with a woman then he said they flew off, Renee snatched by Superman!"

"Do the police think he's reliable at all?"

"Not once he told them that one man got caught by a ray of sunlight and sparkled, no."

Shit we'd been protecting the wrong parent, Renee had been snatched not Charlie. It amounted to the same, back off Bella or lose your mum. I pulled out my phone and rang Jazz but it went to voice mail. If they were in the air that meant I couldn't reach them for a few hours possibly. So did go south to Florida to track Bella's mum or stay here and watch over Charlie? Someone had arranged for the wolves to watch over him so I decided my job was to go south. I made my apologies although Charlie was preoccupied, not really noticing when I left. I sent a text message to Jazz telling him what I was doing then started to run. I would get a flight from Portland as soon as I could and hopefully be able to track the vampires who had kidnapped Renee. I wondered if they were Maria's men that far South, from what I'd heard from Jazz I really hoped not. Looking for Rose would have to be put on hold while Bella and Jazz needed my help.

Bella

When we landed Jazz checked his phone and I saw the expression on his face, so did Peter,

"Now what? Don't tell me Alice Cullen has had herself crowned queen of the vampires?"

"No, we were wrong, watching the wrong person. Em sent a text he's headed for Florida"

"Renee?"

"Yes she was snatched yesterday morning by two vampires. All they found was her car and phone"

"How does he know it was vampires?"

"Humans don't sparkle in sunlight or "fly" I think he saw them leap onto the roof of a building"

"He being?"

"A drunk in the same alley"

I didn't know what to do, we had to speak to Sam before we could do anything, in the meantime my mum was being held by vampires.

"Maria?"

I looked at Peter horrified.

"Sounds like it. Ems on his way down there now."

"Fuck, I knew she'd get involved somewhere down the line. Now what do we do?"

"Bella and I need to speak to the Quileutes, Char I need Peter here can you get a flight down to Florida, hook up with Em and see if you can locate Renee but don't put yourself at risk OK?"

Peter scowled but Char nodded,

"OK Major, Bella don't worry we'll find Renee and get her back. We got away from Maria and I'm damn sure we can sneak a human out. Renee will be fine"

I wished I felt as confident as she tried to sound. I wanted to be going with her but I knew Jazz needed my help with the wolves, they'd trust me a whole heap more than him.

As we drove to Forks I tried to find out what he thought Maria would do with Renee.

"Nothing yet. If Maria changes or kills Renee they've lost their bargaining chip so she'll keep Renee safe, at least in the short-term."

"Any ideas where?"

"Her main camp in Mexico I imagine, She'll be waiting for orders from Alice or Edward."

"So when will they contact me?"

"Soon"

At his word my cell phone buzzed insistently and I answered ready for anything.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Emmett

I was lucky to get a last minute seat on the flight just leaving and sat wondering what I should do when I got there. I guessed the best thing would be to introduce myself as a friend of Bella's who'd just heard what happened and wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help, that way I might get the details I needed for a search. I just hoped the police wouldn't see me as a person of interest or things could go bad really quickly. I'd found out Renee's details from Charlie's address book while he was talking on the phone and caught a taxi to the general area hoping to scope the place out before introducing myself. I was lucky because it was late afternoon and cloudy or my activities would have been badly curtailed, we didn't need any reports of more sparkling men! As I watched the house I saw a car draw up and two women get out, one I didn't know but the other,

"Rose"

I hadn't realized I said her name out loud but her head shot round and I know she saw me. She said something to her friend who carried on into the house while Rose walked up the road to join me at the corner.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?"

My mouth went dry just looking at her face, even with the scowl it wore on seeing me, it was beautiful.

"Hello Rose. I heard about Bella's mum and came to help if I can. She and Jasper are in Forks speaking to the wolves."

"What? Why? Em what's going on? Renee's disappearance is linked to Forks?"

"Come walk with me and I'll explain what's going on."

She hesitated then shrugged and we walked together as I explained what had happened. When I finished she stopped me with a hand on my arm, the first touch from my Rose since we parted in anger.

"Are you telling me that Bella didn't send us away from Forks? Edward lied and Alice backed him? So they could try for the Volturi leadership?"

"That's more or less it. Bella and Jazz are in Forks talking to the wolves, trying to enlist their help. We thought Maria or someone might try to snatch Charlie so I went to keep an eye on him but the wolves already got him covered then I heard about Renee so I came down to see if I could track her. I didn't know you were here. I've been looking for you Rose, I miss you so much."

She turned to look at me and I saw her eyes were full and her lip quivering,

"I missed you too Em, its been so hard since I left, so lonely. I was so angry with Bella and I took it out on you and Jasper, Alice just kept telling me you were both infatuated with her and I was so jealous. Can you forgive me?"

I sighed and pulled her into my arms, the place she belonged.

"How could I not forgive you Rose? I love you. For now though we have to concentrate on Renee. Do you know the details of her disappearance?

She looked up and nodded,

"Claire, Renee's sister-in-law to be told me about it. We were going to give the guys some moral support."

"Will they miss you?"

"I don't care Em, I'm not leaving you again. We'll track her together.

We kissed and suddenly the world seemed a brighter, happier place, then she took my hand and we went in search of the vampires trail.

Bella

I wasn't looking forward to the upcoming meeting's, with Sam and the wolves or with Charlie. How could I explain to him what was going on and would he believe me or think I'd finally flipped permanently? Jasper took one hand from the steering wheel and squeezed mine,

"It will be OK Bella, I'll be with you when you talk to Charlie. Then we go on to see the Quileutes if we haven't heard anything"

"That'll be fun, I've always wanted a wolf fur jacket"

"Peter, were trying to get them on our side so zip it"

"Sure thing, I was just saying"

"Don't"

I looked in the mirror and saw Peter making a face then he saw me and raised his eyebrows sticking his tongue out. I appreciated his efforts to keep me from screaming although Jasper obviously didn't.

"Don't worry about The Major Bella, he's in the zone now, no fun at all"

"The zone?"

"Yeah, it's when he puts his fighting hat on and starts bossing us all around. It would be really fucking annoying but he's so good at it. That's the only reason I didn't abandon him once and for all. It's where I find all my fun."

We pulled up outside Charlie's and I saw him look out the window so I waved. He nodded and came to the door, uniform on ready for work or had he just come off shift? I'd lost all track of time. He stood at the top of the steps, arms folded, as Jasper took my hand and walked up to meet him.

"Dad"

He looked at me suspiciously then I saw the frown appear,

"You been ill Bells?"

I nodded,

"Kind of, I'll explain when we get inside, do you remember Jasper? He was with Dr Cullen?"

"Yeah I heard about him from Emmett Cullen, he delivered the fish. Have you heard about your mum?"

I nodded and he went in so we followed, leaving Peter in the car

"I'm not sticking my head in the lion's den until you wave a white flag"

Was Peters reply to my suggestion he come in with us.

"Sit down Jasper"

Charlie took his gun belt off which relieved me somewhat and joined us,

"So you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm going to try dad but I need you to be really open-minded"

"Open minded? That guy in the car, he wouldn't be looking after a baby I don't know about would he?"

"No Chief Swan. Its nothing like that"

Charlie turned cop eyes on Jasper and nodded,

"I'm pleased to hear that Jasper. OK go on."

"Renee was kidnapped to put pressure on us."

"To do what?"

"It's really difficult to explain dad"

"Try"

I told him the whole story about the Cullens and Alice's plan, what had happened in Alaska and about the wolves and he never said a word, just sat there looking at me. The silence stretched when I finished talking, his gaze switching from me to Jasper and back, then he sighed and I waited for the angry scorn but he was to surprise me, although I think Jasper felt something in his emotions.

"Well, I guessed it would come to this eventually. I've waited all my life for the cracks to appear and now they have. I should have listened more closely to my boss when he called me in to tell me he was retiring and putting my name forward for his position. He said I was a no-nonsense kinda guy who would only see what was necessary until the shit hit the fan and now it has and my daughters caught right in the middle of it."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jasper

Charlie's reactions to Bella's story weren't the ones I expected, amazement, disbelief, anger, even exasperation I could have understood but the weary acceptance confused me at first. What Bella was telling her dad wasn't news, he already knew a lot more than we had given him credit for. He looked at me,

"Well you're an improvement on Edward Cullen Jasper although you'll forgive me for saying I wish my daughter had never become involved with the Cullens."

"I understand Chief".

"Yeah I think you do. So, things are going to hell at last, I hoped it wouldn't happen during my watch but it has so what can I do?"

"Do dad?"

"Well yeah Bells. Its my town, is there a threat to Forks?"

"No we don't think so, the main threat is to Bella"

"And you Jasper"

I touched Bella's hand,

"I think your father is worried about you, not me"

"Wrong, I'm worried about both of you. Its pretty obvious that you two are a package. What about Renee?"

"We're hoping to come to an understanding with the Quileutes to not only get Renee back but stop what could be a bloodbath."

"Will they work with you? The Quileutes? I thought you were historic enemies?"

"You know about the wolves and the vampires dad?"

"Yes, although I didn't know the Cullens were vampires until now. I guess I should have by Harry's attitude to them, still, I've known about the Quileutes since I took over as Police Chief and that one day there would be trouble, now it's here."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't need to know Bella. You were in no danger, as far as I knew and you being friends with Jake gave you security in itself. Do you think the Quileutes will help you? Changing Bella is against the treaty isn't it?"

"You know about the treaty?"

"Yes Bella I do, so I know Jake and his friends aren't going to be happy."

"Are you dad?"

"Happy that my daughter is a vampire? No. Happy that she's found the love of her life? Yes. I guess there was no other way. Is your friend a vampire too?"

"Yes, we're going to talk to the Quileutes then hopefully we can sort out this mess in Italy, Emmett is in Florida trying to trace Renee. I don't think she'll come to any harm as long as Alice thinks she can use her as a lever to stop Bella acting."

"You want me to come along to the Res?"

"It might be helpful Chief if you would."

"Bella don't look so amazed, I may only be a human and your dad at that but I'm not an idiot and living in Forks all my life I've seen and heard some strange things on the Res. My closest friends are Quileutes too."

"I know dad but you accept my change as if it's quite normal."

"I can flip out if you want but it won't get us very far and I might lose you altogether. I wont do that Bella, I only have you so I accept what you are."

He got up and came over to hug me not flinching at my cold hard body then kissed me in the cheek.

"You're my daughter and I'll do all I can to help you and your friends. Let me get my gun belt and we'll drive out to the Res."

Peter

When they came back out Charlie was with them and he didn't have a gun to The Majors head so I took it things had gone well. I got out of the car and was introduced to Charlie.

"He knows everything"

I looked at The Major,

"He knows and he's riding with us to the Res? Shit the Swan family has some balls"

"Some of us Peter, only some of us"

I laughed at Charlies response, he and I were going to get along fine.

We drove to the treaty line and found Sam and Jake waiting in human form along with several of the pack in wolf form. The Major, Charlie, and I got out first and Sam came forward while Jake stepped around us to speak to Bella at the car,

"So Charlie, you've heard what's going on?"

"Yeah, sorry it came to this, what are you going to do?"

"Jasper and Bella are going to have to speak to the Elders, they're divided about what to do."

"Divided? The shit's hit the fan and they're divided? What do they want? To wake up to a world where the vampires run amok with no policing, no deterrent? Are they happy to see hundreds, maybe thousands, of humans killed or changed rather than dirty their hands working with the few vampires who want to stop it?"

"Maybe you should speak to them too Charlie. None of us are happy about working with the leeches but its better than the alternative. The Elders have set up camp in the trees, they don't want the cold ones in the village."

"No problem, lead on"

We followed Sam to the trees, alert for any signs of an ambush but there were none, instead we found the Tribal Elders sitting round a huge camp fire and in a loose ring further out were the wolves patrolling warily.

Bella

I saw Jake's face as he walked over and groaned. The last thing I needed was an argument with him so I decided to speak first. I got out and put a hand up,

"Jake don't start. We've got important matters to discuss and my mum is missing and in danger. I don't have time for you to throw a tantrum."

He looked at me without speaking then shrugged his shoulders,

"What's the point Bella? You've made your decision, nothing I say can alter it. I would have made you happy but instead you chose the undead, your choice. Lets hope we can help get you out of the hole you've dug yourself and Renee. Not to mention the danger you've put Charlie and all the other humans in."

"I've put them in? You may not realize it but I'm not the one holding the smoking gun Jake. That honour goes to Edward and Alice Cullen. We're trying to stop them."

"Yeah but you gave them the gun in the first place Bells. I told you to stay away from the Cullens"

"OK enough. This conversation is over. You help or you don't Jake but my life is none of your business"

"Life?"

He saw the flash of anger in my eyes and stepped back,

"OK, as you say, not my problem."

He turned and walked off after the others so I followed hoping I could reach the Elders a little better than I did Jake.

"He's a friendly little cur isn't he?"

I grinned at Peter.

"He loved me and lost."

"No Bella he loves you and is losing, it's not quite the same thing. Be careful"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Emmett

I couldn't describe the feeling having Rose back at my side even if we were walking or running into danger. We both knew all about Maria, Jazz had let enough slip over the years and of course Alice had seen what he'd been through and told us some of it. She was a bitch of the first order and an extremely dangerous one so we weren't going in with our eyes closed. The only good thing was that Rose knew Renee, I hadn't considered the fact that I had no idea what Bella's mum looked like when I 'd decided to come and find her.

"Good thinking Em"

"Hey, I've had a hard time thinking at all since you left Rose"

She stopped and sighing heavily turned and took my hands in hers.

"You know something Em, me too. I missed you as soon as I left and I had no idea how to come back or if you'd let me, I'm really sorry, you were right and I was wrong."

It had taken a lot of courage for Rose to admit she'd been wrong not once but twice and I wasn't going to make it any harder so I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, the familiar feeling that came with her presence filling me to the brim.

"So I guess its Mexico or bust."

"What do you think Maria will do with Renee?"

I shrugged, I had no idea what the psycho bitch was likely to do, only that it wouldn't be anything Renee would enjoy!

We got across the border with no trouble, borders didn't apply to vampires after all, from there it would be guess-work and stealth. We soon came across signs that vampires had been at work, burnt out villages with dead livestock, and no humans, alive or dead. If we followed the trail it was sure to lead us to Maria's camp and hopefully a way of finding Renee if she were still alive. We hunted on the run and eventually came across the strong scent of many vampires, we were getting close and therefore in more danger. As vampires we could probably get close enough to see the camp without being detected, if there were lots of newborns no one would know all the scents and we would just be two more. Hearing fighting and screams we knew we'd hit pay dirt so we climbed some trees which gave us camouflage but also enabled us to see inside Maria's compound. It was much bigger than I expected, with a lot of newborns busy fighting over a few humans who were screaming in fear as they saw others being drained or torn limb from limb as two or more newborns fought over a particularly good smelling one. Rose shrank back hiding her face in my chest and putting her hands over her ears.

"Its hopeless Em look at the animals. If Renee was brought here she's dead and probably glad to be."

I spotted a hut a little apart from the main compound and guarded which made me wonder,

"I'm not so sure, she may be a prisoner, there's at least one, look Rose."

She lifted her head and followed my finger to the guarded hut.

"You think Renee might be in there?"

"Well someone is and there's no way its a vampire. One guard wouldn't be enough, that's a human prisoner and it might be Renee."

"If it is her how do we get to her? We have to go through the whole camp to reach that hut."

"I don't know but we have to watch and see if it is her."

We settled down among the thicker branches to watch and wait, the screams finally fading away and the fighting vampires pulled into some semblance of order by half a dozen experienced looking fighters. Some were sent to a smaller compound in the centre of the main one while a large group were led out of the gates and into the surrounding countryside.

"Off for more mayhem."

Rose

I wasn't so sure, these looked like more experienced vampires with a certain amount of cohesion,

"I think this is a war party. Didn't Alice tell us that Maria's always at war with someone? Maybe if enough soldiers leave the compound we could risk trying to get in and check out that prison hut."

Em shook his head,

"No way are you going in there Rose. We wait and see, if Renee's in there we'll contact Jazz but you aren't risking yourself not for anyone, and that includes Bella's mum."

It was nice just sitting here quietly together once more, I'd missed Em more than I could ever tell him and I snuggled in close, closing my eyes and just soaking in his presence. A while later he shook me

"Rosie girl, I need an ID."

I sat up and saw another soldier walk out of the prison hut followed by a human,

"Yes that's Renee, Bella's mum. She looks OK so far."

Renee was scared and shaking but she was alive and intact, something of a miracle after what we had seen earlier. We watched as the soldier took Renee across the bloodstained ground to a large cabin nearer the gate.

"Do you think they're taking her somewhere?"

"I don't know, if they do maybe we can spring her."

We watched but she was there for a long time, not coming out until after dark when she was taken not back to the prison hut but another closer to the fence, the same guard standing outside the door. As we watched, she looked out the window gazing terrified towards the trees where we were hiding.

I was about to point her out to Rose when she tapped my shoulder and put a finger to her lips then pointed to the track a few hundred feet away. Standing in the shelter of the bushes was one of the newborns but he seemed confused and angry. He cursed in Spanish and ran off down the track away from the compound. There was a shout and a group of soldiers ran past in pursuit, what the hell was going on? We remained in place and saw a pretty young Mexican woman come out of the large cabin and walk across the compound to the hut where Renee was. We heard her fire off a string of commands at the guard and he slunk off as she opened the door and walked in. We heard her words clearly.

"So Renee, it seems you won't be with us much longer. They're sending someone to collect you. Such a shame, my soldiers are always interested in fresh women, human women, still I'm being paid handsomely for my cooperation so I shouldn't complain too much. Its been interesting having you here, don't you have anything to say to me Renee?"

"How about up yours lady. You don't frighten me, I'm only worth something to you alive. You wont kill me, you daren't and you won't get your hands on my daughter whatever you threaten to do."

"I don't want your daughter, I don't even know who she is, only that she's very important to some friends of mine, paying friends."

"Yeah well they're the only kind you have I guess."

"Bitch"

We heard a slap and a scream before Maria came storming out of the hut cursing as she almost ran back across the compound her arms waving wildly in angry gesticulations.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Emmett

I couldn't hide the smile and Rose nodded,

"Now we know where Bella gets her attitude from, giving Maria a mouthful is pretty dangerous I'd guess but it hasn't stopped Renee and she's still breathing so Maria must be looking forward to a good pay-day for this little venture."

"Yeah, lets hope she can hold her temper. I think we should try getting Renee out of there before Maria explodes."

"Any ideas? I'd say Maria is watching for trouble."

"Then we have to be extra sneaky. A lot of soldiers are away at the moment so I wonder if we could start a fire, cause panic and grab Renee in the confusion."

"That's fine but how do we get into the compound to start the fire? With so few soldiers around were going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well you think of something el..."

I stopped because I could hear voices, lots of voices and they were all human. Rose heard them too and we listened to see what was occurring,

"We need to act now, while she is weak. Carlos saw a lot of her soldiers leave a few hours ago."

"How do we get in though?"

"Juan listen, she doesn't care about people getting in, it's getting out she's guarding against and I wont leave my son to become one of her monsters. Who's with me?"

We heard at least a dozen replies and looking down I realized there was a determined group of humans about to attack the compound with guns, knives, and brands just waiting to be lit.

"This could work in our favour Rose. They can cause the distraction we need. We'll follow them in"

There was suddenly a lot of shouting in the compound, Maria's men had heard the humans and were coming out to meet them head on. The humans lit their fire brands and marched determinedly onwards. The chaos was almost instant as I realized the humans had also brought with them bottles of gas which they were lighting and throwing among the soldiers. The Molotov cocktails had the desired affect causing soldiers to run in all directions, some on fire catching others as they ran into them and screaming, trying to get away. Rose hit me on the arm,

"Lets go Em this is our best chance"

We jumped down and then over the wall around the compound running straight to the cabin we saw Renee. As I took out the soldier still sticking to his post Rose broke the door down and ran in. She was back in seconds pulling Renee along behind her. Renee was screaming in terror but we didn't have time to calm her so I hit her on the jaw very lightly, just enough to knock her out for a while.

In the chaos and fire we weren't spotted and moved as fast as we could to reach the border knowing it wouldn't be long before Maria brought some kind of order to the remaining soldiers and find Renee missing. Once across we drove as fast as we could away Renee still unconscious on the back seat covered with a blanket.

"You know if we get stopped they're going to think we kidnapped her?"

"Yeah I'm making for that old cabin we found some years back, remember?"

Rose smiled at me and stroked my thigh,

"I remember, that was one hot honeymoon. Maybe we should do it again some time"

"Sounds good to me but for now its isolated and pretty safe. As soon as we get Renee inside I'll ring Jazz and see what he wants us to do"

I looked over my shoulder at the still form under the blanket.

"You don't think I hit her too hard do you Rose? She's taking a long while to come round"

Rose shook her head

"I'd think its a combination of the punch and stress, she was terrified when I went in."

The cabin was deserted when we got there, our luck was holding so far. Rose carried a faintly stirring Renee in and put her on the couch then went to light the fire, it was pretty chilly up here. I sat in the chair looking at Bella's mum, there were elements of Bella there but I thought she was more like her dad really. I wondered what Renee would make of everything when she came round, we couldn't keep anything from her, she'd already seen far to much to hope for that. I rang Jazz and was relieved when he answered straight away,

"Jazz we've got Renee."

"You got her out?"

"Yeah with some human help. What do you want us to do with her?"

"Where are you now?"

"An old cabin in the mountains about sixty miles from the border.

"Were you followed?"

"Not as far as we know."

"Right, keep an eye out. I'll ring Char, she's on her way to find you. With luck she wont be far away. When she get to you do whatever she thinks you need to keep Renee safe but don't let her go. Not until this business is over, it's too dangerous. Well done Em, by the way who's we?"

"I ran into Rosie."

"Glad to hear you two are together again. Give her my love."

It was just as Renee came round groaning and holding her jaw when Char rang,

"Well done Em. Give me the GPS and I'll join you"

I told her where we were and Renee looked at me unsure whether to chance running or pretend she was still dazed. Putting the phone away I held out a hand,

"Sorry about the jaw but we needed to get you away quickly and quietly. I'm Emmett Cullen, a friend of Bella's"

"Cullen? Edward's brother?"

"One of them but he and I don't see eye to eye exactly. You're safe now, well away from Maria."

"Are we still in Mexico?"

"No."

"OK I guess. Where's Bella?"

"She's in Forks I think, trying to get some help"

"Help? Who are you and what's going on? That Maria and her soldiers, they weren't human. I saw what they did."

"No, they're vampires. So am I but I promise you aren't in any danger from me."

"Vampires? Blood drinking vampires?"

"Yes, but I only drink animal blood."

"So what is Bella doing mixed up with vampires? Was Edward a vampire too?"

"Yes, all the Cullens are, Bella knew that from the start more or less."

"My daughter was dating a vampire? I guess that figures, if anyone could find a monster to get hooked up with it would be her. So is she back with Edward? Oh God! Has he bitten her?"

"No she isn't with Edward but she is a vampire now."

"He bit her and then left her? What kind of monster is he?"

"Edward didn't bite her. Bella was turned by a friend after being attacked by a bear."

"It was the only way to save her life?"

"Yes and besides she wanted to be changed, you see she's fallen in love with another vampire, my other brother"

"Well there's nothing like keeping it in the family I guess. How long will I be here? Can I ring my husband? He must be terrified for me"

"Not yet Renee, I'm sorry"

She turned startled when she heard Rose's voice and her jaw dropped,

"Rose? You're one too?"

"Yes Renee and another of Bella's friends"

"You didn't seem very friendly when you saw her last."

"No, there had been a misunderstanding but it's cleared up now."

"Oh good. I take it that my being kidnapped has something to do with Bella?"

"Yes but it's too complicated to explain right now. Can I make you a hot drink? There's coffee and tinned milk in the cupboard"

"Thank you I think I will, although something stronger would have been nice. Vampires!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Jasper

We joined the guys around the fire as Old Quil started to speak,

"I welcome you here only because we have no choice, this sits uneasily on my mind and in my heart. We have heard with concern of the death of the Volturi. They were our enemy and corrupt but they kept your race under control. Now there is a void. What do you intend doing to fill it?"

"We are going to Italy to topple Alice and Edward Cullen and replace them with strong leaders who can enforce the laws once more."

"Oh who? Yourself?"

"No, I have no wish for power, only peace between us. Carlisle Cullen would be a good leader"

"He is weak, he allowed his children to take control from him"

"Carlisle is a good man who was blinded by his love for his son. I believe he sees what he did now. He is fair and diplomatic, useful gifts for a leader".

"What of the guard? I understand the most gifted are no more?"

"True but Carlisle has gifted friends who hated the Volturi but would work with a fairer leader."

Old Quil stopped asking questions and closed his eyes. While we waited the other Elders watching us suspiciously.

"Can you do this?"

He asked suddenly, eyes still closed.

"Alone? possibly. With the help of the wolves, yes."

"Are the wolves to be sacrificed so you can win the fight?"

"No, each wolf will be accompanied by one of us. We fight side by side, if a wolf dies it will be because a vampire has died."

He nodded and lapsed into silence once more.

We waited while Old Quil pondered our words, the other Quileutes sitting silent and watchful, then he opened them again.

"If we help you I need some assurances for our people. We need to be left in peace, any vampires coming too close to our land will be killed without any warning. We may lose brave warriors if they accompany you, which in turn leaves us poorly defended and what of the time they are away? Who will protect us then?"

"There is no danger for now, few vampires know of the Volturi downfall yet and all will be waiting to see who steps in to the void, Alice and Edward may be the ruling council now but there are few vampires who will act on the assumption they can remain there."

"We only have your word for that Major Whitlock. If we are to help you we need some security while our guardians are gone. You will have to leave us some protection."

"Leave vampires here you mean?"

"They are the only protection against your kind with the wolves away. It's a fair swap."

"Very well, I will leave a vampire with you,"

"Who?"

"I will find you a warrior"

"Yourself?"

"No, I have business in Italy."

"Bella?"

"She too has a score to settle but I will find you a warrior?"

He looked at Harry and Billy, none of them were happy but they knew the only way to stop the vampire world descending into anarchy was to help us set up a new strong leader and although they didn't like Carlisle they knew him for a man of honour.

"Very well, you can have the wolf packs help"

"No, we have to defend our own people"

Old Quil looked at Paul who had stepped forward phasing to human to address the Elders.

"Very well Paul, you can stay here but the rest of the pack go, under the direction of Sam, the pack leader and subject to his orders only, am I understood?"

Jazz nodded,

"Yes, understood. We would like to leave as quickly as possible. I'll ring Em and Rose straight away, they'll be here tomorrow."

"Then its settled. How do you intend getting to Italy with your mixed army?"

"I've charted a private jet. All the pack needs are passports. Is that going to be a problem?"

He looked at each wolf in turn.

"No I don't think so. I wish you luck and a speedy return Major, with the pack intact."

"We will all do our best to ensure that. Thank you. If they will meet us at the treaty line at sunset we'll drive to Seattle for the plane."

So it had been decided, we would fight with the wolves to kick Alice and Edward off the seats they had so recently snatched.

Bella

Charlie stayed behind at the Res while I checked my phone as we went to hunt and saw there was a text message to say that Renee was free, with Emmett and Charlotte and he'd found Rose too. He wanted to know what to do with mum, she was unharmed but very confused by what she'd found out."

"We need the others Bella. What do you want to do about Renee?"

"I think the best thing to do would be for Charlie to look after her. He'll be able to explain things. If she goes back to Phil things will get too complicated. I'll ring dad."

This was going to be an interesting conversation!

"Dad, they've got Renee and she's OK."

"Great Bella that's a relief. Where is she?"

"She's on her way here."

"Here? What about Phil?"

"Dad she knows too much and I wondered if maybe you could look after her for just a little while. Try to explain what's happening. Phil will think she's crazy, they'll put her in a hospital."

There was a deathly hush then,

"You want me to look after Renee and explain everything to her?"

"There isn't anyone else. Please dad"

He groaned,

"OK Bella but this will cost you big time"

"Another salmon?"

"A whole river full."

I rang Emmett and he agreed to put Renee on a plane with Charlotte, Charlie would meet them at the airport while he and Rose would make their own way to Italy and meet up with us there. Would Alice be watching them? If she was she would know we were coming but she wouldn't know about the wolves, they were our ace in the hole.

"Do you think your dad will be able to explain things to Renee? Calm her down enough to go home? I don't think her husband will understand and he sure as hell wont believe a story about vampires!"

I had no idea but then I had no idea what else to do with her for now.

"Charlotte's not happy about missing the fight."

"I know but I couldn't separate Rose and Emmett again. Not now they've found each other again, it wouldn't be fair. Sorry Peter"

"Hey if it all goes to hell in a hand basket at least she'll be safe. This is one fight I wish we didn't have to attend, I'm pretty sure Alice will have some fighters lined up just in case and Eddy the Idiot wont be easy if your shield fails."

"I wont let it fail Peter. I can't, it would mean they win and that's not going to happen. Not after what they did to Jazz and myself. We will win this war, and hopefully without any casualties."

"Fuck! not only does she think we can win, she thinks we're titanium coated too. We'll do our best not to get killed Bella, we'd hate to disappoint you."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

We flew into Pisa, the wolves sitting together and very subdued although I thought it was the new surroundings we were headed for, not the fight that caused this. Sam came to talk to Jazz soon after we took off,

"What's the plan Jasper?"

"We've rented a villa on the outskirts as a base, and then we wait for Emmett and Rose to join us before finalizing our battle plan"

"Do we have any idea how many we are facing? Does the Volturi have a group of fighters?"

"It did have but we took out the best. At most there may be thirty fighters plus a small group who wont fight."

"Wont?"

"No they are the Volturi brothers wives and their security."

"And why wont they fight?"

"They don't know how. They've spent most of their vampire life being kept content with living in Volterra by the gifts of one woman. Even now they don't know what's happened according to my sources. They think their husbands are off somewhere on business."

"So, thirty maybe and we are five of you and ten of us. It's a little uneven wouldn't you say?"

"Fuck yes, it's going to be too easy for us. The only ones who could cause trouble are Edward and Alice. He'll know what you're going to do before you do it and she'll know how you are going to attack as soon as you decide to do it, but I think Bella's shield might hamper them."

Peters phone went and he chatted quietly for a few seconds before turning to us with a curse,

"They know something is going on. They've closed the gates of the town, evacuated the humans with some disease threat and set up guards. There are about sixty fighters now, Edward and Alice called in some favors."

"Sixty? Do you think we have a realistic chance against so many? I wont lead the wolves into a trap."

"It's only a trap if we don't know about it and we do. What's up? Cold paws."

Jazz stood up between Sam and Peter.

"Enough, we fight on the same side. No arguments. Apologize Peter."

Pete apologized and sank back down muttering to himself.

The pilot called to say there was a message for me coming through so I joined him leaving Jazz to calm the situation. He gave me a headset and putting it on I heard Eleazor's voice.

"Bella at last. I've been trying to contact you. I have Carlisle and Esme with me and we're in Italy. Ready to lend a hand."

"Good we can use all the help we can get, there are about sixty guarding Volterra."

"We know, I have my sources but I think we may have given the game away to Alice, I have a few friends who are very keen that Edward and Alice do not become the new rulers of our world."

"Really how many? There are five of us when Emmett and Rose get here and ten wolves."

"The wolves agreed to help you? Very good. We have ten here, plus Carlisle, Esme, and Carmen."

"Fighters?"

"Yes Bella fighters, your friends from Alaska plus a few who missed that little work out but are eager not to miss the big event."

"Thank you. We're meeting at a villa we rented just outside Pisa. I'll give you the address, maybe you could wait for us there."

Giving the headset back to the pilot I went through with the good news. We now had eighteen fighters plus the wolves. Everyone was happier at this news, we stood a good chance especially if I could shield them all. I went back through and told the others the good news, or at least I thought it was good news but Jake was scowling and have had just about all I could stand of his sulks and tantrums I went over.

"Well Jake it seems you aren't happy about the good news. Do tell us what's upsetting you now?"

Sam looked up at my words and the other wolves looked over, of course they would know what Jake was thinking.

"It seems to me that we are well and truly out numbered now."

"You think we'll turn on the wolves because there are more of us? It might not have occurred to you Jake but we asked for your help and none of us feels any differently just because we have a few more bodies on our team. If you don't feel safe then go home Jake. No one is forcing you to fight."

He stood up shaking with rage.

"Don't you speak to me like that leech. Your sort caused all this, all the wolves are here only because your leeches turned up in Forks and now you want us to save your worthless hides"

"JAKE enough"

Sam's words were sharp and loud and Jake sat back down but the shaking continued.

"I said enough Jake, now calm down. We're all here for the same reason, to stop chaos in the world. We need to stand together or we all fall. You heard the words of the elders. We fight with the Cullens, end of story."

Jake glared at me and spat on the floor then turned away.

In the meantime Jasper had got up ready to attack at Jake's actions but I held him back,

"Don't Jazz, it's not worth it. We need to stand united in Italy"

He looked at Sam,

"Keep him under control Sam"

Sam nodded, he knew that it was vital we stood together and he went over to sit beside Jake murmuring quietly. Jake shrugged his arm off but the shaking subsided and Jake began to calm down. Peter walked over and sat with us,

"That boy is going to get killed if he can't control himself better than that, and us with him"

"I know Peter but let Sam deal with him"

"Fine, but if he puts any of us in danger with his actions I will take him out, no questions, no waiting for approval, he's a dead pup."

Jasper nodded,

"If he puts us in danger do it."

Peter nodded and went back to his seat leaning back but never taking his eyes off Jake for the rest of the flight.

Eleazor was waiting with Garrett and two minibuses when we landed handing one set of keys to Sam for the wolves and following us to the other one.

"Trouble?"

Jazz nodded,

"Jake is proving to be a pain"

Garrett looked over,

"Billy Blacks son, glaring over here?"

I looked over and he turned back seeing me watching him.

"Yes that's the one."

"OK I got him"

"You and Peter."

"That's fine, we can handle him between the two of us. The others are back at the villa. We all fancied the chance of another fight at your side."

"So Cassian, Zackery, Duncan, and yourself. Who else?"

"Alistair, Mary, Randall, Charles, MaKenna"

"Well its a good show, lets hope we don't have too hard a fight of it."

Jasper

When we got to the villa everyone was introduced although the wolves kept to themselves, it was an uneasy alliance but they were here and that's what mattered. Carlisle came over to greet Bella with Esme.

"Bella it's so good to see you. I'm very sorry that Edward lied about your break up with him, he and Alice have gone way too far and hurt too many people. They have to go but who do you intend to set up to look after our world? You know it needs policing."

"Yes Carlisle. We were hoping that you and Esme might consider chairing a new Volturi."

"Us? You trust us after what happened?"

"I trust you because of what happened. You're here with us not defending Edward and Alice and that counts. Will you have a problem with their deaths?"

Esme closed her eyes in pain but Carlisle merely sighed heavily,

"Of course, I consider them to be my children but they are powerful children who have used the power to hurt, manipulate, and even put lives at risk not to mention becoming involved with Maria, something that really shocked me to hear. I don't think they can be trusted in the world any longer. Would you consider imprisonment for them?"

"No Carlisle I wouldn't"

He looked at me and nodded

"I didn't think so Jasper but I thought I should at least try. I wouldn't be much of a father figure if I didn't.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

We split into two groups, each comprising half the wolves and half of our group. I kept Bella with me because the thought of her being out of my sight was more than I could bear. Peter also stayed with me and I put Sam and Garrett in joint charge of the other group. We would try a frontal attack leaving the other group to infiltrate the Volturi building from the rear. Bella had been working hard on visualizing each one of our party in a protective bubble but it didn't work on the wolves. For some reason she couldn't project her shield around them so it was even more necessary now that we protected them if it became necessary. The town was shut tight, the gates in the walls sealed up with biohazard tape and guarded by what was left of the old Volturi guard. They were on high alert and when they saw us coming readied themselves for the fight. The wolves had phased and were using the trees where possible to hide themselves. We decided to attack just at two points hoping to give the impression we were weaker than we really were, whether Alice saw this we had no way of knowing but the guard fell beneath our onslaught and the wolves finished off the stragglers with snarls and growls as chunks of vampire flesh flew through the air. Mary and Randall stayed behind to collect up all the pieces and burn them before they tried to connect up with us again and there were soon plumes of purple smoke rising into the air, the scent heavy and cloying.

Inside, the town was deserted and the wolves ranged ahead keeping watch for any ambush but there was no sign of life until we reached the main square. In the centre the fountain still played, its sound eerie in the silent stillness. The clock tower was shut and we waited for the wolves to join us before mounting the steps to bang on the huge wooden doors, there was no answer so Cassian raised his arms and a thunderbolt ripped them smoking from their iron hinges to crash backwards into the huge reception area which was also deserted.

"I don't fucking like this, it feels like a trap."

"Keep your eyes open Peter, if it is a trap we're about to spring it.

We walked forward, with Cassian and Emmett watching our backs, deep into the long stone corridor leading to the centre of the building and the audience chamber. Suddenly we heard a rumbling and huge stones came flying through the air to crash into several unfortunate wolves and vampires. Emmett lifted the stone from one wolf which stood on unsteady legs and shook his head snarling in anger. Jake was now officially pissed off. The other wolf was more seriously hurt and had to be left behind along with Zackery who needed time to heal a broken leg. They would join us when they were sufficiently healed. We watched for more stones but none came, either they weren't aware of how affective the attack had been or the gift that supplied them needed time to recharge. Bella reinforced the shield which had dropped as she was shaken by the attack, we couldn't afford for it to happen again.

Bella

I had been shocked by the sudden appearance of the stones and it had cost Zackary, from now on I had to concentrate and ignore anything going on with the opposition, to keep the shield strong for our allies. Reaching the centre of the building we heard heartbeats, a lot of heartbeats, there were humans here, a lot of them. Cassian used his gift to blow these doors off too and we saw what Alice's defences were. Rowed across the centre of the room between the remaining guard, Alice and Edward were some of the human inhabitants of the town, terrified and shaking. We stopped just inside the doors and waited as Alice stood on a stone dais to see over the humans to us.

"Bella, Jazz, how nice to see you. As you can tell we've been expecting you at some point. I'd just like to point out that the humans here will die of you try anything. I've seen Bella try to stretch her shield around them too but it's not powerful enough, such a pity. And you brought your attack dogs with you, I hope they are house trained. The wolves snarled at her words, their tails swishing angrily.

Jasper

I wondered how far Garrett and his party had got, it would be much easier with them here too. Alice had a good number of guard standing with her and some vampires who had obviously decided they were happy for her and Edward to take over from Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Some I recognised but some I didn't and they concerned me most because I had no idea what their gifts might be but one at least had been the stone thrower from the corridor.

"Now why don't we sit down and talk about the situation?"

She motioned and the humans obviously under instruction sat down on the floor enabling us all to see each other,

"There that's so much better. Bella you make such a beautiful vampire its going to be a pity to kill you."

"Really, and who is going to do the deed Alice? Not you, I doubt you'll dirty your hands with such a deed."

"That's one of the perks of being in charge Bella, I get to order others to do my dirty work."

"Like Aro did?"

"No, he was clever but not as clever as Edward and I, with our gifts we can tell what everyone is thinking and doing, it makes life so much easier. You see I know you are waiting for your friends to arrive but they wont. I didn't need to be able to see them to know they'd be there. Fortunately my friend Dale who tried out his skill, talking to stones, on your little party has buried them under tons of rock so I wouldn't wait for them to join us. Talking of joining us I'd like to offer an amnesty to any of your followers who wish to change to the winning side. All they need to do is walk away now. As soon as this little party is over they can come and join us as we set up a new improved government for our kind."

She smiled at our group of fighters and wolves but no one moved.

"I was afraid of that, we'll let me show you a quick demonstration of the power we already hold. she snapped her fingers and there was a crack and a burst of intense light followed by a scream as one of the humans simply vaporised.

"See, clever isn't it"

Bella

I glared at her, taking a life just to demonstrate her capabilities. I wondered if she were right about my shield or had she said it to stop me testing the theory. I concentrated but she was right, the shield wouldn't quite stretch to cover them all but not because I wasn't powerful enough, something was hindering it and my eyes travelled from one of her guard to another looking for a sign. I found it in a young female standing to one side. She didn't blink or react to any of the screams or voices, concentrating instead on the humans between us. Alice and Jazz were sizing each other up so I gazed at Peter catching his attention then looked deliberately at the girl in question. Seeing the object of my observation he nodded very slightly and as Edward shouted a warning Peter and Jake who was standing beside him leapt over the humans and fell on the girl protected from the other guard by a bubble wall I cast between them. Her death was brutally fast and the humans cries of terror reverberated round the chamber as the far doors crashed open and Garrett with his party and the other wolves spilled in. Alice turned realizing her rear guard were destroyed and looked around wildly for somewhere to run, but all her escape routes were blocked and she turned back to look at me.

"I still hold the humans lives in my hand Bella"

She was right but what she didn't, couldn't know was that I was prepared to sacrifice these humans to save the rest. I tried once more to stretch my bubble over the innocents sitting huddled on the floor and Jasper took my hand,

"How very touching Jasper"

The bubble grew and encompassed them all and I smiled, of course he was my magnifier.

"Wrong Alice and now you die"

At my words all hell broke loose, guards and wolves and vampires all fighting it out on the floor of the chamber watched by the now protected humans while Jasper wanting to be a part of it held on, helping me. Cassian's thunderbolts incinerated the guard one at a time while Alice and Edward stood close together watching the carnage but unable to stop it and knowing they were going to lose. Our own fighters were covered by me and they in turn protected the wolves as best they could and the numbers fighting slowly dwindled until the only vampires left standing were on our side, except for the two Cullens. I let go of Jasper's hand and he walked forward until he could stretch out a hand and touch Alice.

"It ends here, now"

As he shot out a hand and pulled her forward Peter and Garrett moved in on Edward who evaded them but failed to remember the huge wolf at his back and Sam ripped into him, tearing chunks off and tossing them in the air one by one. It was soon over, Alice and Edwards dreams of leading our world in ashes, like themselves.


	48. Chapter 48

**This is it, the end of another story, please review if you have time. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

We called a conference of all the vampires in Volterra to elect a new ruling council and those who couldn't or weren't willing to attend sent in their votes with proxies. As expected Carlisle, Eleazor, Esme, and Carmen were elected to head the new council with Cassian, Zackery, Duncan, and a few others choosing to stay on and form the new guard, a better guard than before. Jasper and I were asked to take our place on the council too but we wanted only to be left in peace. We did promise to be available if anything serious ever happened, although we weren't expecting any more trouble, we'd had our fill. We left Italy along with the wolves, one injured but the others safe and well, Rose and Emmett, Peter and Garrett, the others choosing to make their own way. As for the humans, their memories were modified by Zackery and another friend of Carlisle's so they no longer remembered what they had really seen, only that they had been ill but were now cured and the town cleansed of the disease that had quarantined it.

Back in Forks we accompanied the wolves back to the Reservation where Charlie and Renee had been sheltered in safety until the outcome of the battle was known. Old Quil and the other Elders met us and held out the hand of friendship. We had done as we promised and brought the pack home safely, even Embry who had been injured was recovering and that mattered greatly to these men of honour. While Jasper and Peter stayed on to speak longer with Harry and Billy I went across to the cabin that had been made available to Charlie and Renee. I knocked and went in, not sure what I would find. Charlie sat on the couch watching TV while Renee stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder. Seeing me they both came over and we all hugged, they in relief at seeing me unharmed, me in happiness at seeing them both healthy. We sat and talked for a while about what had happened. Between them, Charlie and the Quileutes had explained to Renee everything that had happened. She seemed to have accepted it all fairly well although she looked rather nervous and never moved more than a few paces from Charlie's side.

"Bella I think you should know that I'm not going back to Jacksonville"

"Oh, what about Phil?"

"I told him I had a change of heart, that I was going back to Forks. That he and I just didn't work. I didn't see it for a long while but it was the truth."

"You're coming back to live in Forks? Where? On the Res?"

"Well there's a job for me at the reservation school but I'll be living in town."

"I'm surprised but pleased I guess. What will you do? Rent somewhere?"

She took Charlie's hand and I suddenly understood, after all this time and everything that had happened my parents were getting back together!

Charlie and Renee elected to stay on at the Res a while longer so Jasper and I along with Peter and Char, who both looked relieved to be back together, went to Dads house in Forks. It seemed strange to be back in the house again knowing my parents would be living here together again. There was a pile of mail on the mat and I gathered it up into a stack looking through it absently when I noticed a brown envelope addressed to me. I ripped it open and read the formal letter that had been inside then laughed out loud. Jasper came to read it over my shoulder and smiled,

"So the Roberts haven't quite finished with you yet!"

The letter read,

Dear Miss Swan,

After careful consideration Jude Roberts had asked me to write to you to explain that although he still has strong feelings for you he had decided that it would not be in his best interests to remain engaged and is offering you a monetary settlement. If you would be kind enough to ring my office when you receive this letter to arrange the details.

Yours Mr J Scott.

Attorney at law.

Peter had also come over curious and nodded,

"Give him a date Bella and we'll all turn up. That should make for a lively party."

I shook my head,

"The family are idiots but I wouldn't upset Jude any more than I have already, he was good to me. I'll ring and tell Mr Scott I'm not interested."

"Well, you should think about taking the money Bella. He'll be most insulted if you don't."

"Let him, we were never engaged officially in any case and I have all I want right here"

I pulled Jasper close and kissed him hungrily.

The next morning we prepared to leave for home along with Peter and Charlotte. We were driving, making it a leisurely trip after all the excitement of the last few weeks. Charlotte called up,

"Bella, someone for you"

I looked at Jasper who shrugged and went downstairs to see a delivery guy on the doorstep with a box in his hand,

"Miss Swan?"

I nodded and he gave me the box in exchange for a signature which I took in the kitchen and opened warily. Inside was a note attached to a single rose still to open properly. I read the note with tears of venom pooling in my eyes,

The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips

Will you make me the happiest man on the planet by agreeing to marry me?

Yours for eternity Jasper xxxx

As he came slowly down the stairs I nodded and ran into his arms. As they closed around me I whispered

"Yes"

The End.

The poem is by John Boyle O'Reilly.

**Once again I want to thank everybody who has read this story and those who have taken the time to leave reviews. As usual I will be starting a new one soon. Jules x**


End file.
